The New Tournament
by AfroGaming
Summary: The Grand Magic Games has been cancelled for the year. Instead, a brand new tournment has been announced. Forget guilds, it's every wizard for themselves to find out who'll become the strongest in Fiore! (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

_Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, mages and muggles, welcome to my third Fairy Tail fanfic, The New Tournament! A lot of you have wanted this for a while, so here it is! And this one is special! A lot of new characters here have been created my members of a Fairy Tail forum I am apart of! Something slightly different. Guys, be sure to leave reviews and constructive criticism! Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Training Begins

"I'm bored!" Natsu groaned loudly, slumping down in his seat at the bar. "Why isn't there any good missions?"

"Be patient Natsu, we will get one soon!" Lucy said calmly. "Besides, we did just do a lot of missions in a row."

"But I want more!" Natsu complained. "Master!"

"What is it boy?" Master Makarov asked irritably.

"Can we enter the Grand Magic Games?" With that question, the guild went silent, watching the master. Their last experience with the Grand Magic Games was a tough but enjoyable one, and one everyone wanted to do again.

"Why?" Makarov asked.

"Because, it was fun last time!" Natsu explained, sitting up with fire in his eyes. "We get to see Sabertooth, and Lamia Scale, and we get to fight, _and_ we have a whole stadium cheering us on! Why not?"

"Hmmm." Makarov thought. "How long until it's announced? Three months until the announcement, then another three until it begins... Leaving us with six months to prepare. Alright!" He stood up on the bar, raising his fist. "Fairy Tail! We are once again entering the Grand Magic Games! You have six months to get ready. Go out and train!"

"WOOOOO!" The guild hall erupted in a cry of joy, everyone scrambling to their feet.

"Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy!" Natsu shouted. "We're entering as a team again. Let's go, we need to train!"

"Aye!" Happy yelled.

"I'm fine with being a team again." Erza shrugged, "Although, that means you'll be training with me..."

"We can handle it." Gray smirked. "Come on, we need to fine a place to train."

"Wait, me and Wendy don't get a say?" Lucy questioned.

"Nope, come on!" Natsu grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the hall. Gray picked up Wendy and placed her on his shoulders, before chasing after Natsu, Carla flying after them.

"Everyone be back here in three months for the announcement!" Erza called as she left the hall with Happy.

"They really are hyper active." Mira smiled to the master.

"They're idiots, that's what they are." Makarov sighed.

* * *

Team Natsu stopped in a forest, Natsu panting. He didn't have a plan of where to train, or how to. All he knew is that he wanted to get as strong as possible, and beat the other guilds with everything he had.

"You... Had to run... Ahead?" Lucy panted behind him.

"Yep." Natsu nodded, taking his bag off. "This looks like a good place to stay. Right, we start training today!"

"Aye!" Happy yelled.

"What sort of training?" Lucy whined.

"All sorts." Erza answered, appearing behind them with Gray, Wendy and Carla. "Physical activities, build muscles. Breathing exercises, making sure we don't run out of breath. Magical training, able to use our magical powers for as long as possible. And fighting techniques, new moves so our opponents aren't ready. They already know of a few of our tricks."

"All of that in three months?" Lucy asked.

"Of course." Gray shrugged, putting Wendy down. "What's first then?"

"Physical and magical." Natsu said with a menacing smile. "GRAY! Me and you! Now!"

With that, the pinkette kicked off from the ground, fire surrounding his body. Gray dived to the floor, dodging the fire mage. Growling with annoyance, he sent a wave of ice birds towards Natsu, who melted them instantly.

"Gray! Natsu! Stop." Erza commanded. The pair ignored her, and both unleashed a fury of punches and kicks, sending out shockwaves due to their brute force.

"Will I be doing this?" Wendy asked nervously.

"You better not." Carla muttered.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray roared. He brought the weapon down onto Natsu's head, making him wobble.

"Alright then." Natsu spat. "Fire Dragon Grip Strike!" Natsu grabbed Gray by the collar, before a blast of fire engulfed them both.

"I order you to stop!" Erza barked.

Gray jumped from the smoke, tearing his shirt off. Surrounding his hand in ice, he ran towards the shadowy figure of Natsu.

"Ice-Ma-" He was cut off by Natsu punching him in the gut, them slamming him into the ground.

"Fire Dra-"

"ENOUGH!" Erza bellowed. Two sharps swords flew past Natsu's ear, paralysing him in fear. A third landed next to Gray head, making him freeze as well.

"Like I said in the guild." Erza said softly, yet her eyes looked daggers. "You'll be training with me."

"She's scary..." Wendy whispered to Lucy, who nodded.

"Now you two, since you didn't listen, you have the rest of the day to make us a campsite, retrieve food and make Happy a king-size bed. Understand?" Erza asked, to which the boys nodded fiercely, before scattering for resources.

"So... We can rest?" Lucy questioned.

"Indeed." Erza sighed. "Rest well. Tomorrow, we start our three month training course. Everyone make a goal now. In three months, we will see if we achieved it."

"A goal..." Lucy placed a hand on her chin. "Well, I'd like to be able to summon four spirits. While still being able to fight."

"I'd like to become better at combat." Wendy said. "My fighting isn't the best right now. Oh, Dragon Force at will sounds cool as well."

"Both good choices." Erza smiled. "Well, lets see if we achieve them!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Really excited to kick off this new story. New year, new fic! And I may,_ MAY _, hop back into Future Generations after this. Who knows! And I probably should've said that this story updates every other Saturday. Today, next week my Overwatch fic, then this the week after! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 2: Magical

"Everyone up!" Erza barked in the early hours of the morning. Sunlight was peaking in through the leafs, causing patches of green on the ground. Lucy and Wendy awoke with a yawn, Carla taking a little longer to get up.

"Morning Erza." Wendy said, rubbing her eyes.

"Quickly, we've still got training to do." Erza replied. She was already over the open fire, cooking some fish. "Boys! Up!"

"Do we have to?" Natsu muttered sleepily. "A few more hours at most."

"It's the crack of dawn Erza." Gray moaned. "Don't do this."

"I seem to recall you saying that you could handle my training." Erza said sharply. "So, here we are." Gray and Natsu looked at each other in despair, regretting their decision.

"If this helps, remember that Gajeel is probably training right now. Don't want him to overtake you in power, correct?" Erza mused. Natsu and Gray shot up onto their feet, eyes hungry for action.

"What a night." The group looked over towards Happy, who was waking from the king sized bed Natsu and Gray made for him last night. "Comfy bed guys, good job."

"So what's the plan for today?" Lucy asked, digging into her breakfast.

"Magical training." Erza answered. "Apart from Gray and Natsu, who do well in the physical area, magic seems to be our best bet. So, Gray will focus on making his weapons appear quicker, Natsu will focus on the explosiveness of his attacks, Lucy will attempt to summon four spirits and Wendy shall attempt to keep her magic active for a longer amount of time."

"Sounds good." Gray mumbled through a mouthful of food. "And we start?"

"After this." Erza smiled.

* * *

"Understand Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Yep, I got it." Natsu replied. "Make my flames hotter and more dangerous. My type of thing!"

"Just don't burn down the forest." Erza hissed. "Practise either by the waterfall up ahead or in the stone clearing that way. Come back for lunch."

"Sure thing Erza!" Erza left Natsu and Happy.

"So flames just need to be hotter?" Happy asked.

"Pretty much." Natsu nodded. "Let's head towards the stone clearing. I can see how quickly I can make rocks." They headed over to the clearing, Natsu wondering how to make his flames hotter.

"Any ideas?" Happy saw the look of concentration on his face.

"Nope." Natsu shrugged. "Guess I'll have to go for it." He took a deep breath and let a stream of fire escape his mouth, directly hitting a rock. He continued the attack until the rock was nothing more then a bubbling liquid.

"How long was that?"

"Forty-five seconds." Happy timed.

"Ok, more force." Natsu muttered. He let the attack go again, using more energy.

"Forty-one seconds."

For a third time, Natsu melted one of the rocks.

"Forty seconds."

"This isn't helping." Natsu moaned. "Tell me something to help."

"Hmmm." Happy placed a hand on his chin. "Oh! Gray is stronger then you!"

"Like hell he is!"

"So is Gajeel."

"No way."

"And Sting, Rogue, Cana."

"You're crazy."

"And you'll never be able to make S-Class..." Happy giggled.

"You just watch!" Natsu roared, sending a wave of fire towards the rocks. They melted instantly.

"Whoa..." Happy said slowly, watch the liquid rock ooze.

"Of course." Natsu shouted, slapping a hand to his head. "Flames of Emotion! The angrier I get, the stronger my flames. Happy, buddy, here's the plan. Before I fight my opponent, get me angry. Really angry."

"That'll be easy."

"Well, get me mad! I'm turning all these rocks to ash!" Natsu declared happily.

* * *

"Just stay focused Wendy." Carla urged.

"I can't focus if you're talking." Wendy replied, sitting cross-legged with her eyes closed. Erza told her that the best way to increase the duration of her magical abilities is to meditate first.

"Right.. Sorry." Carla apologized.

Wendy took deep breathes, feeling the magic flowing. She felt drafts of wind blow around her, her hair flapping. She blocked out all other sounds, and just listened to the wind. Her magic was filling her veins, and was slowly being released with each breath.

Carla took a step back as the winds blew fiercer, the trees around them having leaves blown off them.

"Wendy?"

Wendy didn't reply. She just kept her calm position, oblivious to the wind now picking up speed. Dust and small rocks began to fly through the air, and Carla struggled to stay on the ground herself. A faint, white glow appeared around Wendy, her magic building. Sweat dotted the bluenette's forehead, her breathes becoming deeper.

Carla now had her wings out, attempting to fight against the now raging winds. She watched as larger rocks were swept away, some narrowly missing Wendy. Around them, the wind blew in a circle, staring low, then rising upwards. A small tornado was being formed just from Wendy's meditation.

"Ok Wendy, you can stop." Carla called, but her voice was drowned out by the howling winds. Wendy's body was viably shaking, and she had her lip bit. The white glow had intensified, making it hard for Carla to see her partner. The tornado rose higher and higher. Trees began to sway as branches were ripped off them. Wendy's hair was standing on ends, and faintly, just faintly, started to switch from the usual blue to pink.

"Wendy stop!" Carla cried.

Wendy opened her eyes with a loud gasp. The tornado died down, the trees stopped moving and the wind came to an instant halt. The nervous girl looked around, noticing how the magic had damaged the area.

"I... Did this..." She asked, scared.

"Looks like it." Carla panted. "Seems you have more magic then we thought. We've got six months to control it."

"Carla... I'm so sorry!" Wendy whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's fine child. Just, let's take this slow. Ok?" Wendy nodded.

* * *

"Are you sure Loke?" Erza asked.

"Trust me Erza, if anyone is going to help Lucy with her magic, it's the Leader of the Zodiac." The spirit replied with his usual smile.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it." Erza walked away.

"So, what's the plan Loke?" Lucy asked.

"Easy." Loke's glasses shimmered. "You're going to summon four spirits. I've come using my own power, so I don't count. So, summon Aries, Cancer, Scorpio and Virgo. You might pass out, but hopefully they'll still be here when you wake up."

"I'll pass out?"

"Might. If not, you'll just meditate and keep the spirits for as long as possible. Once you feel like you're running out of power, close the gates one at a time."

"Ok... I'll try." Lucy gritted her teeth. She pulled out Cancer's key.

"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab. Cancer!" The spirit appeared in a flash of golden light, his scissors ready.

"Heya, baby." He greeted.

"Right, Aries next." Lucy muttered. "Open, Gate of the Ram. Aries!" In another flash, the ram appeared.

"H-Hello Lucy." Aries muttered timidly.

"Third." Lucy wasn't tired yet, already able to summon three spirits with ease. It's the fourth she was worried about. "Open, Gate of the Scorpion. Scorpio!" The red and white haired spirit appeared in his usual pose.

"We are ready to help." He said.

"Ok... Last one." Lucy was nervous as she took out Virgo's key. She'd passed out many times before in the past, but that didn't bother her. She just didn't want to seem weak in front of her spirits. She wanted to be one to fight alongside them, and couldn't do that if she was unconscious.

"You've got this Lucy." Loke encouraged.

"And we can always try again if it doesn't go to plan." Scorpio nodded.

"Yeah... You're right." Lucy took a deep breathe. "Open, Gate of the Maiden. Virgo!"

The pinkette appeared with a bow. "How can I help, Princ-" She stopped as she saw Lucy stumble, clutching her head.

Loke rushed over and caught Lucy before she fell. "You alright."

"Dizzy." Lucy muttered. "Very... dizzy." Loke laid her on the ground.

"Try to keep your eyes open." Said a concerned Aries. Lucy nodded, slowly sitting up and panting.

"You're doing well baby." Cancer smiled.

Lucy slowed down her breathing, keeping focused on the four keys in her hand. "How much longer."

"Up to you." Loke said softly.

Lucy nodded again. After another minute, she waved Aries away. Two more minutes, then Cancer. After another five, Virgo went. Then Scorpio a minute after that.

"Awesome." Loke breathed. "That was impressive for a first attempt."

"Ima sleep now." Lucy yawned.

"You do that."

* * *

"I don't think it's how fast I make my weapons, but what I use." Gray told Erza.

"May be, but we'll come to that when we do our fighting techniques." Erza retorted. "Alright?"

"Fine." Gray sighed.

"Good. I'll go check on the others."

"What about your training?" Gray asked. Erza stopped.

"That... Is going to be something different." She answered, before hurrying out of sight.

 _"Weird."_ Gray thought, but shook it off. Entering his stance, he decided to focus on one weapon.

"Ice-Make: Sword!" He yelled. The frosty blade shot from his hand, and was grabbed in a second.

 _"I think that's pretty quick."_ Gray thought for a moment, wondering how to make it appear quicker. "Guess it's just practise."

Again and again Gray tried, yet only achieved making himself tired.

"Ok... This isn't working." Gray growled, plopping onto the floor. "Right... How to do this?"

Gray closed his eyes and thought. And thought. And thought. Ideas he'd already used before fluttered in his mind, motivation he'd already done resurfaced. He couldn't think of anything.

"Well this isn't helping." Gray sighed loudly. "Guess I could wait until lunch."

* * *

"Hope everyone was working hard." Erza said as everyone ate lunch.

"Of course." Natsu cackled. "I've melting rocks into little puddles. I know the secret!"

"Lucy did well at keeping four spirits out for a while." Loke praised.

"Wendy almost destroyed the area by meditation." Carla muttered.

"I said I'm sorry." Wendy moaned.

"Gray?" Erza asked.

"Weapons appear a little quicker, but no massive improvement." Gray lied.

"Good." Erza smiled. "Tomorrow, we focus on physical training."

 _Done! Think I'll make all of these chapters a little longer then usual. Not sure yet. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Most likely my final pre written chapter before I start uploading this. Pretty cool start to 2018, I'm hoping for big stuff. Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3: Physical

The next day arrived a little too quickly for Lucy's liking. She was still tired from keeping her spirits out yesterday. Meanwhile, Gray and Erza still seemed to be full of energy, and Wendy seemed reluctant to begin training again.

"Everyone ready for today?" Erza asked as breakfast was being served.

"I guess." Natsu groaned back. "What are we doing?"

"Physical exercise." Erza said. "Specifically Lucy and Wendy. Natsu, Gray, we've seen your physical capabilities. Whereas Lucy and Wendy lack in that department."

"I think the Lucy Kick is pretty impressive." Lucy muttered.

"Its not." Erza sighed. "So today, you two will be training with me. Gray, Natsu, next to the waterfall is a obstacle course. Complete it. No magic allowed. And no fighting each other." She added sharply.

"Understood." Natsu and Gray answered, shooting each other dirty looks.

* * *

"We... have to finish this?" Gray stammered, looking at the course in front of him.

"This will help your strength, speed and awareness." Erza replied.

Gray and Natsu glanced at each other, then back at the track. It was a simple, straight line track, which lead into the forest, meaning they were unable to see the whole thing. However, what they could see was nothing. No traps, obstacles, anything.

"Er... ok?" Natsu said, walking up to the start line.

"Remember, this is a physical test. No magic." Erza ordered.

"Dont think we'll need it." Gray smirked under his breathe.

"I'll see you boys at dinner." Erza finally said, walking away.

"Gray." Natsu hissed. "This track looks too easy."

"It's Erza." Gray said nervously. "She's done something to the track. Be careful."

* * *

"Right, your physical power is weak." Erza barked at the two trembling girls. "So, I'm going to help."

"Don't be too harsh on them Erza." Happy called from his bed.

"And you cat." Erza yelled. "This will help yours and Carla's flying. Come on."

"I don't do physical work." Carla muttered.

"You do now." Erza growled. "Everyone, drop and give me twenty."

With that, Erza put the four through a tough exercise routine. Press ups, sit ups, squats, bench-presses, running, climbing, swimming, the lot. The group were panting after two hours.

"Are we done?" Lucy groaned.

"Nope." Erza replied.

"I'm... so tired." Wendy whimpered.

"I can't feel my arms." Happy muttered, laying flat on the ground.

"We still have more to do." Erza barked.

"A five minute break, please." Carla begged. Erza sighed, but nodded.

* * *

"She's a demon!" Natsu cried, diving out of the way of another explosion. Gray was right, Erza had tampered with what seemed to be an easy track. Only a few metres in, explosions started going off, logs and water came out of nowhere, jagged rocks flew at them. The pair had to either dodge or block the attacks to avoid getting injured.

"She really out did herself huh?" Gray yelled, ducking under a jet stream of water.

"Wish I could burn this track to the ground." Natsu hissed.

"Bad idea flame brain." Gray retorted. "Erza specifically said no magic. Ignoring her means death. Twice!"

"She won't know." Natsu shrugged as the pair continued to run.

"Yes. She will. You're planning to use _fire_ , surrounded by _trees_. Bad match."

"I can control it!"

"You're an idiot."

"What was that." Natsu growled.

"You heard ash for brains." Gray smirked.

"You wanna fight." Natsu shouted, stopping dead. There was a fire in his eyes.

"Maybe I do." Gray grunted back, also stopping. He glared at the dragon slayer, before pulling out a frozen sword and swinging.

* * *

"Erza... enough..." Happy panted, hours later. The group had just climbed up a nearby mountain. For the seventh time. Wendy's legs were shaking, Lucy was covered in dirt, Happy couldn't even pull out his wings and Carla was struggling to sit up.

"Ok... I think that's enough for today." Erza declared. "Everyone, wash up. I'll check on the boys, then we'll eat."

"Thank you..." Lucy sighed.

Erza nodded and walked off towards the track. She had heard the explosions go off, as well as a few screams from the boys earlier on. But not long after she started training the others, the track. She wondered if she'd made the course too hard, and if they gave up early.

 _"No, those two are idiots, but they are tough idiots. They wouldn't give up easily. They'd try to either out compete each other, or try to impress me by finishing it. They made it."_ She thought to herself. Smiling, she walked into the clearing, just to find half the track covered in ice, another half on fire, and two men unconscious in the middle.

 _"Idiots..."_ Erza groaned in frustration. "BOYS!"

Natsu and Gray jumped up in a second, fear shadowing their faces as Erza glared at them.

"Since... you two... insist on fighting... tomorrow... you face me." Erza hissed. "Is that understood?"

The pair flickered their eyes towards each other before frantically nodding.

"Good." Erza took a deep breathe. "Now... Go eat." Natsu and Gray sprinted past her without a second thought. Erza raised a hand to her now throbbing temple.

"Better get a good sleep you two." She muttered under her breathe. "Tomorrow... you are dead."

 _Ayyyyyy, another chapter down. I hate only updating this once every two weeks as I love writing this fanfic, but for my sanity, it has to be this way. Hopefully you enjoyed, one more training chapter to go!_


	4. Chapter 4

_And we're back. Apologies to anyone that has reviewed last chapter, the site has messed up and I cannot see what you've said :'(. I'll respond as soon as it's back!_ Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Combat

"Right!" Erza barked early the next day. Everyone was stood in a clearing, with a large, white circle surrounding them. "Since the boys insist on fighting, we are moving onto the final part of our training schedule. Tomorrow, we go back to magical training."

"So what's the plan?" Lucy asked.

"Combat training." Erza narrowed her eyes. "Put what you've used against each other. Winner faces me."

"Who would want to win?" Carla asked incredulously. However, she wasn't surprised when she felt a wave of fire and ice wash over her.

"Easy." Natsu smirked, a wisp of fire escaping his mouth.

"Piece of cake." Gray grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"Glad you two think so." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"So who's fighting who?" Happy questioned.

"Hmmm, lets have... Lucy against Natsu, and Wendy against Gray."

"I'm going against this pyro?" Lucy shouted.

"What?" Gray groaned. "I'll feel bad."

"No arguing. Gray and Wendy first. Everyone else, step out of the circle." Erza ordered. They did as they were told, Wendy on one side, Gray on the other.

Gray sighed as he looked across the area to Wendy, who looked nervous.

"Do we have to?" He asked.

"No holding back." Erza glared at him.

"Fine." He muttered under his breathe.

"Do your best Wendy!" Carla cheered. Wendy's only response was a small nod.

"3!" Happy yelled. "2, 1-"

"GO!"

In an instant, Gray kicked off from the ground. Sprinting towards the Sky Dragon Slayer, he instantly pulled out a blade of ice.

"Ice-Make: Sword!" He cried, taking a swing. Wendy let out a blast of air towards the ground, pushing herself out of Gray's reach. She dug her heels into the ground before releasing her own attack.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" She yelled, aiming the attack towards Gray's chest. The mage created an ice shield, blocking the attack, yet the blast was so powerful that he staggered backwards.

"Not enough Wendy." He chuckled. "Ice-Make: Floor!"

The ground around him turned to ice as he slammed his hands into the ground. It quickly spread towards Wendy, who leapt into the air.

"Sky Dragon Wind Attack!" She shouted, whirling her arms towards the now ice covered ground below her. The whirlwinds cracked and shattered the ice instantly, creating a clear spot for her to land. Not letting Gray take in what she just did, she fired another wave of air towards him.

"She's improved." Carla studied as she watched Gray dodge her attacks. "Not by a lot, but she has done."

"Gray is no slouch either." Lucy reminded her. "He was a wizard picked to become an S-Class. Wendy should be careful."

Wendy, with her enhanced hearing, did hear the conversation, and decided to step up her attacks to impress the group even more. All she wanted was to help out as much as possible, and to show that she can be on the same level as Natsu and the others. Remembering her magical training, she took a deep breathe to focus, before channelling her energy into her attacks more.

Meanwhile, Gray was shocked and confused about Wendy's sudden change in attacks. They had sparred before, where Wendy was usually reserve. Now, her strikes were sudden and fiercer. He'd noticed he was being pushed back slightly.

 _"Not good."_ He thought. _"I thought this would be easy"_

Ducking another of Wendy's blasts of air, he created a hammer, and charged towards Wendy. The dragon slayer attempted to turn to avoid the attack, but slid on the icy floor Gray made earlier. Gray swung the hammer towards Wendy's side, and struck her. The bluenette let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the floor.

"Wendy!" Carla shrieked.

"Oh crap!" Gray gasped, dropping his weapon and rushing to Wendy's side. "Are you ok."

"Ow." Wendy whimpered, clutching her side.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Gray apologised, reaching out to help her up.

Wendy smirked, narrowing her eyes. She jumped to her feet and pushed one hand against Gray's chest, the other out behind her.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" She yelled as a white, magic circle appeared below her feet. Gray barely had time to react before she struck. "Sky Drill!"

A powerful blast of air hit Gray, sending him spiralling backwards and out of the area in an instant. He crashed into some trees just outside the clearing.

"Gray's out!" Erza shouted. "Wendy is the winner!"

Natsu and Happy burst out laughing, both of them dropping to the floor with tears in their eyes as Gray got up, rubbing the back of his head. Wendy ran over to the ice make wizard, eyes filled with sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Gray." She said quickly once she reached him. "I knew I couldn't handle you in actual combat so I had to fake being injured. I didn't mean to trick you."

"Dont worry." Gray chuckled. "It was good. I underestimated you Wendy. And that attack is powerful. Good job."

Gray ruffles the top of the girls head, causing her to beam happily.

"Gray got his ass handed to him by Wendy!" Natsu continued to cackle on th floor, tears still streaming down his face. "Gajeel is gonna love this."

"Shut up." Lucy said. "This'll loom really bad once I've beaten you."

She took a step back as Natsu was on his feet instantly, his own grin inches away from her face.

"You believe that?" He said darkly, his voice low. "I'm gonna barbacue you."

"Right, Lucy and Natsu, into the area." Erza ordered. Natsu smirked one more time at Lucy, before walking towards his side, arms over his head.

Lucy swallowed thickly before taking her position, Loke's key already in her hand.

"3!" Happy yelled. "2, 1..."

"GO!"

Lucy was first to react, raising her key to the sky.

"Open, Gate of the Li... huh?" She paused, looking at Natsu. The boy hadn't moved. Instead, he had is eyes closed, his whole body tense and trembling. His breathing was rough, ragged and deep. Lucy was so confused by this unusual change from Natsu that she forgot she was even fighting.

"Natsu?" She asked.

"Hey, anyone else getting a little hot?" Happy asked from the side, looking at the others.

"Its like the sun just got really intense." Carla said, wiping her forehead.

Erza shook hers. "No. It's Natsu. He's increasing the heat of his attacks."

"But he hasn't done anything and it's really hot." Gray narrowed his eyes.

"Gray, your top?" Wendy asked, noticing it had vanished.

"Watch Natsu carefully." Erza told them.

The dragon slayer still hadn't moved, and Lucy was slightly worried. Natsu was usually reckless, fierce, offensive. Him taking a different stance to a fight was strange, almost scary.

"Natsu?" She repeated.

Instantly, the dragon slayer opened his eyes and gritted his teeth. He leaned backwards before attacking.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" He bellowed. A powerful blast of fire rippled through the air, tearing apart the ground below it. Lucy threw up her arms in fear as the heat washed over her, the actual attack narrowing missing her side. The blast continued out of the area, and devasted the tree line behind them.

Natsu stopped the attack, leaving a trembling Lucy staring at him in shock.

"Ok, I'm ready to fight." He smiled.

Lucy swallowed thickly again, before squeaking "I forfeit."

"Natsu wins!" Erza cried. "Final fight, Wendy verses N-" She looked around to find that the other dragon slayer had vanished. "Where did she go?"

"She got scared of Natsus power and didn't want to fight him." Carla sighed. "I guess she also forfeited."

"R... Right." Erza nodded. "In that case, Natsu wins that fight. He faces me."

"Yes!" Natsu yelled, releasing a blast of fire into the air.

 _Little bit of combat today! Next fight will be Erza and Natsu, then we take a look at what everyone else has been up to! Tournament will begin soon guys!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Natsu vs Erza? Yeah, sounds like it'll go well. Next chapter we look at the others, then finally, finally news about the tournament is given. Just bare with me guys! Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5: Erza vs Natsu

"Yes!" Natsu yelled, releasing a blast of fire into the air.

"You're happy fighting her?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. I'm gonna burn you to a crisp Erza." Natsu cackled. "Come on, onto the area." He sprinted to his side of the circle.

"He's defiantly enthusiastic." Carla shook her head.

"I like his confidence." Erza smiled, strolling to her side. "You ready Natsu?" She called.

"Never been better." Natsu laughed. Erza looked at him, before nodding to Happy.

"3!" He yelled. Natsu's hands set on fire, a sinister look clouding his face.

"2, 1!"

"GO!"

Unlike before, Natsu took a head on approach. He charged towards Erza, fists ablaze. Reaching her in an instant, he swung for the head. Erza calmly ducked beneath the punch, stepping out of the way of his attack.

"He's going for it this time." Lucy muttered. "Glad he didn't do that to me."

"Come back out Wendy." Carla called. The bluenette appeared from behind the treeline, her eyes scanning for Natsu.

"Oh, he's fighting." She said.

"Yeah, and he means this one." Gray mumbled.

He was right. Each of Natsu's strikes was swift and precise, Erza only just avoiding them. The group could feel the heat from where they were stood, while Erza hadn't even re-quipped into any armour. Yet, both of them had a big grin on their face.

"Come on Natsu, hit me." Erza taunted. Natsu gritted his teeth, aiming another kick to her head. Erza raised an arm, blocking the fiery attack with her bare hand. Natsu's eyes widened as Erza pushed him backwards with one hand.

"What?" He gasped as he stumbled back.

"Impressive." Erza complimented. "However..." A bright light appeared around her, before disappearing instantly. She was in a dark red armour, with orange and black parts equipped with dragon-like wings. Her sword was dark red with a black line going down the middle.

"Her Flame Empress Armour." Carla whispered. "It'll weaken all of Natsu's attacks to basically nothing."

"But Erza can't attack because the fire will power up Natsu." Lucy put a hand on her chin. "Is she trying to wear Natsu out?"

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu bellowed, launching a powerful breathe attack. Erza cut the attack down with a single strike.

"Again." She barked. Natsu growled, and fired the attack again. Echoing the past, Erza cut the attack down again.

"Pathetic." She spat. Natsu grunted in anger, dashing forwards with his elbows on fire.

"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow." He cried. Erza slipped under the attack, re-quipping armour again.

This armour was golden and light blue in colour. Her weapon was a large spear, which crackled with lightning. She struck Natsu in the stomach with the end, before releasing a large blast. Natsu was sent back with a cry, crashing into a heap on the floor.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"Finished already?" Erza mocked. Her eyes narrowed as Natsu jumped to his feet, fire and lightning circling his body.

"Thanks for the snack Erza." Natsu smiled, wiping his mouth. "I needed a kick. Lighting Flame Dragon Mode."

Erza gasped as Natsu crossed the distance between them in a second. She raised her spear in defence, only to feel it shatter as Natsu took a powerful swing at it. Natsu, seeing the opportunity, engulfed his arms in fire and lighting. Raising the attack above his head, he aimed straight for Erza's chest.

"Lighting Flame Dragon Brilliant Flame." He roared, bringing the large orb of elements down on top of Erza. The S-Class mage had little time to cover her body from the attack, and a large explosion rippled through the air. Lucy, Gray, Carla, Wendy and Happy had to cover their own body to avoid being blasted.

The smoke cleared, showing Natsu panting, the lightning dying down. In front of him was a large creater. Natsu peered over the end, just to find Erza still standing strong, arms covering her head. Her clothes were ripped and tattered, barely covering her modesty.

"Not enough." She growled. Another golden light enveloped her, before she re-quipped back into her Sea Empress Armour. Slashing her weapon, a wave of water was sent towards Natsu. Natsu stood his ground, his whole body lighting on fire. Releasing heat, the water evaporated before washing him away.

"Boring Erza." Natsu smirked. He kicked off from the ground again, drawing his fist back. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Erza raises a wall of water I defend herself, yet to no use. Natsu burst through the wall and struck her side. She staggered, before re-quipping again. A flurry of swords flew from Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armour, making Natsu dodge and duck to avoid the sharp edges. A wisp of fire escaped his mouth.

"I'm getting annoyed Erza." He barked.

"Then I'll end this." Erza raised an eyebrow. She took a deep breath, re-quipping one last time. Natsu narrowed his eyes as he looked at her armour.

It was a solid pink, with many wing shaped decorations. In each hand was a sword, both with wing like decorations. Her hair was back in a ponytail, with two bangs at the side of her head.

"Amradura Fairy..." Gray said slowly. "One of her most powerful armours..."

Erza raises her swords, and both began flowing with a green energy. Natsu set himself on fire again, staring Erza dead in the eyes.

"We doing this?" He asked calmly.

"Indeed." She replied.

Natsu nodded, before they both launched forwards with extreme speed.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn." Natsu bellowed.

"Fairy Burst." Erza yelled.

The two struck each other in a deadly collision, sending shockwaves outwards. Gray hand to create a wall to protect himself and the others.

The smoke cleared, leaving an even bigger creater then Natsu's last attack. The group ran over, peering over the edge to see the result of the collision. Still standing strong, was Erza, not a dent in her armour. Laying next to her, battered and bruised, was an unconscious Natsu.

"Wow..." Wendy whispered.

"Battle is over." Erza said, re-quipping into her natural armour. "Wendy, I'll be relying on your healing powers every time this happens."

"This will happen more then once?" Gray asked.

"Indeed." Erza grinned. "Our training routine is on a cycle. Tomorrow we begin again."

 _And the battle is over! Next, we see what everyone else is up to! Hope you all enjoyed!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sooooo. I was gone for the whole of the easter break. Needed just a little time to myself. But both this and Recall are up today, then I'll go back to the regular schedule. Sorry for the wait! Let's see what the other members of Fairy Tail have been up to. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 6: The Others

"Get up." Gajeel barked. He glared down at Patherlily, who was in his small form, panting on the ground. "I didn't raise no weak cat!"

"I'm not weak!" Lily growled back. Switching back to his combat form, he pulled out his sword and charged again towards Gajeel. The dragon slayer ducked beneath the attack, before swinging his arm. It morphed into iron before it slammed into the exceed. Lily staggered back dropping to both knees.

"What happened to getting stronger?" Gajeel barked. "Iron Dragon Scales." His skin changed, all becoming iron. Flicking how his claw like nails, he charged towards his partner, slashing at his side.

Lily let out a grunt of pain, his magic fading. He switched back to his smaller form, panting again.

"I'm trying to get stronger." He muttered to Gajeel.

"Clearly you aren't." Gajeel grumbled.

"Well I don't have your magic, do I?" Lily retorted.

"My magic?" Gajeel cackled with laughter. "It isn't about the type of magic. It's about your spirit. Doesn't matter if it's maker magic, slayer magic, whatever the hell your magic is. It's how strong your spirit burns. No one is strong because of their magic alone. They put in effort and energy. Do that, and you'll overcome anyone."

Pantherlily started at his partner. He looked at Gajeel's rough exterior, his sinister smile, his dirty and ripped clothes. But he was a member of Fairy Tail. Gajeel had a spirit just like the rest of the guild. One that was always lit, one that would never go out. And, although the dragon slayer would never admit it, he wanted to protect those he cared about.

"I understand." Lily nodded.

"Good." Gajeel smirked. Green energy flowed around him as he glared at the exceed again. "Now get up. We're going again!"

Pantherlily smirked, jumping to his feet. Switching to his combat mode, he gripped his sword tightly, before leaping into the air and dropping towards his partner. Gajeel's arm changed into a lance, defecting the blade. The two grinned as they clashed, their levels of motivation never dropping.

* * *

"Keep it up Romeo." Macao cheered. Romeo narrowed his eyes as he ducked beneath Max's sand attacks, keeping his eyes covered.

"I know Dad." He shouted back. His purple flames switched to blue, before he fired towards Max. The older mage narrowly dodged, the flames just brushing his sleeve. A thin layer of ice was over his shoulder, which he brushed off.

"Getting better kid." Max nodded. "Need to try harder though."

"He has improved." Wakaba told Macao from the side.

"Indeed. Wether he'll be ready for the tournament is yet to seen though." Macao replied. "But I don't care if he makes it or not. Right now."

"We'll see what he can do in three months." Wakaba smirked.

* * *

Elfman collapsed to his knees, another tree failing in front of him. He looked down at his cut and bruised knuckles, splinters in them from tumbling another tree. He wiped sweat from his brow, standing back up. Putting his fists up in a guard, he began taking swings at another tree, cutting through it with his hands in seconds.

"He's training hard." Lisanna told her sister, who were a little away from the treeline. "Won't he mess up his hands?"

"He will." Mirajane sighed. "Then again, he missed his chance to become an S-Class. Think he wants to prove that he's strong enough to compete against the others."

"Well he defiantly can, Elfman is by no means weak." Lisanna smiled. "I'm sure he could put up an impressive fight against you."

"If he fought right he could easily beat me." Mira giggled.

"Huh?"

Mira nodded, smiling as she watched her little brother take down another tree. "His fighting style is unique. No one can go from attacking as strong as a beast, to dodging as fast as a cheetah, to being as defensive as a lizard. His take over magic is really strong. If he utilizes it correctly, he could very well surpass me when it comes to combat."

Lisanna also looked over at Elfman, looking at him in a new light. She knew Elfman was strong, stronger then herself for sure. Whether he could beat any S-Class wasn't something she thought he could do until she'd witnessed it herself in the last Grand Magic Games. Yet almost a year later, he still was pushing himself to be the best.

"He can do it." Lisanna smiled again. "I know he can."

* * *

"Didn't leave the guild this time Levy?" Master Makarov asked the bluenette. She was buried in a book as usual, but lifted her head once spoken to.

"Oh, no, not this time." She said. "I'm reading up on the magic other guilds use. Since I'm not that strong, I won't be able to actually compete. But, if I can find weaknesses in other guilds, I can help our team beat theirs and increase our chances of winning."

"Well isn't that sweet." Makarov grinned at the girl. "However, it is important you do things for yourself every now and then."

"This is what I want to do."

"Huh?" The master gave her a confused look.

"This place is my home." Levy looked around the hall fondly. "I've made too many memories here. I want to help make this the best guild in the world. I want to give back to the guild that made me feel at home. No where else has done this, so I'm going to try my absolute best."

"Well, if you're sure that's what you want Levy." Makarov turned away. "But please do try to relax. It's not good to be so caught up in work."

"I'll rest after we win the tournament. I'm sure they'll be a party then." Levy called as the tiny man walked away.

* * *

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" Lexus bellowed, firing the attack. Freed jumped into the air to dodge the devastating attack before landing lightly on his feet.

"Dark Ecriture: Wings!" Freed yelled back. Dark wings unfolded from his back as he leapt into the air. He glared down at his superior, before his hands balled into fists. "Dark Ecriture: Absolute Shadow."

Freed's upper body was covered in a black armour, his hair going backwards. The blue eyes of his helmet glowed before he dashed towards Laxus.

The dragon slayer avoided the attack, before hurling a thunderbolt towards Freed, which hit him from behind. The attack sent out a small shockwave, but Freed quickly recovered.

"Not giving in huh?" Laxus smirked.

"Of course not." Freed replied.

"Fine. Raging Bolt!" Laxus cried, clenching his fists in the air. The sky rippled with lightning before a yellow bolt of lightning charged towards Freed. The mage quickly inscribed runes in the air, attempting to deflect the attack.

"Dark Ecriture: Reflect." Freed shouted. The lightning struck the runes, before being shot back towards Laxus. The master's grandson barely had time to cover his face before an explosion was created. As the smoke cleared, a crater surrounded Laxus, and his clothes were ripped.

"Not bad." Laxus grinned. "But I'm done here."

Freed raised an eyebrow under his helmet as Laxus' fist charged with electrical energy. The S-Class mage walked towards Freed, who entered his combat stance.

"I know all of your moves Laxus." He yelled at him.

"That's true." Laxus' grin grew wider. "That doesn't mean you know how to counter them."

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Roaring Thunder!" Laxus bellowed. He shot off from the ground towards Freed, his lightning covered fist drew back. Freed barely had time to react before the fist made contact with his stomach. The immense force pushed Freed backwards while lightning shot out in all directions.

Freed spiralled backwards, crashing into the dirt. His armour had cracked, as static rippled through his body as he sat up, panting. Laxus stood tall, staring down at him.

"Y-You win." Freed stated, his armour disappearing.

"I know."

"Guess I have lots of work to do." Freed weakly smiled.

"Stop assuming you know what your opponent is going to do." Laxus told him. "You're smart, but you aren't a fortune teller. Just react and try your best."

"I'll try." Freed nodded.

Laxus looked up at the sky, his arms crossed. "We've got six months until the Grand Magic Games starts. You're strong. You didn't get to compete last time. I want to see you in it this time. Understood?"

 _And this is over! Sorry for the wait. Just needed a break from everything. I'll give a warning next time. Hope you enjoyed!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Back. Doing a little time skip to three months into the future. Because really, no one wants another 10 chapters of training. So lets get into it. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 7: The Challenger

Team Natsu strolled through Magnolia, feeling on top of the world. The surrounding citizens felt the new aura around the group that they haven't seen in over three months. Even the exceeds, Happy and Carla, seemed to be stronger.

"Think everyone will be back?" Natsu asked, hands behind his head.

"We did say in three months we should return. Everyone should be." Erza answered.

"Expect Gajeel. The metal head has no concept of time. He probably won't show up for the next two months." Gray smirked.

"I hope everyone is strong!" Natsu muttered to himself, before a flame was set in his eyes. "Ahhhhhh! I just want to fight everyone!" Without warning, he began running towards the guild hall, leaving the others behind.

"Natsu, wait." Lucy cried. The group charged after the dragon slayer, Happy catching up to him but flying along side, cheering him on. Natsu ran up the steps and kicked down the guild doors, fire spilling from his hands.

"Who wants to fight?" He roared, glancing around the hall.

"Hey there Natsu." Macao waved to him. "How was training?"

"I'll show you when someone wants to fight!" Natsu countered. "Gajeel!" His eyes switched to the dragon slayer, who was at a table munching some iron. "Let's fig-" He stopped as Erza delivered a harsh punch to his gut.

"We're back." She smiled to the guild.

"Good to see you Erza." Makarov greeted as they reached the bar. "How was training?"

"We did well. Got a lot of work done. Everyone is defiantly stronger." Erza nodded back.

"My everything hurts." Wendy moaned as she sat down.

"Guess she worked you hard too?" Mirajane asked. Wendy weakly nodded in return.

"Is everyone here?" Lucy looked around the guild. Everyone seemed to be. Levy, Jet, Droy, Romeo, Max, Macao, Wakaba, Elfman, Lisanna, Mira, Laxus, Freed, Cana, Gajeel, Evergreen, Bickslow. All of the main members were happy talking, looking at everyone's newfound strength and abilities.

"Everyone has gotten stronger in three months." Erza said to Makarov.

"Yes. But it's true that the other guilds have also grown in strength. If we want to win the Grand Magic Games, we must be ready for anything."

Erza nodded in response. "That's true. Now we ju- huh?" She stopped as she looked at the door. Standing in the enterance were too hooded figures. Brown cloaks covered their faces, but their eyes scanned the guild hall. The taller one stepped forwards, walking directly up to the bar. He stopped, then pulled his hood down.

The man was of average height, slightly taller then Natsu, with short, messy, jet black hair. His eyes were a venom green, which clashed with his tanned skin. He faced the master, before giving a toothy grin, showing a few of his fanged shape teeth.

"Hello young man." Makarov greeted. "Welcome to Fairy Tail. Can I help you?"

"Yes." The man's voice had a rippling effect. It wasn't cold, but it certainly wasn't friendly. "I'm looking for the guild's dragon slayers. Are they here?"

In an instant, Natsu, Wendy, Laxus and Gajeel narrowed their eyes. Both Gajeel and Natsu stood up, while Wendy sank lower into her seat.

"Yeah, we're here." Gajeel told the man. "Who's asking?"

The man just looked at him, a smirk covering his face. "Ah, perfect. You see, I'm training right now. I was wondering if I could use you guys to spar?"

"YES!" The man turned to find Natsu releasing a breath of fire into the air. "This is what I've been waiting for."

* * *

Fairy Tail's dragon slayers, along with Erza, Lucy, Gray, Makarov, Levy, Mira, Freed and the exceeds, were up on a hill away from the guild hall. The man, along with the other hooded figure who had yet to reveal himself, were on the other side of the hill.

"Who's going first?" Gajeel asked.

"Actually." The man said. "I'd rather I fought you all at once. I know, a little extreme, but I'm focusing on enemy awareness, so would like to have multiple opponents."

"Fine with me." Natsu smirked.

"Me too." Gajeel grinned.

"Not me." Laxus sighed. "Count me out."

The blonde began to walk away.

"L-Laxus." Freed stammered. "We can at least see what this man can do. Besides, there must be a reason he asked for dragon slayers specifically." Laxus narrowed his eyes at him, before sighing in agreement. He walked back to the others.

"I believe your name is Freed?" The man looked at Laxus' right hand man. "Please, could you draw a circle around us five. Make it so attacks can't leave or enter the area."

"Of course." Freed nodded. Waving his hand, magic runes inscribed themselves in the ground around the five. The man nodded his thanks.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Gray told Lucy under his breath. "He's taking on all four at once?"

"I know." Lucy placed a hand on her chin. "But it doesn't seem like he has much power himself. Or he's yet to show anything."

"Are you ok Happy?" Carla asked the blue cat. He had been staring at the other hooded figure for a long time, a look of interest and confusion on his face. Happy didn't answer, just continued to stare at the mystery person.

"Whenever you're ready." The man gestured to Fairy Tail. Natsu needed nothing else to get going.

He launched from his position towards the man, who threw off his cloak. Underneath was a tight, black, sleeveless top, which showed his toned arms and abs. He had baggy, brown trousers held up by a belt, and was barefoot.

Natsu drew back his fist and aimed straight for the man's head. His opponent ducked beneath it and side stepped, before lashing his leg outwards. Natsu blocked the attack as he landed, taking a small step backwards as he did so. Tightening his hands into fists, he released a quick barrage of punches. The man, seemingly in slow motion, dodged and ducked beneath the attacks, none of them coming close.

Natsu leapt back, his eyes never leaving his opponent. "What was that? I didn't scratch him!"

"Move Salamander!" Gajeel cried. The iron dragon slayer rushed past Natsu, swinging a right hook. Again, the mysterious man avoided the attack.

"Fast wind that runs the heaven..." Everyone heard Wendy chanting from behind. "... Vernier!" A wave of wind was sent out, and the dragon slayers felt their bodies become lighter. Natsu and Gajeel cracked their knuckles, before charging at their challenger with increased speed.

This time, the man had to block the incoming strikes, as they were too quick for him to dodge. But, he still found a way to defend from the two mages, both never landing a hit.

"What's with this guy?" Gajeel growled, jumping back with Natsu. "We can't hit him."

"Maybe not with physical attacks." Natsu smirked. "So how about I add a little heat."

Drawing back his body, fire built up in his mouth. "Fire Dragon Roar!" He cried, releasing the attack. The fire spiralled towards the man, who did nothing to prevent it from hitting. A large explosion rippled around him, covering him in smoke.

"Direct hit!" Happy cheered from the side. The group watched as the smoke began to fade.

"No way..." Natsu gasped. As the smoke cleared, the man was still standing in the same position as last time. His clothes were still intact and there wasn't a scratch on him.

"How?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow. Their opponent began laughing, his not so friendly voice becoming colder.

"That's it?" He chuckled. "I'm unimpressed."

"What did you do?" Natsu shouted at him. "What happened to my attack?"

"Nothing." Came the reply. "It just didn't affect me."

"Let me try." Wendy called. She dashed past her allies, jumping up into the air. "First Sky Arrow!" Her leg was cloaked in a veil of wind, before she fell towards the man, leg out straight. Once again, the man just smiled. Raising an arm, he catch Wendy by the foot, cancelling the attack. The bluenette's eyes widened as he flex outwards, sending her spiralling backwards. Natsu and Gajeel moved out of the way of the girl.

Laxus, who was watching the man with interest, wasn't so lucky. Wendy crashed into him, sending them both to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Wendy panicked, sitting up quickly. "I didn't mean to Laxus!"

"It's fine." The blonde growled. Standing up, he stared at the man. "I wasn't going to get involved, but you seem interesting."

"How so?" The man asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"You can take Natsu's attack, and Wendy's. But can you take this?" Laxus narrowed his eyes. "Raiko: Red Lightning!"

A blot of dark red lighting shot from Laxus' hand. It traveled so quickly, it was barely noticeable. But the impact was. The area around the challenger blew up with the force that ripped up the ground around him. Debris flew through the air, showering the dragon slayers in dirt. However, Laxus' face didn't change as he looked where the target was.

Once again, the smoke began to clear, and the man stood strong, on a small amount of the ground that didn't blow up. He began to sarcastically clap, enjoying the look of disbelief on everyone's face.

"Ok, that attack was strong." He smiled. "Now, I think it's time I showed you my magic..."

 _Boom! Random guy comes out of nowhere and just seems stupid strong. Hint, he's stupid strong. Let's see what this guy can do, next time! Hopefully you all enjoyed, let's me know in the reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Mystery man seems unaffected by the dragon slayer's attacks. What could his magic possibly be. And of course, this guy will make later appearances in the story. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8: Elemental

Once again, the smoke began to clear, and the man stood strong, on a small amount of the ground that didn't blow up. He began to sarcastically clap, enjoying the look of disbelief on everyone's face.

"Ok, that attack was strong." He smiled. "Now, I think it's time I showed you my magic..."

Natsu gritted his teeth before leaping towards the man. His opponent took a step backwards, flicking his hand upwards. The ground below Natsu flew into the air, taking the fire dragon slayer with it. Natsu flailed in the air for a moment before crashed into a heap on the floor.

"Ground magic huh?" He muttered into the dirt.

"Not exact-" The man began, but couldn't finish his sentence. Gajeel was beside him, his arm morphed into a giant, iron club. The man dodged the strike, resulting in an angry glare from Gajeel.

"You're a quick bugger aren't ya!" Gajeel roared, swinging again. The man leapt backwards before stamping the ground. The area shook, knocking Gajeel off balance. The man dashed forwards, delivering a harsh jab to Gajeel's chest before following with a strong hook, sending him to the floor.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" Laxus shouted.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy yelled. The two breathe attacks spiralled towards the mage, who raised his arms to defend himself. The attack clashed with his body, yet was quickly dispersed.

"Impossible..." Wendy gasped.

"Not bad." The man chuckled. "You're gonna have to try harder though."

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gajeel roared.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled. The two teamed up and swung again and again at the man, who ducked and blocked the heavy blows.

Natsu was getting angry, his strikes growing more intense. His opponent felt his flames intensify, yet did nothing to prevent the attacks. Just blocking and ducking.

"How is he unaffected by Natsu's flames?" Gray wondered, hand on his chin.

"Not just that, but he's not even flinching as iron strikes his skin. He must be tough." Pantherlily analysed.

"And Laxus' and Wendy's combined attack?" Erza was deep in though. "Earth magic can't be the only thing he has."

"Stop moving and let me hit you." Natsu growled. "Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!"

His arm was covered in a strong flame, and Natsu attempted to strike the man again. Swinging fiercely, he was stunned to find the man tightly gripping the burning arm, the flames barely bothering him.

"Yawn." The man mocked, before pushing Natsu backwards. The man jabbed at Gajeel, making him stumble backwards as well.

"What's your magic?" Laxus questioned him, lightning rippling around his body.

"Doesn't matter!" Gajeel snapped. Shadows began swarming his body, while lightning crackled around Natsu's. "Let's hit him with all our power.

"Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!"

"Lightning Flame Dragon Roar!"

"Sky Dragon Roar!"

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" The four attacks blasted towards the man, who for once staggered at the sight. The speed was so quick, he barely had time to react before the spells hit.

A defending explosion ripples through the area. The spell Freed has made flickered, the force of the attacks almost breaking it. However, it stayed strong.

"Think we got him?" Natsu asked, his lightning dying down.

"Hopefully..." Laxus muttered.

"Cocky bastard should've have made so much noise." Gajeel grinned.

"Er, guys..." Wendy said nervously. She pointed where the man had been standing. The smoke cleared to reveal an orb of water covering where he was.

"What?" Natsu gasped. Yet the surprises still came. The water fell to the floor, and an orb of earth was beneath. That fell, revealing air. Then lightning. Finally, an orb of dark blue fire. Each orb faded, until the man was standing there, panting.

"I didn't expect that." He gasped. "That would've hurt."

"How is he standing?" Wendy asked in fear.

"Enough!" Natsu bellowed. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The man smirked. He held up his hand in front of his face, each finger being swirled by the five elements.

"My name is Elemental, the Elemental Dragon Slayer." The man announced. "A special type of slayer. I control Air, Water, Earth, Lightning and Fire."

"Impossible..." Natsu breathed.

"That's why our attacks didn't affect him." Laxus realised.

"But dragon slayers can only have one element unless they absorb another..." Gajeel thought. "He never absorbed yours right?"

Wendy shook her head, still in disbelief in what she was hearing. Elemental stood tall, the elements still swirling his finger tips.

"You can't be a real dragon slayer." Natsu barked. "Prove it to me!" He charged forwards, body alight.

"Ok." The man shrugged. "Elemental Dragon Roar!" Energy built up inside him, before he released a strong breath attack. Air, fire, water, earth and lightning fired towards Natsu, the impact sending him backwards into the dirt. He sat up, panting, his body bruised and dirty.

"Y..You can't be a real slayer." Natsu gasped. "We... can only have one element."

"I don't know the reason." Elemental shrugged. "Or how it happened. But I can use more then one."

"Are you a second generation?" Laxus asked.

"A what?" Elemental raised his eyebrows. "I don't know what that means?"

"Oh forget it!" Gajeel cried. "Iron Dragon Ro-!" He stopped, as Elemental had crossed the distance between them in a second. He struck Gajeel across the head, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

"Gajeel!" Natsu yelled.

"Next?" Elemental asked, glancing at Wendy. His fist was set alight with his blue flame, and he charged towards her. The girl barely had time to defend herself before she was sent into the ground, a burn mark on her stomach.

"You little-" Laxus shouted. Laxus vanished in a flash of lightning, reappearing behind Elemental. He lashed out, making the challenger stumbled. However, elemental recovered quickly, air surrounding his body.

"Tornado Terror!" He yelled, swiping his arms. The wind raged around Laxus, pushing him backwards. Laxus was thrown off his feet, high into the air, before tumbling back down. The impact of his body cracked the ground around him.

"Who... are you?" Natsu asked, lifting himself from the ground. Elemental looked at him, a golden glint in his eye.

"The strongest slayer..." He smiled, before raising his hands above his head. A large, black orb, the elements swirling inside it, was formed. Elemental launched the attack towards Nastu, who didn't have time to brace for impact.

 _Is this guy too powerful? You bet your ass he is. Hopefully you all enjoyed, I'm slightly a head on these chapters, so you don't have to worry about these going out late!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Did I leave on a cliffhanger? Yes, yes I did? But we will finally, finally get into the tournament. Sorry for the wait. But every good thing needs a build up. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 9: The Announcment

Natsu sat up quickly, panting. He looked around around to see he was in Fairy Tail's medical room, with Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus all in beds around him. They showed concern as Natsu moved, wincing as he did so.

"You're awake." Wendy smiled.

"What happened?" Natsu asked in annoyance, noticing the bandages around his arm and torso. "Where's that slayer?"

"Left." Laxus growled.

"How come we're in here!" Natsu snapped. "Thought we were fighting."

"He beat us you idiot." Gajeel told him. "Beat us then left."

"No way..." Natsu gasped, looking at each of them, thoughts swirling his head. This random guy, Elemental, comes out of no where, claiming to be a dragon slayer, with multiple elements, beats four other dragon slayers, then vanishes. He couldn't believe it.

"Not true." A voice said. The slayer and turned to face the door, just to see Erza standing there. "He came shortly after we moved you in here."

"He did?" Gajeel asked.

 _The doors swung open. Elemental strolled through the hall, his hooded partner behind him. Fairy Tail stood up instantly, glaring at him._

 _"Are they ok?" Elemental asked._

 _"If you mean the dragon slayers, then they are fine." Erza replied. "Why are you here?"_

 _"I was going to say thank you for the fight, but if they aren't here I won't bother." Elemental said, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I'm off in that case." He turned to go before Erza called to him_

 _"Are you a second generation dragon slayer?"_

 _"A what?" Elemental turned to her. "I've said, I don't know what that means."_

 _"Well are you a first generation?"_

 _"What's this generation stuff?" Elemental raised an eyebrow._

 _"We're you raised by a dragon?" Cana chipped in._

 _"Don't know." Elemental shrugged._

 _"How do you not know?" Cana narrowed her eyes._

 _"I've lost my memories of when I was a child." Elemental told them. "I simply don't know. Sorry."_

 _"It's fine..." Erza said._

 _"Oh, who's that?" Happy asked. He was pointing towards the hooded figure._

 _"Oh yeah. Come in Tyler, take it off."_

 _The hooded figure looked at him, before shaking the hood off. The entire cloak fell to the floor, reveal a maroon coloured cat on stilts. The cat has a scar above his right eye, and a chunk of his ear was missing._

 _"This is my partner, Tyler." Elemental introduced._

 _"Another's exceed?" Carla looked at the cat, who just waved back._

 _"Makes sense. All dragon slayers have an exceed." Cana muttered, taking a sip from her bottle._

 _"Well, we're off!" Tyler said. The exceeds voice was upbeat and joyful, which contrasted Elemental's colder tone._

 _"And last thing." Elemental looked back as he reached the door. "You all competeing in the tournament?"_

 _"Of course." Erza nodded. "So you're in a guild?"_

 _"Guild?" Elemental narrowed his eyes. "Course not... I hate them." With that, he left in silence, Tyler following him._

"He hates guilds?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, but how does he expect to compete without being in one." Erza placed a hand on her chin in thought.

"Guys!" Happy flew thought the door. "The lacrima announcing the Grabd Magic Games is here!"

Erza didn't even have time to blink before the slayers had rushed past her into the main hall. Fairy Tail was gathered around a table, the small lacrima in the middle.

"Well!" Natsu barked.

"Ill do it." Lucy reached over and gently tapped the lacrima. It lit up, showing the announcer for the Grand Magic Games, Chapati Lola.

"Greetings to any guild or family watching this." Chapati said proudly. "As you are aware, in three months time, our yearly competition will be held. However, this year, the Grand Magic Games will not be happening..."

"WHAT!" Natsu roared, fire raging from his mouth. The whole guild erupted in cries of anger and annoyance.

"... as a new tournament will be held." Chapati continued. The guild silenced, staring at the lacrima.

"The Grand Magic Games tells Fiore who the strongest guild is. But, wouldn't it be better to know who is the strongest mage? This year, a tournament to find out who the strongest mage will take place. It's name?"

"The Trail Of Magic."

Fairy Tail was stunned. Chapati carried on. "As usual, it will take place in three months in the city of Crocus. We will use the same arena as the Grand Magic Games. Anyone can enter, if you're in a guild or not. But remember, if you enter while you're in a guild, it's likely you'll have to fight some of your guild mates. Only rule is, no one from dark guilds, or have been kicked from dark guilds can enter."

"We hope to see many of you in three months. May the best mage win!" With that, the larcrima shut off.

"We're... against each other?" Gajeel slowly asked. Fairy Tail looked around, analysising their future competition.

"EASY!" Natsu yelled, his hands setting alight. "Gajeel! Gray! Cana! Elfman! Erza! Laxus! Everyone!" He pointed at people in turn. "I'll say this now, I'm coming out on top! I'll prove I'm the strongest in this room!"

"Good joke." Gray challenged. "I'm taking that top spot."

"None of you are real men! The winner will be me!" Elfman shouted.

"Gramps!" Natsu barked towards Makarov, who was deep in thought. "Whoever wins gets to be S-Class, right?"

Erza raised an eyebrow. "And what if me or Laxus win?"

"Then you become SS-Class." Natsu snapped. "But that won't happen."

"We've all been training together for three months. We know all of our new skills." Lucy placed a hand on her chin.

"We still have three months to train." Natsu told her.

"Alright!" Makarov raises his voice. "Listen up Fairy Tail. Yes you'll be against each other. However, other guilds will enter. As well as some who aren't even in guilds. There will be powerful opponents, such as Jura and that Elemental person. I don't care who wins, I'd like someone in this guild to win this! Train and become number one!"

"YES!" Natsu let a stream of fire into the air. "I'm all fired up!"

 _Its finally been announced. One more chapter, then time skip three months ahead. Then it all begins. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	10. Chapter 10

_And we are back. I'm a few a head on chapters, so there should be no reason these go out late. We got the news about the Trail of Magic last chapter. We get a look at what each character is thinking today, and then it finally begins. I think 10 chapters of build up was enough. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 10: Separation

"Are you sure we should've left the others?" Happy asked as he flew by Natsu.

"Of course." Natsu grunted, lifting himself upwards. He refused to look down, knowing he wouldn't be able to see the ground from this high up a mountain. "If we're against each other, they can't see us training."

"Well, what's the plan?" Happy looked at him. The pinkette hoisted himself up to the peak of the mountain, high above the clouds.

"I meditate." Natsu replied simply.

"You'll what?" Happy's jaw dropped. "You don't meditate, you punch stuff!"

"I know." Natsu dropped his bags to the ground. He walked to the middle and sat down. "But, I need to get in tune with my magic somehow."

"What do you mean?"

Natsu smirked. "I've realised my magic can do a lot. Apart from being a fire dragon, I've absorbed god slayer magic, Laxus' magic, Leo's regulus magic, and I've entered dragon force. If I can utilise all of those forms of magic in battle, it'll be so unpredictably powerful." His grin widened. "It'll be awesome."

"You think you can do all of that?" Happy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I can activate Lightning Flame Dragon Mode at will. Why not Fire Dragon God Mode?" Natsu took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He held his hands out to the side, concentrating. He let the magic run through his veins, and remembering his fight with Zancrow on Tenrou Island. He remembered being completely drained of magic power, which allowed him to absorb the black fire. Then he remembered the destructive force it gave off, and how it helped him overcome Zancrow.

"Natsu?" Natsu opened his eyes to find his right hand covered in his usual flames, but his left surrounded in a black flame. Natsu gasped at the sight, before feeling his energy drain away. The flames faded and he laid flat on his back.

"Are you ok?" Happy fluttered over, concerned.

"That drains a lot of energy..." Natsu panted. "But if I can do that, I can do the others. Just need practise."

* * *

"Open, Gate of the Spirts. Leo, Gemini, Aries, Scorpio!" In a flash, the four spirits appeared. Lucy stood strong, proud of the three months of training she'd endured.

"Excellent work Lucy." Leo applauded. "We're all so proud."

"Thanks guys." Lucy smiled. "Being able to use four spirits in battle, while fighting myself will be really useful."

"You been practising your whip?"

"Of course. I'm getting good at it."

"Kinky kinky." Gemini chanted.

"It's not kinky." Lucy snapped at them. "It's a way of tying them up."

"Kinky kinky." They repeated.

"Gonna use it on Natsu?" Scorpio joked.

"Don't make me send you all back." Lucy growled.

"We're messing." Leo smiled.

Lucy shook her head. "I know."

"S-So Miss Lucy. Wants the p-plan over the next three months.?" Aries asked timidly.

"We're going to practise combos and quickly summoning spirits." Lucy told them.

* * *

Gajeel dropped his bag down, staring at the forest in front of him.

"So the plan?" Pantherlily asked, looking up at him.

"I'm going to cut down as many as these trees as possible before I run out of power." Gajeel smirked.

"I don't see why." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"In fights, Salamander has the advantage due to him being able to eat explosions. His magic can be replenished. I don't have that luxury. There isn't iron in every match for me to eat. So, I need to be able to go long amounts of time without restoring magic for longer fights." Gajeel explained.

"Hmmmm, I see." Lily nodded. "But what about your shadow magic?"

"My what?"

Lily looked at him in confusion. "Your shadow magic? The magic you absorbed from Rogue?"

"Oh, right, that form." Gajeel snorted. "Unlike Salamander, I don't have control over my duel slayer magic. Not sure how to activate it at will, I've only used it a few times. I'd rather focus on my normal magic."

"Good point. I'd still try."

"Yeah I will. But first..." Magic flared around him as he bared his fang like teeth. "I wanna see how many trees I can rip up at once."

"But what about nature?" Lily questioned.

Gajeel laughed. "Who cares? Iron Dragon Roar!" A blast of energy was released from his mouth, ripping trees from the ground instantly. Dust flew into the air as trees toppled over. A straight line of destruction was put through the trees as Gajeel stopped his attack.

"Impressive." Lily complimented.

"I know." Gajeel grinned.

* * *

"You sure you wanna leave Romeo?" Macao asked his son.

Romeo nodded. "Thanks for the training Dad, but I want to see what I can achieve on my own."

"Be careful kid." Wakaba told him. Romeo nodded again.

"But are you sure?" Macao questioned.

"Dad." Romeo sighed. "It's only for a while. I'll keep in contact and I'll be safe. I promise."

"If you're sure..." His dad muttered. "But you have a lot to get to get to a level like Elfman. Even more so to get to Natsu's power."

"I know." Romeo grinned, his eyes glinting with determination. "I plan to get to that level."

* * *

The water collapsed back into the ocean. The bluenette dropped to her knees, panting. A drop of sweat trickled down the side of her face.

"Again..." Juvia muttered. She slowly rose to her feet, staring at the vast ocean before her. "Need... to try... again." She raised her arms, and a large orb of water rose in front of her. Juvia's arms shook slightly as she held the water high, trying to not let it splash into the ocean again.

She gritted her teeth as she felt her magic drain from her body. Little orbs of water fell back into the sea, yet she managed to keep the majority of it high in the air.

Once again, the water fell from the sky back into the sea. Juvia swayed on her feet, light-headed. She fell backwards onto the floor, panting again.

"I need to train." Juvia muttered. "How can I be with Gray if I'm not even on the same level as him? No..." She closed her eyes, thinking. "I need to do this for me. To become stronger. That way... I can protect those I want to. Including Gray."

Her eyes flashed open with determination.

 _And we are done. 10 chapters of build up to the Trail of Magic. We finally move forwards. Let's get the plot of the story started. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	11. Chapter 11

_These chapters will go up randomly from now on. No schedule, I find it hard to stick to with collage work. They will be up when they are ready._

 _After 10 chapters of build-up, we finally get to the story. Well... the tournament doesn't start right away. We gotta get to Crocus first. And meet some familiar people._ Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Crocus

Makarov stood in the middle of the guild hall. Only a few of the older members were scattered around the tables, but all had their eyes on the large double doors. It had been three months since the announcement of the Trail of Magic, and most of the younger members of the guild left in order to train.

The doors slowly creaked open, and, one by one, members flooded the hall. Natsu, Laxus, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Elfman, Romeo, Cana, Freed, Mirajane, Evergreen, Juvia, different members came in. Each one had a look of determination on their faces. And each one had a new aura, something different.

"My children." Makarov boomed. "You've all been gone too long."

"Good to see you all." Macao called from his seat.

"I hope you've all be training well." Erza looked around, also able to sense the new aura.

"Course." Natsu smirked. "Here, let me show you..." His hands set alight.

"Cool it hothead." Gray muttered, shooting him a look.

"Don't start a fight now boys." Makarov grunted to them. "The tournament is tomorrow. We need to get to Crocus. The entire guild. I have already rented a place for us to stay. Please, use your own means of transportation to get there. You all best be there for tonight. Even if you aren't competing, we need to support those who are." Everyone nodded at the master's words.

* * *

"Why did we get a carriage." Natsu moaned, leaning over the side of the cart, face green. Wendy was next to him, her hands covering her mouth.

"You couldn't have trained to deal with motion sickness?" Gray looked at the two.

"We can't help it." Wendy groaned.

"Aren't becoming the best like that." Lucy said with a weak smile.

"Who will be at the tournament?" Gray asked Erza, who was riding the horse at the front of the cart.

"Hard to tell." Erza narrowed her eyes. "We know that Elemental will be there. He must've known that it was a solo tournament beforehand. He's not in a guild remember?"

"Anyone we should worry about?" Lucy questioned.

"Apart from him, Jura and Sting are a problem. Both are powerful. Lyon isn't a pushover either. But they aren't who I'm worried about."

"Then who?" Natsu asked, before throwing up over the side of the cart.

"The mages who have been in secret. Like Elemental. A powerful mage who turned up out of nowhere. There must be others like him."

"So what?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "We'll kick there ass like everyone else."

"Don't be so sure..." Erza warned.

* * *

"Freedom." Natsu cried, leaping from the cart and kissing the ground beneath him. Wendy also collapsed onto the ground, the green shade leaving her face.

"I kind of hoped you wouldn't develop motion sickness too Wendy." Carla sighed.

"Me too." Wendy smiled back.

"Wendy!" A voice travelled over to them. Wendy sat up to see a pinkette running over.

"Sherria!" The bluenette called back. She got up and gave the Sky god slayer a tight hug. "Good to see you."

"And you." Sherria beamed. "All if you." She added as she looked at the others.

"So Lamia Scale is here?" Gray asked.

"Yep." Sherria nodded happily. "We've also seen Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel around."

"Well now we're here." Natsu grinned, a flame flickering in his eyes.

"Let's go everyone." Erza ordered. "We need to get to our area. Others may be there already."

"I'll tell Lamia Scale that you're here." Sherria beamed. "We'll come by in the evening."

* * *

Sherria ran through the streets of Crocus, excited to tell her guild about Fairy Tail's arrival. She moved so quickly that she barely saw where she was going, until she crashed into someone. She fell backwards, crashing to the ground, as well as the person she'd crashed into.

"Ow..." Sherria groaned, rubbing her head. "Oh, are you okay?" She asked frantically.

"Yeah... I'm fine." The person replied. They sat up, showing a petite girl, slightly smaller than Sherria, with a black, pixie cut hair style. Her skin was pale and she had dazzling green eyes. She was wearing a grey jacket, leggings and skirt, which contrasted the girl's violet shirt. As Sherria got to her feet, she noticed a silver bracelet on her wrist.

"I'm so sorry." Sherria apologised, extending a hand to lift the girl up.

"No, don't worry, its fine." The girl responded. "I wasn't looking."

"Neither was I." Sherria smiled weakly.

"You here for the tournament?" The girl asked.

"Yeah? I'm guessing you are too?" Sherria questioned.

The girl nodded in response. "Yep. I'm Erika."

"Sherria." The pinkette extended her hand again. Erika shook it in return.

"Always good to meet someone new." Erika smiled.

"Course it is." Sherria just remembered what she was meant to be doing. "I've got to go, sorry. See you Erika."

"Bye Sherria." Erika waved as the god slayer scurried off.

 _Brand new character. This isn't my character, this from someone called Gentlemen Dunsparce. I'm really thankful that he allowed me to use his character. Expect to see more of Sherria! Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Really glad that I'm ahead in these chapters. Makes it a lot easier to get these out. Just letting everyone know now, this story will have lots of fighting chapters. Obviously. It's a tournament after all. Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 12: Conflict

"Made it." Erza announced as she walked into Fairy Tail's hall. Each guild got a whole area to stay in, while individuals who entered the tournament had to stay in apartments. Members turned and welcomed the group.

"Good to see you made it." Makarov said proudly.

"Any problems?" Cana asked.

"Apart from these two being sick, none." Gray replied, pointing to Natsu and Wendy.

"We saw Sherria here." Wendy told everyone. "She said she'll bring Lamia Scale over."

"We spoke to Sting and Yukino along the way." Gajeel said. "They'll bring Sabertooth along soon to."

"A party before we beat the crap outta them." Natsu said loudly. "I like it."

"Then lets get everything ready." Lucy smiled.

* * *

It didn't take long for guilds to arrive. The first was Sabertooth, all except Yukino, who greeted the rival guild with enthusiasm. Then Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus showed up. Finally, Lamia Scale as well. Fairy Tail's building was crowed, and Mirajane had work cut out for her as everyone kept ordering drinks.

"How do you think the tournament will work?" Erza asked Lamia Scale's strongest wizard, Jura.

"I have no idea." The Wizard Saint replied honestly. "If so many people competeing, the tournament could last for days."

"There must be a way to narrow the contestants down." Erza places a hand on her chin. "Maybe a power level test?"

"Could easily be that. We must be prepared for anything they throw at us."

"You can't beat us!" Sting yelled loudly.

"Easily could." Natsu countered. "I've done it before!"

"I've gotten stronger since then."

"So have I." Natsu shrugged. "My training has been intense."

"You have no idea what I can do." Sting smirked.

"Guess I'll have to find out."

"Always bickering." Gajeel grunted.

Levy giggled a little. "Let them have their fun. Everyone is super hyped."

"Doesnt mean they can argue." Gajeel snorted. Levy shook her head.

* * *

"Did I just hear Natsu?" The exceed asked his partner.

"Yeah, I heard him too."

"Let's go say hi."

"Why?"

"Come on Elemental. Didn't you want to say thanks for the fight?" Tyler raised an eyebrow to him.

"I'll see him later." Tyler pouted.

"Well I wanna go."

Elemental sighed. "Go ahead. Just don't stay up too late."

"I won't." Tyler smiled, before he spread his wings and took off to look for Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Right here, right now!" Natsu yelled.

"Deal." Sting boomed, his white dragon slayer magic swirling around his hands.

"Enough." Erza roared. A spear flew between the two slayers, landing in the wall behind them. They both turned pale as they looked at the redhead.

"No. Fighting." Erza hissed. Natsu and Sting both nodded rapidly, their magic drying down.

"Serves them right." Gajeel grinned.

"Quiet metal mouth." Natsu shot. Gajeel Justin's shrugged again, not wanting to get into conflict.

"Guys!" A voice called. Everyone turned to find Tyler's fly in through the window, landing on the bar next to Happy.

"Tyler?' Lucy asked.

"Yep." The exceed nodded back.

"So Elemental is around?"

"Yeah, but he's not coming." Tyler sighed. "Just didn't seem in the mood."

"Who?" Leon asked.

"A mage who had a fight with out dragon slayers." Makarov explained. "And he won."

"He beat them?" Leon looked shocked.

"Indeed. Even Laxus." Makarov continued. Laxus, who was sitting at the bar, hung his head.

"He must be strong." Jura analysed.

"He is. Very." Natsu narrowed his eyes. "And he's competing."

"So someone new to look out for." Jura smiled.

"Do you know his plans Tyler?" Erza asked the exceed, who was getting to know the others.

Tyler nodded. "I do. But don't think I'm saying, it would ruin the fun."

* * *

Yukino rounded another corner, beginning to lose breath. She couldn't find Fairy Tail's building, yet badly wanted to see everyone again. She turned another corner, yet tripped as she didn't notice the stairs it lead to. To make matters worse, she crashed into someone, knocking them both down the stairs.

The pair landed in a pile at the bottom, both of them groaning at the impact. Yukino just managed to stop her head crashing into the pavement below, and her head rested against the strangers. However, she couldn't help but let out a little moan as she felt a hand grip her chest.

"Sorry!" The man she crashed into pushed himself away. Yukino looked at him, understanding it was an accident.

"No, I'm sorry." Yukino shook her head. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I was in a rush to the Fairy Tail building."

"Fairy Tail?" The man raised an eyebrow. "I know where that is. My friend is there now."

"Could you show me?" Yukino asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah." The man got to his feet. He swirled his hand, and a gush of air lifted Yukino to her feet. "I'm Elemental."

"Yukino." The Celestial Wizard replied. "Air magic?" She asked as they began to walk.

"I... er, yeah." Elemental stuttered. "Comes in useful. Yourself?"

"I'm a Celestial Wizard."

"Celestial? With the keys and stuff?" Yukino nodded. "Aren't they rare?"

"Indeed we are."

* * *

"That's your thirteenth drink Cana." Mira raised an eyebrow to her.

"I'm fine." Cana hiccupped.

"Yeah, you sound it." Gray snorted.

"Clothes?" Cana smirked.

"Crap!" The Ice-Make Wizard cried, looking around for his clothes.

"There are probably over one hundred wizards competing, how will they filter us down?" Erza asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe a series of one on one battles?" Rogue seemed to appear from nowhere, answering the question.

"Unlikely. Not with the amount here."

"So what? A power contest?"

"That sounds a lot better." Erza nodded.

"I made it!" A voice came from the door. Yukino had walked in, Elemental behind him.

"So you did come." Tyler smirked at him.

"Shut up." Elemental smirked back.

"Good to see you Yukino." Lucy hugged her fellow Celestial Wizard.

"And you."

"Can I get you a drink?" Elemental offered Yukino.

"Oh?"

"As apologies for what happened." Elemental grinned.

"Oh, of course."

The party continued, everyone getting more and more tipsy. Natsu and Gajeel had begun arguing, yet Erza was too deep in conversation to notice. Wendy, Sherria and Carla were dumbly singing "Snow Fairy" in the corner and Elfman had begun and arm wrestling contest with Jura.

Sting, however, had noticed Elemental and Yukino giggling at the bar. He headed straight over, Rogue noticing his movements from across the room.

"Hey." Sting said, rather harshly, to Elemental. The man glanced up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Talking." Came the simple answer.

"Who even are you?"

"Don't worry, he helped me." Yukino said calmly.

"I'm Elemental."

"The so called "Defeater of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer." Is that right?"

"So what?"

"Sting." Yukino said sharply. Elemental's eyes changed. They narrowed as he got to his feet. Rogue crossed the room instantly, backing Sting. The room fell silent.

"You're Sting?" Elemental asked. His voice was cold, just as cold as when he had revealed his true power to Fairy Tail. "And you must be Rogue?"

"Is there an issue?" Rogue asked.

"No, no issue. I assume you're competing in the tournament."

"Yeah, we are." Sting snarled at him.

"Good." Elemental strolled past the pair to the door, he glanced back towards the Twin Dragon Slayers. "I hope I can face you both."

He opened the door, calling "Don't be too long Tyler."

Before he left, the door swinging closed, leaving a defending silence.

 _Lets be real, Sting has a love interest for Yukino. Or at least that's a ship. So don't blame him for getting mad when a stranger is buying his crush a drink. Just thought I'd stir up some conflict. Hope you all enjoyed!_


	13. Chapter 13

_And finally it all starts. Due to this being a tournament, there will be a lot of fighting. If you don't enjoy that, probably stop reading now. Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 13: Thirty Two

"What do you think will happen?" Makarov asked.

"Not sure." Erza shrugged. "It can't be too advanced, there are too many people here."

"Think it'll be similar to how the Grand Magic Games work?" Gray questioned.

"Could be anything." Levy sighed. Fairy Tail was in the waiting room, just down the hall from the Crocus arena. They were waiting to be called forwards. They heard other guilds like Sabertooth get called, as well as all of the non guild wizards entering at once.

The tension in the room was heavy. Everyone kept glancing at everyone with the knowledge that they may have to fight in the tournament. Only a few people didn't seem bothered by this fact, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Laxus, all of whom had been itching for a good fight since the tournament was announced.

"And lastly." A voice announced over the lacrima in the room. "The wizards from the strongest guild who are competing. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Romeo, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Cana, Freed, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Mirajane and Mest!"

"Good luck guys." Levy told them as they stood up.

"You aren't coming?" Lucy asked in shock. "But you should be out there with me!"

"Sorry Lu." Levy gave a small smile. "I'll be cheering for you."

Fairy Tail left the room and made their way down the tunnel leading to the arena. The light hit them, as they entered the arena. The place was already swarmed, as Erza had guessed, with well over one hundred people participating.

"So... so many people." Wendy gasped.

"And everyone is here!" A voice boomed over the stadium. Looking up, they saw two men seated overhead the crowd, microphones in front of them. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am your host, Chapati Lola, here with Mr. Yajima. Today is a special day in Fiore history, as over one hundred wizards have chosen to compete in the brand new tournament, the Trail Of Magic."

The crowds burst into cheers, defending the participants below.

"So much louder then when we were last here." Natsu muttered as Erza scanned the participants. She saw Sabertooth talking among themselves, as well as members of Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel. Two cloaked figures were also standing around. She guessed one to be Elemental. The other was unknown to her, but something was also familiar about them. There was a man with half white, half red hair. And woman with pink hair similar to Natsu. A small girl in a grey jacket and violet skirt, looking excited.

"As you can see, we can't have a tournament of over one hundred people, that would be too much." Lola laughed slightly. "So, we will be narrowing down the competition. To only thirty two players."

The crowd gasped in shock and confusion, as well as the contestants. They looked at each other, but all had the same confused face.

"Don't worry, we aren't picking and choosing who goes through. Yajima, please explain how the selection process will work?"

Yajima cleared his throat. "It's simple. You're all in the arena right now. If you fall unconscious, give up or get thrown out of the arena, you will be out. The last thirty two will move through to the proper tournament. It is every mage for themselves. A free for all if you will. You can team up on mages, go solo, hide and wait. It's up to you. The remaining thirty two will start the actual tournament tomorrow."

"Free for all fight huh?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"My sort of fight." Natsu grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"You have thirty seconds to take your positions. I recommend staying away from a certain few wizards down there."

Everyone scattered. Some surrounded others, some moved closer to the wall, a few even grabbed others so they didn't escape.

"Before we begin, I need to crowd to show some enthusiasm. Let's hear some cheers." The crowd roared with excitement. "That'll do it. Everyone, the Trail Of Magic begins in..."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Begin!" Lola yelled.

A large cloud of dust rose into the air as mages and spells were let loose. Most noticeably, a wave of fire and ice. Both Gray and Natsu has released large attacks to wipe out as many people as possible. Natsu especially didn't waste any time jumping into the action. Fists ablaze, he dived into a crowd of mages, swinging at whoever dared come near him.

On the other hand, Gray stayed slight back, conserving his energy and only fighting those who approached him. He fought from a distance, taking extra precautions not to take any damage before the main event.

Erza also adopted this strategy, she didn't fight anyone, but rather observed those who seemed to be doing well, absorbing as much information as possible. Only when someone attempted a fight did she counter.

Elfman had followed Natsu's tactic, and was charging head first into some fights, screaming "Man" as he did so. Despise being an easy target thanks to his size, his brute force was enough to overpower anyone facing him.

"Heeeyyyyy... Elfman." A drunken voice got his attention. Elfman turned around to see a flask drop to the floor. Quatro Cerberus' strongest S-Class mage, Bacchus, cracked his neck, smiling dangerously at him. "Round two buddy?"

"Trying to lose again." Elfman grinned, his body transforming into the form of a tiger. He leapt at Bacchus, who countered with a leap of his own. The clash sent shockwaves through the arena, making the crowd scream louder than before.

"What's this? Fairy Tail's Elfman is fighting Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus for a second time. Last time it didn't end so well for Bacchus, let's see if this time he can change it around."

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Loke!" The ginger spirit appeared next to Lucy with his signature smirk.

"Need some assistance princess?" He asked, pushing his shades up.

"Punch everyone who comes near us. We wanna be one of the last ones standing." Lucy ordered, pulling out her whip.

"Understood." Loke nodded, instantly striking someone sneaking up on them. Off in the distance, Jura was looking around at the battles breaking out.

"This is beginning to look interesting." He said to no one in particular. "Now... who would be a challenge?"

"How about me?" Someone asked. Jura looked over his should to see a man with half white, half red hair looking at him.

"Greetings." Jura bowed his head slightly. "Jura, Wizard Saint and member of Lamia Scale."

"Pleasure." The man replied. "Todoroki. No guild."

"Interesting." Jura repeated. He took a fighting stance. "Please make this fun for me." He beckoned Todoroki towards him. Todoroki nodded, and launched himself at an incredible pace towards Jura. Jura, slightly stunned at the speed, took a step backwards and flicked his fingers upwards, causing the ground in front of him to raise up into a wall. Todoroki didn't slow down. He jumped up into the air, just managing to jump over the wall, and came down with an incredible speed, landing inches from Jura. He pulled back his fists and let loose a barrage of attacks. Jura dodged and blocked the incoming blows, testing the man's speed and power.

Not too far from Jura and the newcomer, Natsu was having the time of his life. Wave after wave of participants attempted to overpower him, each time they were thrown back by his sheer might.

"He's insane. We can't beat that." One cried as he approached.

"You bet you can't. Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu bellowed, and blast covering his foes.

"And Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel is still bringing devastation to the battle field, his power is too much to handle." Lola cried.

"Indeed. Natsu is certainly a powerful dragon slayer, maybe the strongest. Although, it can still be argued that either Sting or Laxus hold that title." Yajima told him.

"What?" Natsu snapped, looking up at Yajima. "I'll show you. STING!"

Sting, who himself was knocking opponents back and enjoying himself, turned just in time to see Natsu changing towards him like a bullet. He narrowly dodged the Fairy Tail wizard, a look of shock on his face.

"Natsu?" He gasped.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" Natsu screeched, swinging his foot and striking Sting across the jaw. The mage stumbled backwards.

"Was gonna beat you on the actual tournament, but I guess here works." Sting smirked, his holy magic surrounded his first. "White Dragon Holy Fist!"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted. The two attacks collided with each other, shockwaves being sent outwards and knocking people off their feet.

"Not too many people left." Gajeel muttered to himself, looking around the arena. There were around half of the people left, meaning the remaining thirty two would be picked shortly. "These guys are strong, the weak ones have been taken out. Gotta play safe." He followed Erza's approach of only facing those coming towards him. Wasting energy in theses fights was useless. He did notice Natsu and Sting brawling, and resisted the urge to join the pair. Mini fights were still breaking out everywhere. Gajeel did see two figures who hadn't seemed to have moved from their position since the battle started.

"And he's won!" Lola yelled. Bacchus dropped to the ground, unmoving, Elfman standing tall over him, yet bruises all over. "Elfman has bested Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus for the second time. Make this man S-Class already."

Finally, one of the hooded men moved. He lifted his head to check how many was left, a small smirk on his face. Laxus' eyes instantly darted towards him as the man's hood was removed.

"I did guess right. Course you're here." Laxus growled, walking towards him.

"I did say I was competing." Elemental replied. "Oh right, you weren't awake then." He added, his voice cold.

"Wanna try me now?" Laxus spat.

"You want to lose the tournament this early?" Elemental raised an eyebrow. Laxus bared his fanged teeth, and leapt into the air, lightning swarming his body.

"EVERYBODY STOP FIGHTING!" Lola roared.

The arena froze, looking towards Lola who was now on his feet.

"Thirty two of you remain. Congratulations."

Laxus landed inches away from Elemental, shooting daggers at him. "I'll get you."

"Everyone please turn your attention to the scoreboard. Those who passed will appear in no particular order."

Everyone looked up.

 _1)_ _Erza_

 _2) Gray_

 _3) Mest_

 _4) Wendy_

 _5) Romeo_

 _6) Lucy_

 _7) Sting_

 _8) Cana_

 _9) Elemental_

 _10) Zarya_

 _11) Rogue_

 _12) Todoroki_

 _13) Jura_

 _14) Natsu_

 _15) Mirajane_

 _16) Blackward_

 _17) Ghost_

 _18) Ichiya_

 _19) Laxus_

 _20) Sherria_

 _21) Ren_

 _22) Sho-Ju_

 _23) Sherria_

 _24) Jellal_

 _25) Erika_

 _26) Toph_

 _27) Rider_

 _28) Lyon_

 _29) Minerva_

 _30) Kagura_

 _31) Gajeel_

 _32) Juvia_

The crowd erupted into cheers, while those in the arena looked around at each other, stern gazes. Some looked surprised that they got in. Others looked surprised at who else got in. Erza was looking at the other hooded figure, now aware of who he was. And others had smug looks on their faces, such as Natsu, Elfman, Sting and Cana.

"And there we go, everyone who is in the tournament. The contestants will begin battle tomorrow. Thank you all for joining us!"

 _And there we go, the thirty two contestants. Some you recognise, others you don't. Lets see how they all do! Hope you all enjoyed!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Back with another chapter. I'm really excited to start writing ahead, I wanna get good at writing fight scenes. And there will be a lot. I've also decided that this story will link to another story that I have planned for the future, so think of a prequel to this when it comes out! Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 14: The Matchups

Every one still standing was looking at each other, eyes narrowed. Medics ran into the arena to escort those who didn't qualify. The remaining members had a few bruises and bumps, but all seemed to be in good condition.

"Jellal should be in jail!" A man from the crowd yelled. He pointed to the only hooded figure, who turned away.

"Yeah, it's against the council."

"He imprisioned people!" Angry shouts from the stands came out, people targeting Jellal.

"He doesn't deserve this." Natsu growled, looking at everyone who was shouting. "They need to shut up."

"Jellal." Erza whispered to herself, looking at the man.

"Okay, okay folks." Yajima said clearly. "We are all aware of Jellal. However, he has redeemed himself. His has been pardoned by the council and is no longer seen as an enemy. His guild is a legal guild. He is just like the others down there."

Jellal finally removed his hood, revealing his face. He gave a small nod to Yajima.

"Thank you Yajima." Lola smiled. "Now, the rules."

"You thirty two will compete in one-on-one battles through out the tournament. They will be randomised, so you don't know who you're facing. We don't know who you're facing. If you lose in your match, unable to battle or any other reason, you are out. No coming back in. The last one standing wins."

"And..." Lola gave a small smile as everyone was watching him intensely, wondering what he would say next. "You will automatically be given the title of S-Class if you're in a guild, and the title of Wizard Saint. Of course Jura has both already, so we will think of something different for you."

"Now I all believe you would like to see your match ups?" Yakima said. The hologram that had everyone's names on flickered, revealing the randomised match ups.

 _Elfman vs Elemental_

 _Cana vs Erika_

 _Ghost vs Sting_

 _Rouge vs Wendy_

 _Romeo vs Todoroki_

 _Erza vs Kagura_

 _Zarya vs Lyon_

 _Gajeel vs Lucy_

 _Sherria vs Minerva_

 _Rider vs Mirajane_

 _Ichiya vs Sho-Ju_

 _Gray vs Juvia_

 _Laxus vs Jura_

 _Blackward vs Ichiya_

 _Toph vs Jellal_

 _Natsu vs Mest_

The contestants looked around at each other. Erza took her time to examine those she was unaware of, using the board to identify who was who. Elemental looked the same as last time, no real difference about him. Todoroki, the man with white and red hair, seemed to have a burn mark over his left eye. He had a serious look on his face, and he too was looking at his competitors.

Then there was Zarya. The woman was tall and muscly, with bright pink hair. She had a scar in the shape of an "x" over one eye, and looked as if she could crush boulders with her bare hands. She carried no weapon, leaving Erza to wonder her magic.

Erza's eyes then trailed to the man called Ghost. Despite his name, Ghost wore a glimmering white cape, and a navy blue top with the same colour trousers. He had big, black boots on, and his black hair draped over him, going all the way down to his waist. He had piercing blue eyes, which drilled into Erza as he stared back.

Then there was Erika. Erza had noticed this girl earlier, in the grey jacket and violet skirt. Her top was also violet and her black hair was in a short pixie cut. Erza also noticed that her skin was pale, which lead her to assume she wasn't from around the kingdom of Fiore. There was also a bracelet around her right wrist.

The man called Blackward was a hulking figure. He was in a suit of black, shining armour that covered his entire body, so his face was hidden. He was holding a large mace in one hand, and a sword in the other.

Toph was a small girl with messy black hair. Her eyes were grey, and she was blankly staring around. She wore a green outfit, yet had no shoes one.

Sho-Ju caught Erza's attention next. He was a small figure, with skinny arms and legs. He wore an eyepatch over his left eye, leaving his right one uncovered. Sho-Ju has bright white hair like Yukino's, but was a lot messier. The only item of clothing Erza could see was the brown cloak.

Finally was Rider. The man didn't seem to wear any special clothing. It was a grey top and black, baggy trousers. He wore a silver necklace with a golden fang on it. He had short brown hair, and an emblem on the back of his hand. Erza wondered whether it was guild emblem, as she didn't recognise it.

"Well folks, that's everyone's for the first round. Remember, if you lose, you're out of the Trail Of Magic. Contestants, please leave the arena. Tomorrow we will announce the fights. For now, you have tonight to rest." Lola said.

* * *

"I made it in!" Natsu yelled happily. "And I'm going all the way!"

"Shut up." Gajeel grunted. "It wasn't that hard."

"I thought the whole thing went well." Erza stated. "Although only thirty two of us?"

"It is a good way of narrowing it down." Gray shrugged.

"Everyone!" Natsu rose to his feet, fire in his eyes. "I'm not going easy on any of you! I'm taking that top spot, understand?"

Gray, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Laxus, Elfman, Romeo, Cana, Wendy, Mest and Juvia looked at him. Each looked surprised by his outbreak, but each lip curled jnto a smile.

"You're on Natsu." Cana smiled at him.

"You won't beat a real man like me." Elfman smirked.

"Easy." Gray yawned.

* * *

"I don't want you here." Jellal muttered.

"But I need to be here to support you." Meredy replied. "You heard how they were booing you."

"The Oracion Seis need an eye kept on them. I do believe they are on the right path, but some of their old comrades may attempt to reacivate them. Keep them safe."

"What about you?"

Jellal smiled. "I haven't done anything like this for a long time. It should be fun."

* * *

"How far do you think you'll get?"

"Hopefully to the end."

"You still need to fight Sting and Rouge."

"Yeah. Then there's just one dragon slayer left."

"Do you know where he might be?"

"Cobra?" Elemental chuckled. "No idea. But he'll be the last slayer I beat."

"Unless you lose to Sting and Rouge." Tyler shrugged.

"You think I will?"

"Nope." Tyler shook his head happily. "You've got this."

Elemental chuckled again. "I know."

* * *

"Some interesting compition." Lyon said.

"Indeed. Especially those not in guilds. I wonder how they made it." Jura replied.

"You fought one of them, what happened?" Toby asked.

"Nothing. He displayed no power whatsoeve. Of course he could be hiding it for the main event."

"How are you feeling?" Lyon turned to the pinkette.

"Confident...ish." Sherria said. "Minerva first sounds tough though. She's strong."

"And so are you." Lyon said reassuringly. "You're trained to beat gods. She'll be nothing."

* * *

"Congradulations boss." Blue Pegasus clapped.

"Thank you men." Ichiya struck a pose. "I will do my best to take that number one title to prove we're the best guild.

"Of course leader."

"But..." Ichiya's eyes grew sad. "The thought of having to fight Erza is slightly... worrying."

"But once you win, she'll notice how great you are." Ren pointed out.

"Excellent point." Ichiya cried. "That victory spot is mine!"

* * *

"Well done." Orge smiled, giving his teammates the thumbs up. "Our three strongest in the tournament? One of you is getting that top spot."

"Thank you." Minerva grinned. "We'll show that Sabertooth is still number one."

"It won't be easy." Rouge sighed. "There are a lot of strong competitors. Sting?" Rouge noticed his partner staring into space.

"Huh? Oh, right." Sting snapped out of his trance. "Just thinking..."

"About Elemental?" Rouge raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Sting also sighed. "It's just... what magic does he have to take out the Fairy Tail slayers?"

"I don't know. But whoever faces him must be careful."

 _The first fight is tomorrow. I really hope this goes well, I don't think I'm the best at fight scenes. Do you like the matchups? I think they're great. And I actually did randomise them. But from now on, I'll choose who fights who. Just to make it interesting. Hope you all enjoyed!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Here we go. The first fight of the tournament. I'm starting with something exciting. Hopefully you all like it! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 15: Gajeel vs Lucy

The next day came quickly. Each contestant was given a room to stay in while waiting for their turn. They each had a lacrima that would show what was happening, if they weren't in the stands watching. Each was in their own waiting room, listening for the announcement from Lola to say which match up was fighting. Eventually, the lacrima did blink on, showing Lola and Yajima.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first day of the Trail Of Magic!" Lola boomed, sending the crowd insane. "I'm your host, Lola, here with Yajima. And soon, the first battle will commence."

"Everyone is currently in their waiting rooms. If they are not in the fight, they may either stay in their rooms and watch from lacrimas, or join in the stands." Yajima said. "Now, Lola, please announce who is fighting first."

"Everyone, the first match up is... Gajeel Redfox against Lucy Heartfilia." Lola cried. Once again, the crowd went insane, all cheering and clapping.

"If you are not in this round and would like to join the stands, please do now." Yajima said.

Back in her room, Lucy took a deep breathe. She knew facing Gajeel would be a challenge. He was strong, one of the strongest in Fairy Tail. And stronger then her. She had to play tactically to beat him.

Meanwhile, Gajeel was grinning from ear to ear. He had hoped he be first. Gajeel wanted everyone to know from the start that he shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Okay folks, let finally get the two out here. Introducing, Lucy Heartfilia." Lola announced. From her room, Lucy took another deep breathe, before leaving and walking down the corridor.

Lucy entered the arena, the crowd going wild. She kept her hair down, was wearing knee high black boots and a mid thigh black skirt. Her shirt was pure white, and her keys were on a ring on her belt. She smiled at the crowd, but couldn't stop her nerves.

"And there she is, looking as lovely as ever." Lola said. "Now introducing her opponent, also from Fairy Tail. It's Gajeel!"

From the other side of the arena, Gajeel walked out from the doors. He wore the same outfit as last time he was in the arena during the Grand Magic Games, without the headband this time. A small tuff of hair covered his eyes, making it hard to see them.

"Both contestants are now in the arena. Both incredibly strong. Thirty minutes is on the clock. Is everyone ready for the first match in the Trail Of Magic?" Lola asked loudly. The crowd cheered happily, all on the edge of their seats.

"Okay here we go. Lucy. Gajeel. The Trail Of Magic begins now!" An alarm sounded throughout the arena.

Instantly, Lucy pulled out a key and stared Gajeel down. The slayers was slowly walking towards her, his hair still over his eyes. But Lucy saw a smirk come over his face.

"Why are you grinning?" Lucy asked.

"Because look around." Gajeel finally lifted his head up. And what Lucy saw froze her in place. Gajeel had a look in his eye. A look Lucy hadn't seen in him for a long time.

The last time Lucy saw Gajeel with that look, was back when she was a new member of Fairy Tail. Back when Gajeel was considered an enemy. Back when Gajeel was apart of Phantom Lord.

Lucy couldn't move. Fear overcame her as Gajeel's smile grew wider.

"Look around. An adoring crowd. The chance to earn the strongest wizard title? That's something I'm interested in." Gajeel's right arm began to morph into an iron club. "I'm able to go toe-to-toe with some of the best wizards in the kingdom. And I don't care if you're usually a friend or enemy." He was practically in front of her now, his red eyes drilling into Lucy's own brown ones. "As of now, each of you is in my way."

He drew back his metal club and struck Lucy in the stomach. The girl felt the wind leave her body as she was hurled backwards, crashing into the ground.

"Gajeel!" Natsu barked from the stands. "Calm down!"

"It's a tournament Salamander, I do what I must to win." Gajeel told him, advancing on Lucy. "Don't worry. I'm not going to try to kill her."

Lucy staggered to her feet, clutching her stomach. Gajeel was approaching again, his club raised high.

"You gonna stand there and let me hit you?" Gajeel asked. Lucy couldn't reply. "Okay. Fine by me!"

Gajeel brought the club down towards her head. Lucy closed her eyes, bracing for impact. Except it never came. Lucy opened her eyes to find Loke holding onto Gajeel's arm, protecting her.

"Hey Princess." He smiled sweetly. "Guess my instant was right." He pushed Gajeel off, giving himself some room.

"Loke..." Lucy swallowed. "Sorry... I just-"

"Don't sweat it, just get your head back on straight." Loke smiled.

"Right." Lucy smiled back. She raised her key. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus."

The spirit appeared in a golden light, clutching his axe tightly.

"At your service Miss Luuuuuucy." Taurus said.

"Gajeel is the target." Lucy said, pointing at the slayer, who stood grinning.

"A friend?" Taurus asked curiously.

"Not today he's not." Lucy took her whip from her belt.

Gajeel cackled loudly. "Your spirits can't help you."

"Don't be so sure." Loke smiled. He leapt towards Gajeel, his hands aglow. Gajeel sidestepped the attack, raising a knee into Loke's stomach. He pulled back an elbow and struck Loke across the jaw, sending him backwards. Taurus jumped forwards, swinging his axe.

Gajeel's sink turned to iron in an instant, and he raised his arm. The metallic skin blocked the axe, sparks flying from the collision. Gajeel began to push forwards, and Taurus was slowly forced back, inch by inch. Lucy, seeing her spirit in danger, let her whip fly. It wrapped itself around Gajeel's other arm. The blonde pulled with all of her might, stopping the slayer from moving any further. The man turned to face Lucy, just for Taurus to push harder on his axe, making the metal skin crack.

"Look at this folks. After a strong attack from Gajeel, Lucy has him all tied up." Lola commentated. "Gajeel can't move! He's stuck between a whip and an axe."

"Way to go Lucy." Natsu cheered.

"Do something Gajeel!" Patherlily cried.

"Go Loke." Lucy ordered. The spirit ran forwards.

"Regulas Impact." Loke yelled, a golden light covering his hands. He repeatedly struck Gajeel over and over, landing solid hits on his face and body.

Gajeel grunted after each blow, trying to clear his head.

"And Gajeel takes blow after blow from Lucy's spirit. Can he escape."

 _"Come on idiot, think!"_ Gajeel thought to himself. He felt the axe dig into his arm more, while Lucy pulled the whip, causing him to lose balance.

Loke brought both hands above Gajeel's head, before bringing them both down. Dust ripples across the arena. Lucy and her spirits jumped back and grouped up, looking at where Gajeel was last seen.

As the dust cleared, the Iron Dragon Slayer was no where to be found.

"Where did he go?" Lucy asked quickly, her eyes scanning.

"I don't know." Loke replied, also scanning.

Taurus yelped in pain. Lucy turned to see her spirit fall and fade out back to the spirit world.

"You underestimated me." A voice whispered. Lucy turned again, to see nothing but her shadow. Except, from her shadow, the voice was speaking.

"This could've been over with quickly. But now I'm annoyed." A figure rose from the shadow. A man with long, black hair, dark metallic skin, and deep purple eyes.

"Unbelievable." Lola cried, watching Gajeel step from the shadow. "Fairy Tail's Gajeel is using shadow magic. If you remember from the Grand Magic Games, Gajeel was able to do this after absorbing Rouge's shadow in the middle of combat. It seems he was able to retain the magic, and use it at will."

"Iron Shadow Dragon Mode." Lily smirked, looking at his partner.

"Say goodbye blondie." Gajeel smiled darkly. "Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!" The blast caused an explosion, making the crowd gasp in shock.

"Loke!" Lucy yelled. The spirit was standing in front of her, and had taken the full impact from the spell.

"Keep going... Lucy." Loke gasped, before he too faded away.

"Little bastard getting in my way." Gajeel growled. "Let's try this again. Iron Shadow Dragon Roar."

This time, the breathe attack made direct contact with Lucy. The girl was sent flying, crashing into the area wall. Her body was bruised all over.

Gajeel slow strolled over, hands on his pockets. Even from a distance, Lucy could feel the magic rippling off him.

"This magic did help me beat one of Tartarus' members blondie." Gajeel told Lucy as she struggled to stand up. "Why do you think you have a chance?"

"I can still try." Lucy muttered. Gajeel grabbed the celestial mage by the hair, yanking her into the air.

"You think so?" He asked, before slamming her into the ground. Lucy didn't move.

"Lucy has stopped moving. Did Gajeel finally beat her?" Lola asked.

"If so, he did it in a brutal fashion. Especially considering Lucy is his guild mate." Yajima said.

From down in the arena, Lucy slowly moved.

"Huh?" Gajeel asked, staring at her.

"Not done." Lucy panted. "Not... yet."

"And why's that?"

"Because I've worked too hard. Done too much. Can't give up now." Lucy gasped. She managed to sit up, her lungs begging for air.

"You never know when to quit." Gajeel sighed. His arm morphed into a club, shadows surrounding it. "Sorry Lucy."

He drew the club back and swung it towards Lucy's face.

He never made contact.

The club stopped centimetres from Lucy's head, just between the eyes. Lucy's brown eyes stared at the club, before she toppled backwards, unconscious.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems Lucy fainted from the fight. She is unable to battle. The winner is Gajeel!" Lola cried. The crowd erupted into cheers, everyone applauding. Gajeel powered down from his form, looking at Lucy.

"Like I said, you underestimated me." He sighed. He turned and walked away from the unconscious body.

 _Yeah, we didn't get to see much of Lucy's training. You'll see it at some point._


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry Lucy. You aren't interesting enough to be in the tournament. Much more characters that could make interesting fights. Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy_!

Chapter 16: Sorrow

The whole of Fairy Tail watched in shock as Gajeel walked away from Lucy's body. Rage filled Natsu and Gray, magic energy spilling from the two.

"Gajeel!" They both roared, getting ready to leap into the arena.

"No." Erza gripped their shoulders tightly, keeping them in place. "This is a tournament. Gajeel did what he had to to win. It easily could've been the other way round. Calm down, otherwise you might be disqualified."

Although the boy's rage didn't settle, they did slump back into their seats, growling. However, they noticed Gajeel's face seemed to be filled with regret as he walked out.

"What an intense match everyone." Lola said. "An incredible display of magic energy. But the fun doesn't stop there. In ten minutes, the next fight will begin. Those who're competing, make your way to your room. We'll make sure Lucy is okay."

Begrudgingly, members of Fairy Tail who were competing headed towards their waiting room, while people came into the arena to wake Lucy up.

* * *

The blonde awoke in her room, feeling her ribs bruised. She slowly sat up, her head throbbing. On the lacrima next to her, Lola was announcing the next fight.

"One battle after another folks. After that intense match, we've got another coming up. Next is the S-Class from Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyer, against the Wizard Saint from Lamia Scale, Jura Neekis!"

" _The next battle is starting? That means... I lost?"_ Lucy couldn't believe it. Tears formed in her eyes, as she remembered the battle. She had him, all tied up. Then Taurus fell. Then Loke protected her. She didn't have time to summon another spirit. She got kicked in the ground. The fear at the beginning overwhelmed her. She pulled out her keys, her tears falling onto them.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She cried, hugging her keys. "We worked so hard, I couldn't even show off what we'd accomplished."

"Stop crying." A gruff voice said. Lucy quickly faced the door to see Gajeel.

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah, it's mean." He muttered. He strolled into the room, looking at her. "You doing okay?"

"Head is still throbbing."

"Sorry about that." Gajeel sighed. "Now quit your blubbering. Yeah you lost, so what? Remember, dragon slayers are incredibly powerful. Our magic is literally used to slayer dragons. Beating me wouldn't be easy. But remember, you got into the top thirty two wizards in the entire kingdom. That's impressive alone. You didn't train for nothing, you still have that power. You can use it again, when you really need it, not to win some silly tournament."

Lucy looked at him. " _Is he... comforting me?"_

"Why are you in here Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"Because I know you." Gajeel said. "I knew you'd beat yourself up and cry about losing. So here I am, telling you to stop. The next battle is soon and I wanna be out there. Get better." With that, the iron dragon slayer left the room without another word.

Lucy stared at the closed door, bewildered. Gajeel was usually someone who mocked his opponents when they lost. Even his own guild mates. So she was in such shock at his actions that she didn't even notice a golden glow in her room.

"Lucy?" Loke asked.

The blonde lifted her head. Loke and Taurus were there, as well as Virgo and Aries. They were all smiling at her, filling her with warmth.

"Hey guys." Lucy sniffed.

"Why are you down?" Loke asked, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"We lost. After so much effort." Lucy replied.

"Yeah? Your point?" Loke raised an eyebrow. "You heard Gajeel. We learned from that training. Be realistic."

"Realistic?"

"Are you going to beat Gajeel? A dragon slayer?"

Lucy thought for a second. "No... I guess not."

"So there's no shame in losing." Taurus said.

"If you went against Wendy or Romeo or someone, maybe you would. But Gajeel is a powerful wizard." Virgo stated. "I simply don't think you're strong enough to go against him. Not head to head."

"Listen Lucy." Loke looked into her chocolate eyes. "We're proud. So proud. You managed to get in when over a hundred didn't. That's impressive alone. We know you're strong."

Lucy smiled, a tear falling down her cheek. "Thanks you."

* * *

"The next fight will begin shortly." Lola announced. "Ladies and gentlewizards, let's welcome the first opponent. One of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, the S-Class Laxus Dreyer."

The lightning dragon slayer entered the area. He wasn't wearing his signature cloak, but had left headphones behind. He was serious.

"And one of the strongest wizards in Fiore, holding the title of Wizard Saint, it's Jura Neekis."

Jura entered from his side. He was also wearing his cloak, and looked a lot more confident then Laxus. Lamia Scale were cheering Jura on from the stands, while Fairy Tail watched anxiously.

"Well, no point waiting for anything. Laxus, Jura. The Trial Of Magic will begin in..."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Now!"

 _Im excited for this match up. Hopefully the fight will be longer and more entertaining then the last one. In the last fight between these two, Laxus won. Can he win again? Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	17. Chapter 17

_I am very excited for today's matchup. These two are powerful as hell. A lot of loud booms will happen. A lot. Prepare for a big clash of might. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 17: Laxus vs Jura

"Well, no point waiting for anything. Laxus, Jura. The Trial Of Magic will begin in..."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Now!"

A alarm sounded, and Jura and Laxus just stared each other down. Magic was already rippling from their bodies, leaving the audience in awe of their power.

"Remember last time we fought." Laxus growled.

"Indeed." Jura nodded. "It won't be like last time."

"I hope not." Laxus got into a combat stance. "I want more of a fight this time."

Jura smirked at him. "As you wish."

In a flash of lightning, Laxus had crossed the arena. Drawing back a fist, he let loose a powerful punch, just for it to collide with a stone wall. Jura stood calmly behind it, smiling. Laxus jumped up, over the wall. Landing on it, he looked down to his opponent, mouth wide.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" He bellowed. A bolt of lightning escaped his mouth and fired towards the Wizard Saint. Jura jumped out of the way, the attack narrowly avoiding him.

"Iron Rock Fist!" Jura yelled as he landed. A large fist sprouted from the ground and flew towards Laxus. The Fairy Tail wizard extended his arms and caught the attack, despite it's force pushing him backwards. Laxus came to a halt, before crushing the fist with his bare hands.

"Incredible!" Lola shouted while the crowd cheered. "Already a display of raw power and energy. Both these wizards want to move forwards, I can tell you that now!"

"Both wizards do not want to disappoint the expectations upon them." Yajima commented. "But it's also the titles they hold. Laxus being one of the strongest in Fairy Tail, and Jura being the strongest from Lamia Scale. And since Laxus has already beaten Jura, Jura wants revenge. This match is just getting started."

"I'm impressed you managed to catch, stop and shatter my attack." Jura complimented Laxus. "Well done."

"Its not like it was easy." Laxus shrugged. Lightning began to crackle across his body. "Now stop talking."

Laxus leapt forwards, fists surrounded by lightning. He took a large swing at Jura, making contact with his stomach. Jura doubled over, the wind being knocked out of him. Laxus, not letting him recover, lashed his leg out, sending Jura backwards.

"Iron Rock Wall." Jura spluttered. A wall appeared behind Jura, who used it to stop. He stood gasping for a second.

"You've improved." He said. "I didn't expec-"

"I said stop talking." Laxus bellowed. A bolt crashed from the heavens and landed on Jura, electrocuting him. The spell caused a blast and a cloud of smoke billowed into the air.

"Laxus is showing no mercy down their." Lola cried. "This is unbelieveable! Is the Wizard Saint being pushed back?"

"Unlikely." Yajima said. "I've worked with Jura. I know his power. He's not done."

As if I'm queue, the smoke around Jura faded, and the mountain of a man stood strong.

"My turn." He smirked. Chunks of the ground from around Laxus raised up, before they crashed into him one by one. Laxus stumbled from the impact, losing his balance. Jura took the opportunity and slammed his hands into the ground. Shockwaves rippled through the ground, knocking Laxus to the floor.

"Iron Rock Wall!" Jura yelled. A stone pillar erupted from below Laxus, sending him soaring into the air. The blonde came down with a crash, leaving cracks in the solid earth where he landed.

"It's over." Jura smiled. Jura drew his hands together in front of him, the ground rumbling with energy. "Rumbling Mt. Fuji!" He roared. A pure, white blast of energy was released from the ground around Laxus and shot into the sky. The ground around the attack crumbled and broke away from the sheer force of the blast.

"And there it is!" Lola yelled. "Jura's strongest attack! One befitting for a wizard with the title Wizard Saint."

The white blast died down and stopped, leaving a smouldering creator from where it had erupted. Yet Laxus was no where to be seen.

"Laxus has vanished from view." Yajima said. "Has he left the arena?"

The sky above crackled with lightning, dark clouds beginning to cover the stadium. Jura narrowed his eyes as he looked up. Without a word of warning, a bright, yellow bolt of lightning shot down. Standing where the lightning struck, was Laxus. Energy rippled from his body, and his skin had become scale-like. A few fangs were seen from his mouth, and his bulging muscles were tearing his clothes.

"Ever seen a dragon slayer lose his cool?" Laxus spat. "It's scary. Now you'll see what a pissed off one looks like!" Laxus shot forwards, striking Jura across the jaw before he had time to blink. A ripple of lightning exploded from Laxus' fist, increasing the force behind the punch. Jura was once again sent flying, but Laxus wasn't done. The mage seemingly travelled across the stadium like a bolt of lightning, catching up to Jura's soaring body. Laxus delivered a harsh kick to the gut, sending the Wizard Saint crashing into the ground. Rocks flew everywhere as the impact left a small creator.

"Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd!" Laxus bellowed. A large, lightning spear was formed over his head. Laxus brought the attack down onto Jura's body, smoke billowing into the air.

"And Laxus counter's with strike after devastating strike!" Lola commentated as the crowd cheered with enthusiasm. "What has happened to Lamia Scale's ace mage?"

The smoke cleared, and all that could been seen was Jura's battered body stirring, and Laxus panting. His skin was still scale like, but his teeth had returned to their normal form. Jura slowly began to move, his eyes drilling into Laxus'.

"Not... over... yet." He grunted, sitting up.

"Sorry buddy." Laxus growled. Lightning crackled around his hand, but it was a deep red colour. It's energy was different then what he used before. "Raiko: Red Lightning!"

 _Leaving it on a cliffhanger because I can. I was really excited to write this fight scene as it's between two of my favourite characters in the whole series. Hope I did them both justice. Hopefully you all enjoyed, see you next chapter!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Laxus just let loose a powerful blast, but is it enough to take down the mountain Jura? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 18: Nerves

"Sorry buddy." Laxus growled. Lightning crackled around his hand, but it was a deep red colour. It's energy was different then what he used before. "Raiko: Red Lightning!"

Laxus dropped the attack onto the already injured Jura. The impact caused shockwaves to ripple from the ground outwards, making those in the audience shield themselves from the force. Laxus had finally returned to his original form, a smirk on his face.

"It's over!" Lola called. Jura was down and out, his body not moving. "The Wizard Saint Jura has fallen to the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Laxus will move forwards to the next round."

The crowd cheered as Laxus raised a fist into the air. His eyes scanned the stands until they fell onto a hooded figure. Laxus made direct eye contact with the figure for a second, before leaving his bruised opponent and walking out of the arena. He had made his statement.

* * *

Everyone competing was waiting in their own waiting room.

Gray had just realised what was now upon him. He would go out into that arena, face friends, foes and everyone else to become the best. Or be knocked out and forgotten.

Elfman was sweating. He knew he couldn't make any mistakes, otherwise he'd be left in the dust of the arena, the crowd chanting his opponents' name.

Sting had his fists clenched. All he wanted was to wipe the smirk of Element's face. He didn't know what it was, but he knew something was off about the guy. Whatever his magic was, Sting didn't believe it was real. Not if it took down four dragon slayers.

Romeo was freaking out in his room. He had gotten lucky to get in with the other thirty one wizards, as he stuck to the edges and avoided fights as much as possible. But the thought of going against Natsu and Lyon and other A-Class wizards was terrifying.

Lyon was unusually calm, believing he had trained enough since the announcement to make it far in the tournament. He was realistic and didn't believe he could win as powerful wizards such as Laxus and Erza were competing. His only goal was to show Fiore the power that Lamia Scale has.

Gajeel was smirking to himself in his room. He had already shown that he had grown in the time he had to train. Althoughhe wasn't happy with the fact that he had to show off his shadow form as early as he did, he didn't mind. The only person that could really counter it was Rogue, and he was hoping he would be taken out before their matchup.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, today has been incredible!" Lola yelled out. "Both Gajeel and Laxus, two of Fairy Tail's dragon slayers have proved to be enough in their matchups to go through to the next round. We have two more matches today before the tournament continues tomorrow. However, before the next fight, we have Yajima taking us through what has happened so far."

"Everyone better listen up, you'll want to note this down in case you go against either of these next round." Yajima cleared his throat. "Let's start with Gajeel."

"Gajeel relies on his iron covering his body to block and negate oncoming attacks. From what we've seen so far, it is very good against physical attacks. We haven't seen it be used against ranged attacks yet as his first opponent was Lucy, but we should assume it is helpful with those too. Next, his fighting style is brutal and close up, preferring to strike his opponent without giving them room to escape. His Iron Dragon Club gives his hit extra damage, and will probably crack a few ribs. And finally, he has his Iron Shadow Dragon form. As Lola said earlier, he gained this power from Rogue, and allows him to fade into shadows. This skill makes Gajeel immune to physical attacks, and combining it with his other skills, deadly combinations can be created."

"Moving onto Laxus, his skill comes from the combination of his speed and ability to strike a concentrated point. His magic ripples the surrounding, making him dangerous to get close to. And by covering his physical attacks in lightning, some devastating affects could come into play. And what thought to be impossible, Laxus seemed to have achieved. We saw his scale like skin and sharpen teeth, usually traits of a dragon slayer using Dragon Force. But before, it seemed that second generation dragons, such as Laxus, were unable to do this."

"And there we have it folks, a little break down of those who have already gone through. Now it's time to bring out the next fight. Coming up now, is Erika Gawain vs Cana Alberona!"

 _Decided to do a little breakdown of those gone through so far. So, four fights a day, two breakdowns to split things up. Let's hope I actually do it right. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Another fight coming up. It's our favourite alcoholic Cana going against a wizard called Erika. Erika is an original character by someone called Gentlemen Dunsparce, who was kind enough to let me use her in my story. So I'm going to do my best to bring his character to life! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 19: Cana vs Erika

"And there we have it folks, a little break down of those who have already gone through. Now it's time to bring out the next fight. Coming up now, is Erika Gawain vs Cana Alberona!"

The crowd cheered loudly, especially the Fairy Tail group, attempting to give as much energy and hope to Cana as possible. This Erika was someone they hadn't seen before, so they were worried about what she could do. But they didn't lose faith.

"First of all, lets welcome the mage from Fairy Tail, Cana Alberona!" Yajima announced. Cana excitedly entered the arena, waving her hands at the crowd, who applauded. Cana was already a fan favourite since the last Grand Magic Games where she achieved the highest score in a power contest, surpassing Jura easily.

"And lets welcome the _Little Knight_ , Erika Gawain!" Lola said. A small girl ran into the stadium, smaller then Cana herself. She was the one Erza noticed earlier, with pale skin, a short pixie cut hairstyle and playful green eyes. She had on the same outfit, violet shirt and skirt, grey leggings, a grey jacket and silver bracelet with a pendent in the shape of a spear on her right wrist. She smiled at Cana, bouncing around excitedly.

"Looking forward to this?" She asked. Her voice was friendly and she seemed excited to be there.

"Yep. Don't hold back." Cana smirked back, getting into a combat stance.

"Wasn't going to."

"Lets get this battle started! Erika, Cana. The Trial Of Magic will begin in..."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Now!"

The alarm everyone got use to hearing sounded, and Cana sprung into action. In an instant, cards flew from her hands, causing Erika to dodge and duck. Card after card flew the girls way, and each one she managed to avoid.

"Whoa, slow down." She told Cana.

"Not happening." Cana replied. "Icicle." A flurry of icicles shot from her card, narrowly avoiding Erika.

"Fine then. Boost!" Erika thrust her arms behind her and way propelled forwards, covering the distance between herself and Cana. "Push!" She put her hand against Cana's side, and the brunette was flung sideways, crashing into the dirt.

"Would you look at that Yajima!" Lola said. "Erika has moved Cana to the side with what seemed to be little effort. She didn't even put some muscle into it!"

"I don't think it's strength." Yajima replied thoughtfully. "It looks to be some sort of magic."

Cana jumped back to her feet, glaring at Erika. "Alright, try this! Thunderbolt's Fate!" Three cards were in her hand, before a sudden blast of lightning was fired towards her opponent. Erika just managed to cross her arms before a cloud of smoke enveloped her.

"And a strong counter attack from Cana. Direct hit!" Lola yelled.

However, the smoke faded, revealing Erika holding out a large, metal spear, with a circular barrier on the tip of it, which had blocked the attack.

"That was close." Erika smiled, wiping a small bit of sweat from her forehead.

"Where did you get that?" Cana asked wearily.

"Oh, this was my fathers." Erika told her. "Galatine. Pretty nice, right?"

"No, where did... oh whatever." Cana didn't care anymore. She flung card after card again, all of which were blocked by the barrier created.

"My turn." Erika announced. "Boost." She boosted forwards again, aiming the spear towards Cana. "Push!" The weapon was forcefully thrust towards Cana, who rolled out of the way. A small wave of wind washed over the crowd and the spear hit the ground.

"Watch it!" Cana said. Her eyes widened as she noticed the spear was suddenly gone.

"Missile!" Erika called. What seemed to be a wave of energy headed towards Cana, who was struck with the blow. It caused her to stagger, before three more hit. Cana was left panting, the feeling of her body being bruised.

"Like that?" Erika asked with a small giggle.

"What... magic do you use? And where is the spear?" Cana questioned carefully, gasping for air.

"Oh, my spear? Here." Erika raised the arm with the bracelet, and tapped the pendant on it. "And, since it's clear you use card magic, I'll tell you mine."

"I use Kinetic magic."

"Kinetic magic?" Cana raised an eyebrow.

"Kinetic energy for my attacks. Example." Erika raised a hand and Cana was hit with another strike of energy. Once again, Cana staggered backwards, with no idea how to counter.

"This is looking rough for the Fairy Tail mage." Lola said, watching Cana closely. "Can she find a way to break through Erika's attacks?"

"This is looking to go Erika's way unless Cana can pull a trick out of the bag." Yajima nodded. "Don't think we've seen Kinetic magic in this arena before."

Cana, panting heavily, pulled out another card. "The Prayer's Fountain!" Cana threw the card on the ground before Erika, and blasts of water erupted from it. Erika's spear reappeared in her hand and she raised it, her barrier appearing at the end of it.

"Water?" She giggled. "Interesting. But it can- huh?" As she spoke, the barrier cracked under the force of the attack, before shattering. Erika quickly ducked from the attack, narrowly avoiding being it. She pushed herself forwards again, directly aiming her spear at Cana.

"Whoa!" Cana yelled out, and the spear collided with her thigh. It left a large gash in her leg, making her drop to a knee.

"Push!" Erika placed a hand on Cana's forehead, knocking her into the ground.

"After a painful blow to the leg, Cana is down in the dust!" Lola gasped. "Is she out?"

Cana held the gash, seeing herself lose blood. Her vision became blurry and dark, and all she saw was the figure of Erika standing over her.

"That was a good battle." Erika said cheerfully. "You're strong. I hope we can fight again soon." She gave Cana a warm smile as the brunette passed out.

"And it's over!" Lola cried. "Cana passes out, leaving Erika to be the winner!" Erika nodded and swiftly walked out of the arena. The crowd cheered loudly, excited for the last fight of the day.

 _Another fight down. One more fight in the day. I'm liking the format of fight, fill, fight, fill. Think I'll keep it for now. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Time for the fourth and final fight of today's session! Got a fun character coming from an entirely different series joining us. Don't question it, I needed fun characters to be in the tournament. Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 20: Todoroki vs Romeo

"And it's over!" Lola cried. "Cana passes out, leaving Erika to be the winner!" Erika nodded and swiftly walked out of the arena. The crowd cheered loudly, excited for the last fight of the day.

Fairy Tail sighed at the loss, looking at their guildmate's unconscious body. Her leg was still bleeding, but wizards had ran into the arena to patch her up.

"She couldn't win." Natsu sighed.

"She did well." Makarov muttered.

"Yeah, against an opponent we've never met before. Or the type of magic." Lisanna thought. "I'm impressed."

"She'll be upset when she comes round. But she should know we're proud of her." Erza nodded.

"Well, no point waiting. Everyone, this is the final match of the day!" The crowd erupted into cheers as Lola spoke. "Our last match will be between Shoto Todoroki and Romeo Conbolt!"

The crowd screamed with glee, while Fairy Tail all turned to their youngest member.

"You're up Romeo." Natsu smiled.

"You've got this." Wendy said to him.

"Give em hell son!" Macao patted him on the back.

"Y-Yeah... sure thing." Romeo stammered, clearly nervous about this fight.

"Swallow your nerves young man." Makarov told him. "We don't know who Todoroki is. But do your best. You may surprise yourself." Romeo nodded, and left the stands.

"Think he can do it?" Gray whispered to Lucy.

"Of course he can you idiot." Lucy hissed back, slapping his arm. "He'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure."

* * *

Romeo walked down the empty hall, hearing the crowd outside. His stomach began to bubble with nerves, his breath becoming shaky. He had been in combat time and time again, even against some of the darkest mages and demons. But this time was different. Everyone going for the title of strongest wizard, and he had gotten the opportunity to have it. His guild, his family, were out their watching. He wanted to prove that he was powerful and could do amazing stuff. All of his idols were in the tournament. Natsu, Erza, Jura, Lyon, Laxus, Sting. He wanted to be as strong as them. And the fact that this one fight against a stranger could determine how it plays out, shook him to his core.

"And Romeo enters the arena!" Lola cried. Romeo looked up, not even realised he had kept walking. The crowd bellowed with happiness. Romeo swallowed thickly, scared of what was coming next.

"And now our next challenger, give a big welcome to Todoroki!"

A young man with half red, half white, short hair entered the arena from his side. His eyes had a cold look, and the left one seemed to have a burn mark around it. A chill ran down Romeo's back as he looked at him.

"A child?" Todoroki asked.

"Hey, I'm not a child!" Romeo yelled back. "I-I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Todoroki sighed. "Guess I don't have a choice."

"Looks like our opponents are ready!" Lola called. "Romeo, Todoroki, the Trail Of Magic begins in 3..."

"2."

"1."

"Begin!"

Todoroki raised a hand and a wave of ice shot towards Romeo. The young mage has to roll out of the way of the attack, flecks of ice barely grazing his leg. Romeo didn't even manage to steady himself in time before another blast came his way. Purple fire erupted around the boy's hand, melting the ice away before it reached him.

"Fire magic." Todoroki noted. "Got it."

"And you use ice magic. Lucky for me." Romeo replied. "Purple Net!" A blast of his purple fire flew towards Todoroki, spreading out into the shape of a net. The wizard created a wall of ice to stop himself being tangled up. He smirked at Romeo.

"You've got some unique fire." He told him.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Romeo yelled. A shot of blue fire spewed from his hand, hitting Todoroki arm. The fire didn't feel hot, or even warm. Instead, a cold feeling shot through Todoroki's arm and the fire turned into solid ice.

"And Romeo has used Todoroki's own magic against him! Ice! It's looking frosty down there!" Lola yelled excitedly.

"That a boy Romeo!" Macao shouted to him.

"Impressive." Todoroki smiled. He flexed his arm, causing the ice around it to shatter. "But it'll take more then that."

Slamming his hands into the ground, ice spikes shot from the floor around Romeo. The mage had to backflip out of danger, only to land on a thin layer of ice, making him slip and fall.

"Oww..." Romeo groaned, rubbing his behind. "Not cool!"

"You do what you can to win." Todoroki said calmly. "Don't you agree?"

"That doesn't make it cool." Romeo replied. A yellow flame appeared in his hand, which he fired at Todoroki. The man froze as the stench reached his nostrils, causing him to gag and splutter. His eyes watered as he tried to rid himself from the smell. He didn't notice Romeo move from his position.

"It seems Romeo has temporarily stopped Todoroki from doing anything." Yajima said. "I don't even want to know what that strange fire did to him."

"Well he doesn't look like he's having fun, that's for sure." Lola chuckled, watching Todoroki splutter.

"What is this?" He gasped, only to notice that Romeo had gone.

"My special flames." A voice called. Romeo appeared behind his target, his flames red. He struck Todoroki with his fist ablaze, making the man stagger further into the yellow fire, his eyes streaming. He stopped as blue fire once again surrounded him, this time his feet.

"Now this... isn't cool." Todoroki gagged. "Guess I'll step it up."

"You're mine." Romeo yelled, his purple fire returning. "Wha-?"

From inside the yellow fire, a bright orange flame burst into life. It melted the ice around Todoroki, and put out the yellow fire.

"I haven't properly introduced myself have I?" Todoroki asked. "My name is Shoto Todoroki. My left side produces fire. My right, ice. And I'm the son of the wizard hero Endeavour. I'd be careful."

"W-what?" Romeo stammered.

"Unbelievable!" Lola cried as the crowd gasped. "A combination of both fire and ice?"

"Now that's impressive." Yajima raised an eyebrow.

"You've done well. Romeo, was it? But I'm sorry. I need this title." Todoroki sighed. He stretched out both of his arms and a large blast of both fire and ice flew towards Romeo. The boy barely had time to cover before the blast struck him. He flew backwards and landed with a harsh thud.

He had been knocked out.

"And it's over!" Lola announced. "Todoroki takes the win in the final match of the day! Such an intense battle to round it off!"

"It was close, Romeo had him on the edge with that yellow fire of his." Yajima nodded. "But sadly folks, that will be all for today. Going through to the next round will be Gajeel, Laxus, Erika and Todoroki. But we are back tomorrow with another four fights. Wizards, get your rest."

The crowd in the stadium began to disperse, however, a lone figure jumped down into the arena. He ran over to Romeo, who was stirring on the ground. The boy sat up, clutching his head, which was bleeding slightly.

"You okay?" Macao asked his son.

"I failed." Romeo sniffed. "I could've done so much more."

Macao chuckled. "No son, you did amazing. The top thirty two? That's insane. I'm so proud of you." Macao pulled Romeo into a tight hug.

"Thanks dad."

 _Sorry Romeo, Todoroki is just better. For those unaware of Todoroki, he's a character from an anime called My Hero Academia, which is currently airing its third season. Check it out, it's awesome. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	21. Chapter 21

_The first round of fights is officially over. Gajeel, Erika, Laxus and Todoroki will be moving forwards to the next set. But round 1 is still going on. But of course we'll have a small break in between. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 21: Argument

"Well that was certainly interesting." Erza sighed, sitting down at the bar. Her and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild was at their place, which was close to the arena.

"Yes, certainly entertaining as well." Marakrov replied, sitting on the bar itself. "Mira! More booze!"

"Coming up."

"How do you think the rest of the tournament will pan out Master?" Erza asked curiously.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Makarov shrugged. "Without a doubt, ever wizard in the tournament is able to get to number one. If they managed to get in, they are all powerful. Just look at Gajeel and Laxus, some of the best we have. If we assume the others are on a similar power level, anything can happen."

"What about those we've already seen?"

"You mean Todoroki and Erika?"

"Indeed."

"You tell me."

"Well." Erza placed a hand on her chin, thinking. "They... are obviously a capable pair. Todoroki's mix of fire and ice is one to be wary of. And if he is on the same power leve as others, that includes Natsu and Gray. Both are each strong, and even stronger when working together. But, if it's one person using just force, it could be devastating. I believe what we saw him do against Romeo is nothing."

"And what of the girl?"

"Erika is unusual. I must admit." Erza said. "I feel like she's hiding something. Like there is something more to her."

"Do you think she's just plain happy to be competing or it's an act?"

"No, she is happy she's in the tournament. She looks like she's having a blast."

"I'm just concerned about ours." Makarov said quietly. He looked over to a corner, where both Romeo and Lucy were sitting. They were surrounded by Natsu, Gray, Macao, Wakaba, Wendy and Happy. They all tried their best to cheer the two up, but they still have sad looks on their faces.

"Course they're sad." Laxus strolled up to them, sitting down next to Erza. "This is a serious competition however. No disrespect to the pair, they have power, but no where near enough to compete. Lucy isn't near the strength of Gajeel, and Romeo isn't even at Lucy's strength. I'm not surprised they went out round one."

"Laxus." Erza looked shocked, almost like Laxus had hit her with lightning.

"Am I wrong Erza." Laxus raised an eyebrow at her. "We're the strongest guild because we have some of the strongest mages in the kingdom and our bond is the strongest. But it's those two working together that put us up here. In a one on one fight, where our input doesn't affect other members of Fairy Tail, it's out power and strategy that matter. They simply weren't up to the task."

"How dare y-"

"He's right Erza." Makarov stopped her. "Our own skill matters one on one. But not just skill, but determination as well." He glanced to where Gajeel was sitting. "Gajeel simply has more will then Lucy to become stronger. Could be for a number of reasons. Maybe he actually wants to prove he's the best dragon slayer, seeing as he's been beaten by Natsu and never beat him back. Maybe his upbringing with Metallicana is his drive, and wants to show is old man he is tough enough. Maybe it's a reason we don't know. But it's stronger then Lucy's drive."

"There isn't a question that Gajeel is strong, he's more then capable of handling himself. But so is Lucy. She just got unlucky with her first fight."

"She still would've been weeded out." Laxus yawned. "Between me and Jura, it could've gone either way. Wild cards. In a match up like those two, there is only one clear winner."

Erza narrowed her eyes at Laxus, not happy with his view on the situation. Her attention shifted as she noticed Gajeel her up from his seat and stroll towards Lucy.

"Hey Bunny Girl." He muttered, avoiding her eyes. "Good fight... I didn't really want to use my shadow magic but you forced my hand.. good job, I guess."

"O-oh, right." Lucy muttered, also avoiding his gaze. Everyone around them was silent, feeling the slight tension.

"And... sorry if I hurt you too much." Gajeel said. "I was... just trying to win."

"It's alright." Lucy said in a forgiving tone. "I wanted to win as well." Gajeel have a small smile.

Natsu however, had a look of disgust on his face. He stood up quickly, causing the chair he was on to topple over. He glared up at Gajeel.

"You went too far." He spat.

Gajeel peered at him, his smile fading into a scowl. "What was that Salamander?"

"You had won the fight at one point, you didn't need to keep going."

"She insisted on getting up again. I wasn't going to roll over for her."

"You still did too much!" Natsu snapped. "You didn't need to be so harsh!"

"It's a tournament, I can be as harsh as I want. I did say I wasn't going to kill her!" Gajeel retorted, his voice raising.

"Guys, its alright." Lucy attempted to diffuse the situation, to no effect.

"Ya know Salamander, I'll be twice as tough when I go against you." Gajeel sneered.

"You won't get the chance. You'll be face down in second." Natsu threatened.

"Enough!" A high voice snapped. Everyone turned around to see who had spoken. "This isn't my guild."

Everyone's jaw dropped as they looked up, just to find Master Mavis hovering above them, a golden glow around her.

"First Master?" Makarov coughed. "What are you doing?"

"I came to watch the tournament but instead found guild mates bickering." Mavis growled, a vein ticking in her forehead. "Now listen."

"You are in a tournament. Going against friends and foe alike. Like it or not, you will have to face you friends, and even knock them into unconsciousness in order to win. But remember, you are Fairy Tail. Even if you fight until your last traces of magic is gone, you are family. Family stick together. Whatever happens in that arena, stays in the arena. Do not take it personally and leave it in the stadium. For now, drop it and make up." Mavis told them, staring at Natsu and Gajeel. The pair growled but did nod.

"Well said first Master." Makarov said.

"And why didn't you stop this?" Mavis asked him, her polite tone scaring him.

"Ummmm, because no violence was occurring at that time." Makarov whimpered. Mavis sighed, before smiling again.

"Now let's stop the silly arguing. I would suggest a party, but we have a big day tomo-"

"PARTY!" Fairy Tail roared, cutting their first Master off instantly. She looked surprised, but then laughed with the rest as another signature Fairy Tail party broke out.

 _It's been a little bit since Ive updated, but here you are! Next chapter we get back into the fights! Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	22. Chapter 22

_No time to waste, we gotta head into a new chapter. I may be overdoing all of the combat, I'm trying to find a balance, but with a story like this, it's hard. Reviews and constructive_ _critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 22: Elfman vs Elemental

The next day arrived quickly for the competitors. Some people, like Sting and Lyon, got a well rested sleep, not knowing if they'll be in the fights today. Others, like those from Fairy Tail, spent their second night in Crocus partying, only to wake up heavily hungover.

"Bad idea that was..." Natsu groaned as they headed up to the arena.

"We'll be fine. We fight each other drunk." Gray yawned.

"Idiots." Makarov muttered. "Those competing, head to your waiting room. We'll be in the stands as usual."

* * *

"And welcome back to the Trail Of Magic!" Lola welcomed. "I hope you're all ready for another exciting round of matches. I know us up here are. Once again, I am joined by the wonderful Yajima."

"Thank you Lola." Yajima nodded.

"But also a special guest. Today, Jura has joined us to help commentate the fights."

"Pleasure to be here." Jura said.

"Now Jura, tell us quickly about what was racing through your head, before we start the first fight of the day."

"It was a lot Lola." Jura sighed. "A huge crowd. My own ego and desire. A strong opponent. The chance to be the best. Having all of that whirl around in your head while you try to avoid everything being thrown at you is a lot. My opponent Laxus kept a cool head, which is what I think won him the match."

"So, whoever is cooler will go through." Lola smiled. "That seems fair. Now, enough waiting. We know you're all anxious as to who is competing today. So I'm happy to bring forwards to the arena, Elfman verses Elemental!"

The crowd went wild, finally happy that another fight was shortly coming. All except two groups. Fairy Tail, and Sabertooth. Fairy Tail swallowed thickly, knowing what Elemental could do, and knowing what he has done. Meanwhile, Sting slumped forwards in his seat, staring down into the arena, ready to watch every single one of Elemental's movements.

"Will he be okay?" Lisanna nervously asked her older sister.

"Don't worry, Elfman is tough. He'll be alright." Mirajane reassured her with a smile on her face.

* * *

Elemental smirked as he heard his name being called from over the lacrima.

"You're up buddy." Tyler said to him, smiling widely.

"Yeah. This should be entertaining." Elemental replied.

"How are you going to fight?"

"I've got a plan. Watch closely." Elemental ruffled Tyler's hair before leaving his waiting room.

He was surprised as he left, because on shutting the door behind him, he came face to face with Natsu.

"Huh?" Elemental asked.

"Don't go too hard on him." Natsu asked. His eyes were full of worry. "Elfman is strong. Stronger then most people think. But after fighting you, I don't think he can do it. Just don't be too rough with him."

Elemental looked carefully at Natsu, seeing the look in his eyes. He smirked again. "Don't worry. I have an idea already. He'll be alright."

"And Elfman has entered." Lola called from the stadium. "He's looking mean today, ready to face his opponent."

"Gotta go." Elemental told Natsu, and he walked away before Natsu could even respond. Natsu watched as Elemental walked away, nervous for Elfman.

"And Elemental enters the arena!" Lola cried. "He didn't do much durning the free for all, but he did enough to get here today. Wonder what he'll show us."

Elfman gritted his teeth as he stared at Elemental. While he wasn't there when Fairy Tail's dragon slayers we're beat, he was told about the magic Elemental possessed. Frankly he couldn't believe it. Yet he hadn't seen Elemental in action and was curious what he could do in combat. He just needed to watch out for the sort of combos that could come his way.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, the first battle of the day is starting. Elemental, Elfman, the Trial Of Magic will begin in..."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Now!"

Neither Elfman or Elemental moved. They both stared at each other, waiting for the first attack.

"I heard what you did to the dragon slayers." Elfman told him. "Something like that doesn't sound possible. It's hard to believe."

"Yeah, it is isn't it." Elemental shrugged. "Your point?"

Elfman smirked. "You think they went full out?"

Elemental raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Wow, you got tricked." Elfman laughed. "They wouldn't have gone down to someone like you. They probably didn't even try that hard!"

Elemental shrugged again. "Maybe not. But then I'll just fight them after claiming title of the strongest."

"Not if I can stop you." Elfman yelled. He kicked off from the ground, charging directly at Elemental. Pulling back his massive fist, he took a large swing at his opponent.

Elemental didn't even move. In fact, he didn't even blink. Elfman's fist swung directly by him, past his head. Elfman, eyes wide with confusion, had his weight carry him forwards. He tumbled past Elemental, crashing to the floor.

"What happened?" Lola cried as Elfman fell face first into the dirt. "Elfman's heavy swing went past Elemental and he fell straight into the dirt. It looked like Elemental didn't do anything. Did Fairy Tail's wizard miscalculate?"

"What, was that?" Elfman growled, getting to his feet.

"Nothing, you just missed." Elemental smiled. Elfman narrowed his eyes, before taking another large swing. Once again, the attack went past Elemental's head, just over his shoulder. Elfman, still in shock, threw a series of punches. Each one either missed or was too short to reach.

"I expected more." Elemental huffed.

"What are you doing?" Elfman snarled. He charged up another swing of his fist. This time however, while the attack still slipped past his target, Elfman felt like his hand and arm was being pushed away. "Huh?"

"Oh, so you finally felt it eh?" Elemental laughed. For the first time since the fight started, Elemental moved his position. He turned right around to face Elfman. "Is hard to hit me when the surroundings itself don't even let you."

 _"He's controlling the air around us and pushing me away."_ Elfman thought. "Dirty trick." Elfman roared out and charged at Elemental. The mage simply sidestepped and the mountain of a man was seemingly hurled across the arena.

"Unbelievable. Elemental hasn't even raised a hand and Elfman is being thrown around by a rag doll. What is happening?" Lola asked.

"You weren't paying attention." Yajima said. "If you pay close attention, we can see that it seems to be wind. Elemental is controlling the air around Elfman, forcing him away. I guess we found out his power. Air magic."

"They wish it was." Elemental muttered. "Well, trick's up." He called to the audience. "Think you can get past my air magic Elfman?"

"That's not the case..." Erza grumbled from the stands. "Why is he making the audience think his magic is a certain kind?"

"So no one will have the advantage over him." Gray answered. "Everyone will go against him with a disadvantage because they don't know what he's actually capable of. It's a good trick."

"Air magic or not, I'm taking you down." Elfman shouted. He charged again, fist pulled back. Elemental simply outstretched his hand. Elfman's fist went straight towards his opponent's body, but stopped inches away, almost as if an invisible wall had stopped the attack.

"Air particles can be pressed together so tightly that they form a type of solid." Elemental laughed. "Just try to break through."

"I can rip through trees, concrete and metal with these punches. Air won't stop me." Elfman continued to rapidly punch the solid air, shockwaves being released from the impacts, blowing back the hair of everyone in the audience. Elemental wasn't even fazed, and kept his hand out with his signature smirk on his lips.

"You're a Fairy Tail wizard aren't you? Show me some real power."

"You asked for it." Elfman snarled, getting annoyed at his cocky attitude. "Beast Arm: Bear!" Elfman's right arm glowed a deep purple, before transforming into a black bear arm. Elemental's eyes widened slightly, but his protective barrier held strong against the new power.

"Nice trick. That all?" Elemental teased.

"Beast Arm: Jet Black Sword." Elfman's arm glowed again, before it changed into a large arm composed of metal plates and sharp claws. "This weapon can cut through anything."

"Anything?" Elemental raised an eyebrow.

"Just watch." Elemental took a large swipe with the sword. It stopped against the air, but Elfman pushed forwards and the air protecting Elemental dispersed. Elemental jumped backwards to avoid being slashed down.

"Incredible!" Lola yelled. "Elfman has finally pushed past Elemental's powerful defensive wall. Looks like Elemental has lost one of his tricks."

"He wishes." Elemental laughed. "You don't seem to realise how powerful wind is huh buddy."

"Oh, don't I?" Elfman asked.

"Nope." Elemental pushed both of his hands forwards. A powerful gust of wind blew towards Elfman, blowing him back slightly. Elfman gritted his teeth and dug his heels into the ground to avoid being pushed back completely. The strength of the wind picked up and Elfman skidded backwards, losing his balance. He was thrown backwards and crashed into the stadium wall, causing it to shake.

"And Elfman is sent hurling backwards." Lola cried. "Elemental's magic is strong."

"It is defiantly something to behold." Jura nodded. "He seems to have complete control over it. And we know the power wind has, with disasters such as tornados. They tear through city's and leave them flattened. With the control Elemental has, I wouldn't be surprised if he got very far in this tournament."

"Don't count Elfman out just yet." Yajima said. The three looked back down into the arena. From the wall, Elfman stumbled out. However, he had used a full body take over spell.

"Beast Soul." Elfman growled. His body had transformed into the creature known as The Beast, his most powerful takeover. He glared down Elemental, who looked surprised.

"Huh, now that is some power." Elemental smiled. "Finally, I was bored."

"You'll regret that attitude." Elfman spat. He dug his feet into the ground, before kicking off. In seconds, he had reached Elemental. Elfman raised both hands and crash down on top of his opponent. A loud boom was heard and a large cloud of smoke rose into the air. The crowd gasped, unable to see what attack Elfman had just done.

"Elfman unleashed a brutal attack just now. I can't even see what he just did." Lola shouted. The audience watched as the smoke began to fade.

Still standing strong, almost as if he hadn't taken any damage, stood Elemental, his smirk still there. On the ground in front of him, unmoving, was Elfman, back in his human form. He was covered in bruises, a small trail of blood trickling from his mouth.

"Unbelievable. Despite it looking like Elfman caused that powerful attack, it was Elemental who won that clash. And also the round. Elemental goes through!"

 _If you're wondering, yes Elemental was just messing around with Elfman. This guy is serious about winning, Elfman was barely a threat to him. We'll learn more about Elemental as we go along. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Last chapter ended pretty roughly for our friend Elfman. Who's really surprised though. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 33: Discussion

The crowd exploded in cheers at the result. Although they couldn't see the final blow, it was very clear that Elemental was strong, and didn't really try. Elemental smirk and simply walked away from the unconscious form of his opponent, leaving the arena.

"Couldn't have been..." Sting growled from the stands to no one in particular.

"Huh?" Yukino looked at him as medics went over to Elfman to remove him from the arena.

"Air isn't his only magic, it just can't be." Sting said.

"Why not?" Yukino looked confused.

"A blast of wind powerful enough to knock someone like Elfman out, from that close of a range, isn't possible. At the very least, Elfman would've been hurled backwards into the wall like he was before. I don't think he only has air in his magic."

"It's what he used when I accidentally bumped into him." Yukino shrugged.

"Did you ask about his magic?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"W-well, I just asked if he used air magic. He responded yes."

"Confidently?"

"No, I guess he did stutter." Yukino answered.

"Hmmmmmm." Stint placed a hand to his chin.

* * *

"Awesome Elemental!" Tyler cheered as Elemental entered the room. "I knew you could do it."

"Cheers buddy." Elemental ruffled the exceed's head. "Had to use more than I thought though."

"Why didn't you just finish it instantly? You easily could've."

"True." Elemental sighed as he sat down in his chair. "But I at least wanted to see the guy's power. And he does have a good amount of it."

"Also, what's with only using air? You have five different ways of fighting him, and you only used one?"

"This is a tournament Tyler." Elemental explained. "The more the competition know about me, the harder it will be to win as they'll know all of my tricks. If I only use one magic in the easy fights, by the time I get to the harder stuff, I can surprise them."

"Ohhhhhh, so you're being sneaky to throw them all off. I get it. But what about Fairy Tail?"

"Huh?"

"They know you're magic." Tyler told him. "They can easily just explain it to others and then they'd all know."

"They haven't so far." Elemental shrugged. "I think I'll be okay."

* * *

"Well that was unexpected..." Erza sighed, looking down into the empty arena.

"Elfman losing?" Gray asked.

Erza shook her head. "As much as I wanted him to win, and I did, Elemental is much more powerful. What was unexpected is the magic Elemental used."

"Yeah... he only seemed to use air magic." Wendy said. "I thought he would've gone all out in a tournament."

"Well even against our dragon slayers, he stuck with using earth magic to begin with. Even then, he didn't even use magic to start with, just taunted you all." Gray replied. "So I guess only using one type of magic to start stuff off is his style."

"But before he was against few people. This is a tournament."

"And everyone has their eyes on him." Natsu spoke up. "In a tournament, showing all of your skills straight away is dangerous. Which is why Gajeel held out on his shadow magic. Show your opponents all of your tricks early on, they'll know your weaknesses."

"That is true." Erza nodded. "If so, why show us his true power?"

"I guess like Gajeel, he didn't have a choice." Gray muttered. "He wanted to win, so had to give it his all."

"So he didn't want to win against Elfman?" Wendy asked.

"Course he did. But Elfman isn't at the same power level as a dragon slayer. Elemental probably thought he didn't need to."

"But that's just disrespectful!" Wendy gasped. "Elfman is strong!"

"Not strong enough." Erza sighed. "Elfman is very strong and very skilful, but he can't compare to what Elemental showed us. I'm afraid that man is someone we need to be careful around. On and off the field."

"You think off the field?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "So far he doesn't seem like an issue. To us at least."

"I thought he's quite nice. Mysterious for sure, but nice." Wendy agreed with Gray.

"I don't trust him." Natsu growled. "Memory lost? Don't by it. I want to know exactly how he got his magic and who he learned it from."

"Someone is curious." Erza looked at the pinkette.

"His magic is way too strong for simply being a dragon slayer. Or at least a first generation. He must be second or third."

"Call someone too strong for a certain type of magic is funny coming from you." Erza smiled. "Even amount the dragon slayers, you're a special one."

"Him? How so?" Gray snorted.

"On multiple occasions he's shown to have gone beyond what is normal for a slayer. For example, absorbing different types of magic to enhance his own. Lighting, black fire, etherion. It's not normal. The only other dragon slayer who is also unnatural is Achnologia."

"Achnologia..." Natsu whispered, having a flashback to what happened between the him and his father. His hands balled into fists. "I will find you."

 _Elemental has the everyone wondering. If you couldn't tell, he's going to be very important. And, as you can tell by the ending, this story is after the events of Tartaros. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Elemental moves through, and we've got another heavy fight following it. I like this match up. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 24: Natsu vs Mest

"Well that was another very intense battle, wouldn't you two say?" Lola asked.

"It was certainly interesting to say the least." Yajima replied. "Elemental has some very unique abilities, he's one we should watch out for."

"I'm sure that with his magic, he will go far." Jura agreed. "He's strong."

"Indeed he is." Lola nodded. "But we don't have time to dwell on past fights. The next battle will begin shortly. I hope everyone is ready for this match up. Joining Elemental, Todoroki, Gajeel, Erika and Laxus in round two will be between two Fairy Tail wizards, Natsu and Mest!"

"You're up." Gray smirked at Natsu.

"Bout time!" Natsu yelled, leaping out of the stands down into the arena.

"Natsu wastes no time entering. We did want a dramatic walk out, but I guess that's not his style." Lola shrugged.

"After working with Natsu a few times, I can say he doesn't have a style." Jura sighed.

"Well, he looks ready to go. Now we introduce his opponent, former member of the royal guard, Mest!"

In a blink of an eye, without any warnings, Mest appeared out of thin air in front of Natsu. However, Natsu didn't even flinch.

"You've gotten faster." Natsu smiled.

"So you noticed." Mest smirked back. "And I know you've gotten stronger."

"Glad you're aware of that before hand." Natsu said. "But I'm walking away from this the winner."

"You won't be waking away from anything Natsu. I'm winning this one." Mest replied.

"Looks like these two are ready. Let's get it going. Natsu, Mest, the Trial Of Magic brings in..."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Go!"

Before Natsu could even set his fists ablaze, he was send backwards by a brutal attack from Mest that was too quick to even see. Natsu twisted in the air and landed on his feet, narrowing his eyes. He let loose a wave of fire towards Mest, who easily dodged it with his speed. Natsu had trouble keeping track of where he went, as he was barely a blur.

"Issue Natsu?" Mest teased. "Hard to see me huh?"

"I don't need to." Natsu said. He closed his eyes, heightening his hearing and smell. "Got ya." He chuckled. He lashed a leg out and caught the speeding Mest in the stomach, stopping him dead. "Now where were we?" Natsu asked. His fist set alight as he struck his opponent, knocking him back.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack." Natsu yelled, swirling his arms. The fire engulfed Mest, making him stagger back.

"And Natsu has stopped Mest dead and rained hell onto him." Lola called. "Incredible. We couldn't even see Mest, how did he do it?"

"Natsu is a dragon slayer, so all of his senses are higher than the average humans." Jura explained as Natsu continued to land hit after hit. "By closing his eyes, Natsu's hearing and smell increased to make up for it. I believe this is what allowed him to locate Mest."

"He's destructive, reckless and slow at times. But Natsu knows how to utilise his abilities in combat, that's for sure." Yajima nodded.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Nastu yelled. The blast ripped towards Mest. However, this time the mage just smirked. He vanished from views, appearing behind Natsu and delivering a kick into his back. Natsu stumbled, leaving himself open for Mest to strike again. Taking the opportunity before him, Mest lifted his knee into Natsu's stomach, winding him.

"Don't underestimate me Natsu." Mest said as Natsu coughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Natsu gasped back. "But you also shouldn't underestimate me."

"Never would Natsu." Mest, backing away slightly. "You've taken down some of the strongest mages and gone toe to toe with those others wouldn't dream of. Jellal, Erza, Oracion Seis, Hades. You're incredibly powerful. That being said." A grin appeared on his face. "If I can beat you here, that'll make me stronger then you and those you've beaten."

Natsu stood up straight, just to be met with a barrage of rapid attacks that he couldn't even see. He was being pushed back by the blows.

"And Mest strikes back again, a heavy array of attacks. Natsu is going to have to keep his eyes open for this one." Lola yelled.

"I've worked with Mest and I know his strength. He is high up in the royal guard, so his magic isn't something to scoff at." Yajima mentioned.

"Fire Dragon Earthshatter!" Natsu yelled. He slammed his hands into the ground, causing fire to burst up from below him and ripple outwards. The attack threw Mest off guard, sending him into the air. Natsu took the chance and leapt upwards, inches from his target. "Fire Dragon Grip Strike." Natsu grabbed Mest and let loose a burst of fire from point blank. Mest caught the full force of the attack and was shot back down into the ground.

"Well that was new." Gray raised an eyebrow in the stands. "Never seen him do that."

"Aye." Happy smiled. "Natsu has worked really hard to come up with new combos and attacks. Fire Dragon Earthshatter was something he did during that training."

"Sending Fire into the ground to force it and the ground upwards to knock people into the air. It leaves them open for a counter attack. Interesting." Erza placed a hand on her chin.

"Guess it'd be boring if he didn't try anything new." Gray grinned, watching Natsu as he landed back on the ground.

"Had enough Mest?" Natsu asked. Mest struggled to sit up from his position, his body bruised.

"Now that surprised me, won't lie." Mest spluttered. "Ow..."

"Give up." Natsu told him, his fists setting alight.

"N-No can do Natsu. I want to win." Mest staggered to his feet, clutching an arm.

Natsu sighed. "Your call."

Natsu got into a stance, power radiating off him. Wisps of fire circled around him, and the air seemed to crackle. Natsu took a deep breathe as lightning swarmed his body.

"Lighting Flame Dragon Roar!" He bellowed, releasing an enormous blast. Mest was to paralysed with shock to move. The attack barely missed him, curving upwards to avoid hitting the stadium and firing into the air. The crowd was silent as the attack died down, leaving Natsu with a smirk on his face, a few wisps of smoke leaving his mouth.

"O-Okay... you win." Mest gasped, falling back into the ground. "I can't beat you."

"M-M-Mest gives up the fight after that devastating attack." Lola called. "The winner of this matchup is Natsu from Fairy Tail!"

 _Mest isn't a pushover, but he's also not on Natsu's level. He's out of the tournament. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Another short break from the action, then heading back into it. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 25: Analysis

"Well everyone, these matches seem to get better and better. But before we announce the next fight, Jura would like to go through the two battles we've seen today and breakdown what Elemental and Natsu can do." Lola said. "Listen carefully, you'll want to know these tips."

"Thank you Lola." Jura nodded. "First of all Elemental. We've seen that he uses air magic, and has an incredible amount of control over it. He can use the air molecules around him to push others away, or squeeze them so tightly together that it creates protective barrier around him. This wall has proven to stand up to brute strength and it held back Elfman. But it seems to be weak to cutting power, such as that of a sword. That doesn't mean it's easy to defeat. We saw Elfman get thrown around repeatedly without anything counter to it. Elemental could've possibly won the whole thing by only doing that. His defence is truly fearsome."

"Now Natsu has both incredible offence and defence in combat. His fire makes it hard to come close to him without risk of getting injured. And that same fire makes his strikes strong and not something to take lightly. What truly helps him is his speed. Mest utilises teleportation magic, transporting to places in near instances. However, Natsu can sense his movements with the smell and hearing of a dragon. His dragon slayer's senses are something to behold, as it's hard to sneak up on him with anything. Add this to the destructive force he wields, he is someone hard to take down. And that's his normal magic. As we saw, Natsu can enhance his magic with lighting, producing even more powerful spells then before."

"Who do you think would win in a match up between Natsu and Elemental?" Yajima asked.

"I cannot be sure." Jura admitted. "Both have impressive abilities and styles of fighting. Elemental wants to sit back and let his opponent attack him, while Natsu is very forwards and goes for the attacks. Doing that could play into Elemental's hands and his extraordinary defences. But as we saw, enough power can overwhelm the capabilities of the air wall, which could leave Elemental vulnerable."

"Nothing beats a battle like a little breakdown of the action, and it comes from one of the strongest mages in Fiore." Lola said. "But I wonder how these two would stack up to those already gone through."

"Well I feel like Natsu would lose to Laxus quite quickly. They are from the same guild, and Laxus holds the title of S-Class wizard in Fairy Tail, while Natsu does not. The same with Gajeel." Yajima thought. "Todoroki may be an interesting match against Natsu due to his fire, and Natsu has spent his life fighting against Gray, so he is use to combating ice. As for Erika, I don't think her kinetic magic is fast enough to catch up to Natsu's own speed. However, Elemental may pose a threat to all of them, unless Laxus' raw magic or Gajeel's sneaky tactics come into play. I also think we haven't seen all of Todoroki's full strength, so he could be a wild card in the whole thing. Honestly, out of Natsu, Todoroki, Gajeel, Elemental, Erika and Laxus, it all depends on who they face and who else goes through. It's hard to say an outcome this early on."

"I think that's an excellent point Yajima. We need to see everyone in action before a conclusion can even be thought of. So, no more waiting around. Our next match up is... Toph vs Jellal!"

* * *

Jellal raised his eyebrows when he heard him name called over the lacrima. He was hoping he had been paired with someone he was familiar with, but he had never heard of Toph before. He didn't even manage to pinpoint what they looked like earlier. He sighed, before grabbing his cloak he hung up. He was about to leave his waiting room, when someone came in.

"Erza?" Jellal raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here?"

"Can I not wish you good luck?" Erza asked.

"You know I don't believe in luck."

"You know what I mean." Erza huffed. "Besides, you don't even know who you're facing or what magic they have."

"What will happen will happen." Jellal shrugged. "It doesn't matter who my opponent is, I'll fight and beat them."

"I'll remind you of that when we fight then." Erza smiled. "I don't want you holding back."

"We haven't properly fought in a while. I expect nothing but the best from you."

"Same expectation is on you." Erza replies. She gave a small nod and wheeled around and out of the room. Jellal smiled, glad he got to talk to her before heading out. He had nerves before, knowing that a lot of the audience wasn't happy with him. But the talk with Erza calmed him down, and he was ready to face whatever was waiting for him.

 _Another breakdown of those battling, just so we know how everyone matches up. All info provided by a wizard saint. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Another analysis done, another fight incoming! I love writing these fight scenes, I just hope you like reading them all! Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 26: Jellal vs Toph

"Well, let's not wait any longer. Time for the third match of today. First into the arena, it's Jellal Fernandez." Lola cried. Jellal, who was just waiting in the archway stepped out into the light. While he heard boos coming from the crowd, cheers were also heard, the loudest being from Fairy Tail. He looked over to them, his eyes instantly darting towards Erza. She wasn't cheering, but was sat down in her seat, a wide smile on her face. Jellal smiled back, before facing the entrance where is opponent would walk through.

"He's here and he's looking mean. Let's see what his opponent can do. Introducing, "The Blind Bandit" Toph Beifong." Lola announced. From the other side of the arena, a young girl walked out. Her black hair fell messily across her forehead, partially covering her eyes. She was wearing what looked like green and white robes, without any shoes on, leaving her bare foot. She had a small smirk on her face as she looked at Jellal.

"A child?" Jellal raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Don't call me a child." Toph told him. "I'm more than a match for you."

"Arguing already? This should be an interesting match. You all probably didn't see what Toph did during the entrance match, but I sure did. Jellal, Toph, the Trail Of Magic begins in..."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"GO!"

A cloud of dust rose behind Toph as she rushed towards Jellal. The bluenette raised his hands to block an attack, but the ground below him lifted him up into the air. Confused at what just happened, Jellal didn't notice an array of sharp rocks floating around him, before they suddenly flew towards him and crashed down.

"And Toph releases a burst of power in one attack. It looks like earth magic folks, just like Jura." Lola said.

Jellal jumped from the pile of rocks and landed back down into the arena, a small trickle of blood coming from his cheek. He wiped it away and smirked at Toph.

"Interesting. But I've dealt with earth magic before." Jellal smiled. "In fact, I have it myself." Jellal raised the ground in front of him and hurled it towards Toph with incredible force. The earth flew through the air, yet came to a sudden halt. Jellal narrowed his eyes as he looked past the floating earth, just to find Toph had extended her hands.

"Yeah, not happening." Toph told him. She threw her arms up, and as she did so, the part of the ground Jellal tossed was also flung into the air.

"Amazing!" Jura gasped. "Usually with earth magic, whoever cast the spell has control over that specific piece of earth. But it seems like Toph can control any earth, whether she originally cast magic over it or not. Interesting..."

"Yeah, I'm pretty incredible." Toph shrugged. "Told you I'm more then a match for you."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Jellal replied. He slashed his arm through the air, and a powerful blast of wind was fired at his opponent. Toph lifted her arms and the ground in front of her raised up, blocking the attack. While her vision was blocked, Jellal jumped into the air and blasted fire towards her. Toph, with a confused face, didn't notice the fire raining down, and was caught in the attack. She stumbled backwards, growling.

"Hey, no fair." She snapped, facing in the opposite direction to where Jellal was. He landed back on the ground and she turned instantly. "There you are." She shouted, sending a wave of rocks towards him. He jumped into the air again.

"Where are you..." Toph muttered, looking around. Jellal landed almost directly behind her. "Got ya!" Toph yelled, swinging her arm back. It caught Jellal in the stomach, making him double over.

"Toph tricked Jellal into thinking that she didn't know where he was, before unleashing a heavy counter attack. Impressive."

Jellal didn't have time to recover from the strong blow before Toph grabbed his head and brought it down onto the ground.

"Ready to give up?" She asked. Jellal didn't respond. "You gonna talk?"

"I already have everything I need." Jellal chuckled slightly. "The Blind Bandit? Meaning you don't rob people blind or anything. It means you're literally blind. You can't see. You use your earth magic to look at the terrain and your targets, right?" Toph raised her eyebrows. "Which is why you couldn't dodge my fire. Care to correct me?"

Toph gritted her teeth, pushing his head further into the ground. "So what?"

"Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!" Jellal yelled. A golden glow surrounded his body. He shot into the air, making Toph stumble backwards. The cloak Jellal was wearing fell off him, leaving him in tank top that allowed higher mobility.

"I can still hear you when you're up there." Toph yelled, looking upwards.

"But you have no idea where my attacks will come from." Jellal shouted back. "Jiu Leixing." Lightning flew from his fingertips, raining down into the arena. Toph raised the ground around her into a shield, blocking the attack.

"I'm ending this Toph." Jellal told her.

"Come get me." Toph cried. Her shield fell apart and huge boulders were hurled towards Jellal. Using his magic, he easily avoided the attacks.

"Pleiades!" Jellal roared. Six rays of light shone in the sky, before they fell down at incredible speed. Toph, unaware of what was heading towards her, simply raised the earth around her again. The spell crashed down onto her, sending parts of the ground and dust everywhere.

"Jellal brings down an explosive force onto Toph, who just managed to hide away in time. But that looked like a strong attack, was Toph's defense enough?" Lola questioned.

Jellal's magic died down and he slowly lowered himself back onto the ground. He walked over to a pile of rocks and rubble. He flicked his hand, sending rocks into the air. Underneath it all, was Toph, bleeding from the head, and unconscious.

"Jellal wins!" Lola yelled. "He moves through into the next round. Not surprising for a former wizard saint."

Jellal sighed, a smile appearing on his face.

"Damnit." A voice muttered. Jellal looked down at Toph, who had rolled onto her back. "I thought I had that."

"That was very impressive, Toph. Haven't met anyone who could manipulate the earth like you can." Jellal complimented.

"Thanks, it took my the majority of my life to do." Toph smiled at him, rubbing her head. "But god you're powerful. I overestimated myself."

"It was a good fight." Jellal stretched out his hand. Toph took it and was pulled to her feet.

"Well would you look at that. Even after the fight, Jellal gives a firm handshake to his opponent. That is respect." Yajima said.


	27. Chapter 27

_IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED I'M SORRY HERE YOU GO!_

Chapter 27: Lyon vs Zarya

"Good to see everything ended well." Lola said. "We have one more match for today. It is Lyon facing Zarya!" The crowd roared loudly when Lyon's name was announced. He had shown he was very capable in combat during pervious grand magic games. His looks also gave him a large following. Zarya however, was someone not heard of before.

"Let's bring them out shall we? First up, the icy wizard from one of the strongest guilds, it's Lyon Vastia!" The white haired wizard walked confidently into the arena. His cloak was already gone and he had a serious look on his face, yet a small smile. He glanced over to where his guild, Lamia Scale, was, receiving a small nod from the guild master.

"Lyon is looking as cool as ever, not a hint of nervousness on his face." Lola said. "Let's see if that will change. Now introducing, Aleksandra Zaryanova, otherwise known as Zarya!" The pink haired woman Erza had scouted earlier appeared, he muscles bulging beneath her outfit. Her footsteps were heavy and she had a small scar over one of her eyes. She glared Lyon down, who did the same.

"Nothing has even happened yet, and I can already feel the power spilling off them." Yajima said. "Jura, what do you make of this match up?"

"Well, I've known and worked with Lyon for a very long time." Jura shrugged. "I know of his power and would say he's not someone to underestimate. But we don't know what Zarya is able to do. Just from looking at her, we can assume her raw strength is very high."

"We do the analysis after the fight, not before it guys." Lola stopped the pair. "Everyone is waiting for the final fight of the day. Zarya, Lyon, the Trial of Magic beings in..."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Go!"

"Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!" Lyon wasted no time attacked. Putting his hands together, a dragon made out of ice appeared seemingly out of thin air. It rushed towards Zarya with its mouth open. The pinkette just smiled.

"Easy." She said in a thick accent. As the dragon raced towards her, she spread out her arms. She grabbed the dragon by mouth, attempting to hold it in place. It slightly pushed her back, but Zarya held her position. With incredible strength, cracks appeared around the dragon's mouth, and slowly began to creep along its body.

"How?" Lyon raised an eyebrow as the dragon shattered just from Zarya's brute strength.

"Impressive, but not strong." Zarya smiled at him. "Come on, hit me."

Lyon gritted got teeth. "Ice-Make: Eagle!" From the palm of his hand, a dozen ice birds flew from it, swarming around Zarya. She stood still, keeping her eyes out for whichever one would attack first. However, the all dived down at once. With quick reactions, she managed to avoid and smash her way through each bird, leaving pieces of ice laying on the ground around her.

"You don't have anything be- huh?" Zarya was too distracted with the birds to notice Lyon close the distance on her.

"Ice-Make: Lion!" Lyon's right arm was covered in ice, where his fist was manifesting into the shape of a lion's head. He struck Zarya with the blow, making her stumble. "Now, Blizzard!" Lyon raised his hand, and a icy blast of wind blew around Zarya. Thin layers of ice started to form on her body and her movements slowed.

"Lyon is wasting no time getting some good hits on his opponent, landing attack after frosty attack." Lola announced. "How will Zarya counter?"

"Lyon certainly has been practising follow up attacks." Jura nodded. "His movements happen in quick succession so his target has no time for a follow up attack."

"This is nothing." Zarya smiled. She flexed her large muscles, and the layer of ice around her shattered. Lyon narrowed his eyes as Zarya brushed off some ice. "Anything else?" The pinkette questioned.

"That's it." Lyon growled. He brought his hands together and energy rippled from his body. "Ice-Make: Floor." The ground beneath Zarya turned into ice, causing her to slip and lose her balance. "Ice-Make: Ape. Ice-Make: Snow Tiger. Ice-Make: Water Serpent. Ice-Make: Dragonfly."

An ape, tiger, serpent and a swarm of dragonflies, made entirely out of ice, formed around the off-balanced Zarya. The all pounced at once, burying the target beneath them.

"And now Lyon launches an incredible attack. Four creations made in an instant, all unleashed onto Zarya. She may be strong, but this could be too much for her."

In the stands, Gray had his eyes narrowed onto Lyon. His former partner was breathing heavily, and despite the power he gave off before the attack, his magic had died down a lot.

"What's wrong Gray?" Natsu asked him.

"Look at Lyon. That last attack took a lot out of him. And he's annoyed. His ice is strong, it doesn't usually get brushed off like that. He's not happy, and he's losing magic."

"But he got her right?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be sure..." Gray muttered, his eyes switching to where Zarya was last seen.

The dust caused by the attack was settling. Lyon's fave morphed into one of disbelief as Zarya stood tall. She had a magical bubble surrounding her, and a large weapon in her hand.

"I-impossible." Lyon gasped. "What did you do?"

"Oh this?" Zarya glanced at the bubble around her. "This is nothing. Come on, hit me."

Lyon gritted his teeth and launched a dagger of ice at her. It hit the shield before evaporating into nothingness. Meanwhile, the weapon she was holding, seemed to crackle with a bit of energy. The bubble however, vanished.

"My turn." Zarya grinned. Aiming the weapon, she pulled the trigger. A small beam of magic was fired towards Lyon like a laser.

"Ice-Make: Wall!" Lyon slammed his hands into the ground, and a wall rose in front of him. The magical laser collided with the wall. Zarya didn't even seem fazed by the wall blocking her off. Instead, she kept the beam focused on the wall. In seconds, cracks started appearing around where the beam made impact, before the wall shattered completely.

"Ice-Make: Sword!" Lyon shouted. The frozen weapon appeared in his hand and he threw it at Zarya. The woman smiled again and her barrier formed around her, evaporating the sword. Her laser she was firing slightly increased in range and thickness.

"Zarya is breaking through Lyon's defences, and no attacks seems to work. This barrier Zarya is creating is really impressive." Lola complimented.

"Notice Zarya's beam she is firing. After practically nullifying Lyon's attack, it seems to have increased in power. What is her magic?" Yajima wondered.

"Your magic is impressive, but isn't a match for me." Zarya laughed as the beam died down. "Give up."

"I won't give up easily." Lyon retorted.

"This can cut through magic reinforced steel if needed." Zarya patted her weapon. "Just think about what it could do to you."

"Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!" Lyon yelled again. The icy beast formed before its foe. Zarya wasn't fazed. The dragon flicked its tail with extreme force towards her, and was instantly vanquished like the rest of the attacks as Zarya's bubble blocked again.

"Now she's charged up." Zarya gave a menacing grin. Pulling the trigger, the beam blasted outwards. Lyon has to duck out of the way to avoid being hit, as the range was much longer then before. The power released from it was also a lot more dangerous.

"What type of magic are you using?" Lyon asked in shock, jumping away from the beam.

"A mix of absorption magic and mirror magic." Zarya replied. "Mirror magic bounces magic back towards the target with double the force. Absorption magic absorbs and stores the magic. This Particle Cannon just helps contain it."

"So it's even stronger without the weapon?" Lyon couldn't believe what he was hearing. _"Her magic is insane..."_

"Enough toying around." Zarya growled. "I finish this." She aimed her weapon again. However, instead of the laser Lyon was use to dodging, a large orb of magic was propelled from the barrel of the cannon. It crashes into him, knocking him to the floor. It didn't hurt too much, but he struggled to get back up.

"What th-"

"Oh, I also use gravity magic jus for fun." Zarya told him as she approached. "Pretty strong."

"I... I can't move." Lyon squirmed under the intense force the attack gave out. He was stuck.

Zarya dropped her weapon and towered over Lyon. "The battle is over." She raised her hands, and brought them both down onto Lyon's defenceless body. Dust rose into the air like a pillar under the impact of the attack.

"And Zarya brings down a forceful attack onto Lyon, and he had no way of defending himself. Was the strike enough? Lyon was already low on magic power."

The crowd watched as Zarya walked out from the falling dust, her hands raised up. Behind her, the outline of Lyon was still on the floor. The victory was hers.

"What a one sided battle! Zarya triumphs over Lamia Scale's Lyon and comes away as the final winner of the second day!" Lola shouted. The crowd burst into a round of applause and cheers. "Folks, what an incredible four matches we have had today. Everyone competing can now go get a good rest. But don't go anywhere folks, Jura and Yajima will break down the battles we've seen today to find out if contestants will get far."

 _I'm sorry the update took so long another before Christmas maybe?_


	28. Chapter 28

_Another four fights are done, meaning day two of this tournament is over. Hope I'm doing a good job with this. Merry Christmas everyone! Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 28: Comparison

"Ladies and gentlemen, day two of the Trail Of Magic has finished. Those joining Gajeel, Erika, Laxus and Todoroki are Natsu, Elemental, Zarya and Jellal!"

The crowd burst into cheers.

"Now, Yajima and Jura will talk about how Zarya and Jellal did in their matches and their strengths. Remember folks, no matter how strong someone seems, they do have weaknesses to exploit. Everyone competing, listen carefully. Jura, if you would."

"Thank you Lola." Jura nodded his head. "I'd like to talk about Zarya. Her combination of magic is very unique. Reflection and absorption magic, mixed in with some gravity magic. Zarya is projecting absorption bubbles around herself, absorbing magical attacks and protecting herself. We saw this defend against four of Lyon's spells at once, so we can assume they can soak up a hefty amount of damage at once. And with that, she reflects the magic she absorbed in a concentrated beam of magic, fired from what she calls her "Particle Cannon." She didn't walk into the arena with it, so she could potentially have some re-quip magic as well, but only that weapon stored. Soaking up large amounts of magic to fire back at the target in a beam is very impressive, something we haven't seen before. Next is her gravity magic. As well as firing the beam from her weapon, it looks like an orb of magic can be thrown from it. This magic, when it hit Lyon, causes him to drop to the ground and he was unable to move. Gravity was holding him down. In that position, Zarya, who is incredibly strong, can land punch after punch onto her target."

"But does she have any weaknesses? Lola asked.

"If I'm correct, yes. When Zarya first fired her beam, it was thin and didn't seem too strong. After absorbing magic however, the magic coming from her weapon increased in power. So, if her opponent can avoid filling up her magical supply, maybe the damage wouldn't be too bad and you could overpower her."

"The issue with that is that we don't know when Zarya is able to use that particular form of defense. She seemed to be able to use it at will, which could be devastating." Lola pointed out. "Thank you Jura. Yajima, an explanation on Jellal?"

"Jellal's magic is very complex and actually a mix of magical attacks." Yajima stated. "His main magic is heavenly body magic. This magic cloaks Jellal in a layer of magic and allows him to fly at incredible speeds, as well as increasing his durability and strength. This makes him very difficult to land hits onto. And even then, his increased durability will soften the blows, so you need to land strong, consecutive hits to make any real lasting damage. Heavenly body magic can also be used to fire down a range of attacks, such as Pleiades. Finally Jellal also has a form of elemental magic. He can control air, fire, earth, lightning and water at will, as we saw him use most of that magic against Toph. This of course allows him to use the powerful spell Abyss Break, which he hasn't shown off yet."

"In other words, those two are more then capable to put up some impressive fights when round two of the tournament starts. How do they compare to Natsu and Elemental?" Lola questioned.

"Zarya plays defensively until she is charged up." Jura put a hand on his chin. "So does Elemental. As we saw, he waited for Elfman to attack and throw him off guard. Having two defensive players against each other could just be dragged out. Now if Natsu faces Zarya, his explosive nature could just play into her hands and build up her magic. Natsu will need to carefully choose his timings when he attacks."

"Now having Elemental against Jellal would be something to see. Jellal's heavenly body magic means his melee hits are very destructive indeed. But as we saw, melee hits aren't effective against Elemental. Elfman didn't have any long range, magic attacks. Jellal does. Could that be a way through Elementals incredible defense?" Yajima said thoughtfully. "Now Natsu and Jellal would be a clash between two powerful forces, most likely close range and melee strikes enforced by magic. That could go either way."

"And remember folks, the four we mentioned could go against each other, but they could also go up against any of the four from yesterday. As well as everyone else fighting in the coming days. Out of thirty two competing, eight are through and eight are out, leaving sixteen left to battle it out. Two more days and round one of the Trail Of Magic will be over. A big thank you for Jura for joining use today and providing some insight. Tomorrow, someone new will join us. Day two is over everyone, thank you for coming today!"

* * *

"Were you watching?" Makarov asked.

"Of course I was." The familiar voice replied. Makarov opened his eyes to see Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis, floating next to him. "Very interesting to see."

"Any threats so far?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Mavis shook her head. "Although I am wary of Elemental. His attitude isn't friendly, and he seems to what to beat every dragon slayer."

"What about those who haven't competed yet?"

"Ghost. His shimmering outfit is misleading, but he has some dark magic within him. It doesn't seem to be strong currently, but maybe that's because he hasn't activated it yet. Why do you keep asking?"

"This tournament brings together the best of the best, on paper. I saw the beginning of this. While we have strong wizards, and I'm proud of everyone who has made it in, Romeo, Wendy and Lucy could be seen as lucky to get in. They aren't at the same power level as Natsu, Jura, Kagura and Minerva."

"Implying it was sheer luck they got in?" Mavis narrowed her eyes.

"Not at all." Makarov shook his head. "I'm happy they got in, and they have unrealised strength. We saw how Romeo faced that other wizard, and did so well. That fight could've gone either way. I assume Todoroki just had more experience then the boy."

"That's not the point. The best wizards are here. The Grand Magic Games didn't allow that to happen. Now the best of the best are in one place, I'm worried if something bad might happen. A massive attack or something."

"Wouldn't it be risky to launch a full scale attack onto a group of extraordinary wizards?"

"Indeed. But if something could steal their powers, there could be a catastrophe for Fiore."

"Understood." Mavis gave him a small smile. "But after this, we have something planned to stop said catastrophes from occurring."

"We?" Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"The Oracion Seis are in Jellal's care. Tartaros has been imprisoned. Grimoire Heart has been defeated and disbanded. The three big threats are gone. But I've spoken to Yajima about something. Yes he can still see me." She added seeing Makarov's face. "He's working with the new magic council on something."

"The magic council huh... After Tartaros destroyed the members in it, Fiore seems weak. I'm glad Yajima is working to restore it."

"It's also why a new tournament was placed. To keep the crowd from thinking negatively about the situation. It seems to be working."

"Thank you Mavis. And keep an eye out for anything strange."

"Be safe Makarov."

 _Natsu. Gajeel. Erika. Elemental. Laxus. Zarya. Todoroki. Jellal. So far, they've made it. Who's joining them? Who do you think will join them? Hope you all enjoyed!_


	29. Chapter 29

_A second chapter away from all of the fighting! Hope you all had a good Chirstmas, and 2019 is finally here! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 29: The Stranger

"Rogue. Come on, I need to know."

"Why are you obsessed with him?"

"Something isn't right. I feel it. His magic isn't what he's shown us."

"You just didn't like the fact that he was with Yukino."

"That's not the point!"

"But it's a point?"

"Dude, just help!"

Rogue sighed, looking at his partner. Sting had serious look on his face. He was going to go ahead with his plan whether Rogue came or not.

"What do you hope to find?" Rogue asked.

"His real magic and who he really is." Sting replied. "He has an exceed Rogue. The only people we know with exceeds are other dragon slayers."

"You think he's a dragon slayer?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"I'm almost sure of it."

"Not possible." Rogue shook his head. "He uses wind magic. So does Wendy. Wendy is the sky dragon slayer."

"Yeah but-"

"Unless Elemental has the same master as Wendy, in which case one would know of the other somewhat, it's hard to think there is two of the same type of dragon slayer."

"But he isn't using wind magic." Sting countered. "He must have something more. There is no way that wind made that collision against Elfman, just for Elfman to end up battered and beaten within a heartbeat. I'm sure something else is being used here."

"Like what? If he's a dragon slayer, what could he possibly know that allows him to use wind magic and another form of magic. Dragon slayers can't have two elements."

"Natsu and Gajeel do." Sting pointed out.

"Gajeel got his magic from absorbing my magic when he was low and in trouble. Natsu did the same with Laxus' magic. Unless Wendy confirms that Elemental took her magic, we can't assume that Sting."

Sting clicked his tongue, turning away from Rogue, hands in pockets. Rogue was making some very valid points, but something still didn't feel right. He saw with his own eyes what Elemental did in that arena. He was too confident, too cocky, but had the strength to back it up. While Yajima's analysis of him was correct and Elemental could only defend against melee attacks, Sting still thought that there was more to the mystery wizard.

"How do you even plan to spy on him?" Rogue questioned.

"During each of the fights, Elemental hasn't been in the stands. I assume he's in his waiting room watching on the lacrima with his exceed. I'm going to wait outside the door and just listen in on any conversations they're having, hoping to pick something up." The mage explained.

"And if he catches you?"

"I'll fight and run."

"Fighting contestants outside of the arena is forbidden by the rules. You'll get disqualified. Wait until you face him in the arena."

"That might not happen. He might get disqualified before I face him."

"Then face him after?"

"But this tournament is the best way to see how the "Defeater of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers" actually fairs. Oh yeah!" Sting added. "He defeated all of the dragon slayers. By himself! What mad man beats Natsu and Laxus on his own! That's not a thing."

"I don't think they went all out." Rogue said thoughtfully. "Laxus is one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail. And they knew a tournament was coming up. They didn't want to show anyone their increased strength right away."

"Uhhhhhhh, you just don't want to help me do you?"

"I'm just wondering what you're hoping to find. Even if he's hiding magic power, that's normal. Weren't you planning to hide your new Secret Art until it was needed. You didn't want to show it in the first fight."

"Stop bringing up good points and help me."

"What if I agree, what am I suppose to do?"

"Keep an eye out for people coming towards us. Oh, no, better yet, turn into a shadow, slip under the door and hide in the shadows. You can hear better in there."

"I'll help keep an eye out, but you're doing the listening." Rogue sighed.

"Good enough. Thanks, I owe you one." Sting cheered.

* * *

"The tournament is certainly entertaining to watch." Gray shrugged. Fairy Tail was back in their hall they had rented. Everyone was celebrating after the second, exciting day. "Shame you couldn't make it through Mest."

"Can't help it." Mest sighed, looking at Natsu, who was stuffing his face not too far away. "Guess I didn't train enough."

"Surprised we didn't see any memory being messed with." Erza pointed out.

"What would it have done? Natsu forges everything anyway. I bet he's already forgot he fought Mest." Gray sniggered.

"That kinda makes me feel worse about losing." Mest's face dropped.

"Just need to train for the next one, don't worry." Erza gave a reassuring smile. She then looked around the hall. Still needing to compete was Wendy, Gray, Juvia and Mira. She wondered how Juvia would handle fighting Gray, and if she would even go all out. Glancing at Gray, she saw a similar look on his face.

"Wondering about your fight?" She asked quietly, making sure no one else heard.

"Juvia is the last person I wanted to fight." He muttered.

"Getting the same feelings as her?" Erza asked, half teasing, half serious.

"No." Gray said a little too quickly. "Just... I know how she feels. I entered this tournament to show my strength and beat everyone. How can I do that if she doesn't try her hardest because of her feelings?"

"I think she will try her best." Erza told him. "Because she knows how you feel. You want a challenge. Because of that, she'll fight with all her might to give you a challenge. And she wants to prove that she is strong. Not just to you, but to everyone."

"I guess you're right." Gray smiled slightly. "I just hope things don't get weird if that's the case."

"Liking her clingy personality?"

"Shut up!"

Cana, who wasn't too far away from the pair, was getting tired of hearing how Juvia was all over Gray, especially since she had been looking for a boyfriend of her own for a while. Downing her eleventh drink of the night, she got up from her seat and headed towards the door.

"Cana?" Lucy asked.

"Getting some fresh air." Cana waved back, a fake, cheery smile on her face. She headed out, walking down the street. The sun was going down, and conversations were going on all around Cana. She didn't hear any of them, and kept her head facing the ground as she walked. She had been to Crocus before, so didn't really need to focus on where she was going. Her feet automatically took her round. The alcohol she had started to take effect, and her vision became slightly blurry. Still, she managed to keep upright, not even swaying.

She didn't know how long she walked for. She wasn't aware of how far she walked. She didn't care where she was. However, only when a chilling feeling crept up her back did she look up.

It was night. The moon was up and the stars were out. That wasn't the issue. Cana whipped around to see what that cold feeling was. Nothing was there. She turned back, and a hulking figure loomed over here. In a black suit of armour, and mask hiding his face.

It was Blackward.

Cana took a step back. "Er... hey..."

"You're out late." Blackward said. His voice was extremely low and chilling. "Going somewhere?"

"Just out for a walk." Cana shrugged. She didn't feel intimidated by the stranger, but something was defiantly off with him. "What about you."

"Heading back to where I'm staying. Just did some training."

"Training?" Cana raised an eyebrow. "Is that a good idea? You could be fighting tomorrow. Don't want to be tired. And what if someone spots you."

"It wasn't too much." Blackward tilted his head. "You're Cana, correct?"

"Indeed."

"I watched your fight. It was impressive. I'm sorry you didn't get through, I think you could've done well."

"Thanks, I guess?" Cana looked at him curiously. "Why are you complimenting me?"

"I'm just saying, you've done well. I also watched the Grand Magic Games when it was on. I can see that you and your guild mates have grown."

"We're you completing in the games?"

"No."

"Are you in a guild?"

Blackward nodded.

"Which one?"

"I'll keep that a secret for now."

"Awwwww." Cana hiccuped. "That's boring. I wanna know if they're strong."

"You know them, but I won't say who."

"Boring." Cana repeated. She looked up to the moon again. "Guess I should get back."

"Want me to escort you? It's dark."

"I'll be fine." Cana smiled. "I know I'll attract attention looking this good, but I can handle myself."

"Even when drunk?" Blackward asked politely.

"Actually... that's a good point." Cana said. "Alright, let's head back."

The pair walked back in silence, the dark sky looming over them. Neither of them spoke, and Cana made sure to keep a distance from him. Again, she wasn't really scared of the stranger, but something did feel off. She couldn't place what it was. His armour clunked as he walked, at it looked heavy.

"Doesn't that armour get in the way?" Cana asked.

Blackward shook his head. "Not at all. It's very useful against stronger magical attacks."

"Just magical attacks?"

"While it can withstand physical force, it's designed to take the brunt of magical spells. Not that I had issues with them before."

"And you're just telling me this... despite me being friends with people who you'll eventually face?"

"I have confidence in my abilities." Although Cana couldn't see the man's face, she could sense a smirk coming from him. "Why, do you plan to tell your guild mates?"

"Well you aren't against any of us straight away, so I'll see how your fight goes." Cana hiccuped. Blackward nodded again.

After about another five minutes of silent walking, they approached the inn where Fairy Tail was staying. Cana strolled up to the door and opened it. It seemed most members had passed out drunk on the floor, with only Mira, Erza and Levy awake.

"Cana? Where have you been, it's almost midnight." Erza asked her.

"Just been out walking." Cana replied, picking up a bottle on one of the nearby tables.

"It's too late to be out on your own, you could've been attacked."

"Nah, I had someone escorting me. Thanks Blac- huh?" Cana turned to see that the mage had vanished from sight.

"Cana, no one was behind you." Mira told her.

"But... I swear he was..."

"You've drunk a little too much." Levy giggled. "Come on, we're the only ones up. We should be in bed. Need to be rested in case you're fighting tomorrow." She turned to Mira and Erza.

"Good point." Erza agreed. "Cana?" The brunette was staring at the door. "Let's go to bed."

"Y... yeah, sure." Cana muttered, tearing her eyes away from the entrance. She followed her guild mates back to the rooms. As she did so, she thought back to the strange presence Blackward gave off. Almost eerie and ghostly. The memories started swirling in her head. Levy, Erza and Mira left her to her room. As she plopped her head into the pillow, in interactions with Blackward faded from her mind completely and she drifted to sleep.

 _Spooky stranger man. Keep an eye on Blackward, he'll pop up a few times. Pay attention to his words as well, maybe some of you can piece together who is behind that mask. Hope you all enjoyed!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Happy New Years everyone! 2019 is now here! I wish you all a great 2019. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 22: Rogue vs Wendy

The next day approached quickly, and Crocus swarmed towards the arena. The sun bore down on them hotter than before, leaving those in the stands either sweating or with umbrellas to block out the sun. Luckily for those competing, they waited in their assigned rooms, listening over the lacrima to find out if they were fighting today.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the third day of the Trail Of Magic!" Lola called. "I'm your host, Lola, here again with Mr. Yajima."

"Pleasure." Yajima said.

"And today we have another special guest. After sadly losing to Natsu, but still putting up a spectacular display of power, it's Fairy Tail's Mest!"

"Thank you for having me." Mest greeted, smiling at Lola.

"Now, as a reminder, those going through to round two are Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Zarya, Erika, Jellal, Todoroki and Elemental. Those remaining to fight are. Blackward, Ichiya, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Sho-Ju, Mirajane, Erza, Ghost, Sherria, Ren, Juvia, Kagura, Gray, Minerva and Rider."

"Today another four matchups will occur, and tomorrow the final four. Now to announce the two facing off today."

"First introducing the mage from Sabertooth, one of the twin dragons, it's Rogue." Rogue walked into the arena, dressed as normal. Except the eye that was normally covered by hair was exposed.

"He's certainly looking mean today." Lola said. "Now the wizard from Fairy Tail, also a dragon slayer, it's Wendy!" Wendy walked out from her side of the arena. She was dressed it her usual green dress, hair in two pigtail. She gave a weak smile to Rogue, which was not returned.

"Mest, this is a fight between two dragon slayers. What can we expect?" Lola asked him.

"Dragon slayers are incredibly powerful. And Rogue is one of the top in Sabertooth, but we cannot say the same for Wendy. That doesn't rule her out of the competition. Wendy has the advantage in the arena, being surrounded by air which she can eat to replenish her magic. Rogue cannot do that as easily, so his plan would be to take her out before his magic gets low."

"That would be my plan at least." Lola nodded. "Rogue, Wendy, are you ready? The Trail Of Magic begins in..."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Now!"

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy bellowed. A blast of wind was fired from her mouth, crossing the arena in an instant. Rogue dived out of the way of the attack, crashing onto the floor. He jumped to his feet, power glowing around him.

"Shadow Dragon Waxwing Flash." He yelled. His body morphed into a shadow, and surrounded Wendy's body, unleashing a barrage of strikes onto her. Wendy raises her arms to protect her face, receiving small bruises on her legs and arms.

"Sky Dragon Sphere!" Wendy shouted. An orb of air encircled her, blocking the attacks from Rogue. It got larger and larger, pushing Rogue away, forcing him back into his normal form.

"That's new." Makarov said from the stands, surprised at Wendy's attack.

"Just like Natsu, Wendy has also managed to create some new attacks for this tournament." Carla smirked. "The sphere is like a personal barrier of compressed air. Hard to break, yet Wendy can fight from a distance without any restrictions."

"I'm impressed Wendy." Rogue told her. "But I'm not losing. Shadow Dragon Slash!" Shadows swirled along his arms, and he dashed forwards. He slashed at the barrier again and again, with little to no affect.

"It won't be broken that easily." Wendy said. "Sky Dragon Wing attack!" Swirling her arms, a gust of wind blew Rogue back. He landed on his feet, yet lost balance and staggered. Wendy too her opportunity. Running forwards, her barrier faded, but her feet was covered in wind. "First Sky Arrow!" Wendy brought her heel onto the side of Rogue's head, sending him spiralling into the floor.

"And Wendy is pushing Rogue's attack back again and again, and following up with her own power. Can she overcome one of Sabertooth's twin dragons?" Lola cried and the crowd broke into cheers.

Rogue pushed himself onto one knee, panting. "This is proving more difficult then I expected."

"Ready to give up?" Wendy asked.

Rogue smiled. "As if I would. I'm not done." He got to his feet, and a burst of energy came from him. His hair was pushed upwards, and he threw off his cloak. "Shadow Drive."

"There it is ladies and gentlemen, Rogue's special Shadow Drive. While not like Dragon Force, it does enhance Rogue's abilities, especially his speed."

"Not impressed." Wendy told him. Rogue raised an eyebrow at her. He took a deep breath as his fist covered itself in shadows. Then, he burst forwards and an incredible pace, punching towards Wendy. He made impact, and a cloud of dust rose upwards.

"Incredible. If you blinked, you missed Rogue's devastating punch. Did Wendy hold on?"

The crowd has their breath held as the dust settled. Then everyone, including Rogue, widened their eyes at the sight. Wendy stood strong, hand raised to block Rogue's attack, magic spiralling around her, her hair pink.

"Sadly Shadow Drive isn't as strong as Dragon Force." Wendy told her opponent, narrowing her eyes. "Sky Dragon Slash."

"Shadow Dragon Slash." The two attacks collided, but it was Wendy who was sent backwards. She looked shocked as Rogue advanced on her.

Wendy quickly recovered, not wanting Rogue to get any advantage. "Fast wind that run the heavens... Vernier!" A blue outline flowed around Wendy, a small grin appearing. She dashed forwards at a speed a lot faster then her normal speed, and slashed at Rogue again and again. It took all of Rogue's focus to dodge each blow.

"I'm tired of playing." Rogue snarled. Wendy's fist made way to his head, but fazed through his face entirely. Rogue drifted back into a shadow, encircling Wendy. The bluenette lashed out at the shadow, but made no contact. "Shadow Dragon Crushing Fang!" Large shadows were expelled from Rogue's hands and crashed into Wendy, making her staffer backwards. Rogue left his shadow form, advancing onto Wendy again.

"It's true, Shadow Drive isn't as strong as Dragon Force." Rogue agreed. "But, you aren't as strong as me. I'm sorry Wendy, but you aren't winning this fight."

"You don't decide that." Wendy shouted. "Sky Dragon Wave Wind!" Air encircled Rogue, before it got faster and faster, rising into the air like a tornado. Wendy smiled, but it quickly faded as a shadow creeped out from the tornado on the ground. It made its way to Wendy, and Rogue raised out of the ground, towering over her.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" Rogue yelled. The blast was point blank, and Wendy was thrown backwards. She crashed into the dirt, and Rogue was already charging another attack.

"Shadow Dragon Talon." The slayer's foot was thrown forwards to Wendy. She lifted her hand and caught the attack, stopping it dead.

"Sky Dragon R-" Wendy was cut off as Rogue struck her across the head with his arm. Wendy lost her grip and Rogue had another opening.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Nightmare Cage." Rogue bellowed. A black orb surrounded Wendy, before a large explosion rippled throughout the arena, causing the audience to cover their eyes. Smoke began to settle, and everyone laid their eyes on Wendy, normal blue hair, unconscious, and battered.

"What... what a back and forth match folks. But Sabertooth's slayer goes through to the next round. The winner is Rogue!" Lola shouted! The crowd roared with happiness over the intense fight, while Rogue's magic died down. Wendy stirred and opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"I... lost." She muttered.

"That was close Wendy. It was a good fight." Rogue pulled her to her feet. "Be proud of that. I've seen you fight before and that was so different. You've grown a lot."

Wendy smiled at him. "T-thank you."

Rogue smiled back.

 _I've been made aware that some people are not happy with Lucy's battle, so I want to make sure that no one else gets a battle like that. I will also rewrite Lucy's battle so she gets more justice. But the outcome will be the same. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	31. Chapter 31

_Another chapter, another fight. Think this is one of my better ones, so I really hope you all like it. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 31: Kagura vs Erza

"What an intense fight." Lola said happily as both Rogue and Wendy walked out of the arena. "Dragon slayers certainly demonstrates their powers well. But we are not done. We still have fights to go. Entering the arena, again from Fairy Tail, we have Titania herself, Erza Scarlet. And facing her is a foe we know all too well, from Mermaid Heel, it's Kagura Mikazuchi!"

The two warriors entered from their own side of the arena. Both had a fierce aura around them and they stared each other down.

"That's not surprising to see." Lucy smiled. "Erza and Kagura have fought before, yet there wasn't a clear outcome as Minverva interrupted. I'm sure his time they want a winner."

"Look at these two, power is radiating off them." Lola smiled. "What do you think of this matchup Mr Yajima?"

"All I know is I don't want to get between those two." Yajima chuckled. "Both are some of the top in their respective guilds. Both are highly skilled in swordsmanship. And both are highly dangerous and powerful. This could be an incredible clash of brute force."

"I'm too scared to watch this one." Mest sighed. "Might be too much for me."

"Well, nothing else to hear from us. Erza, Kagura, ready? The Trail Of Magic begins in."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Now!"

A cloud of dust kicked of from behind both mages, and they seemingly swapped positions in the arena. Except both had their swords drawn. The stopped, barely moving. And then Erza fell to one knee.

"Amazing!" Lola yelled as the crowd gasped. "There attacks were so fast, we didn't even see what happened. But it looked like Kagura landed the first blow, causing Erza to drop. Didn't see that coming. Actually, no one saw anything."

"Well that was unexpected." Erza panted, pushing herself back to her feet. She turned around. "I'm impres-" She gasped as Kagura was basically on top of her, swinging her sword downwards onto her. Erza raised her blade in the nick of time, blocking out the attack and repelling Kagura. The woman landed lightly on her feet, keeping her stance strong.

"So you don't want to talk?" Erza raised an eyebrow. Kagura stayed quiet. "Fine. Re-quip!" Her armour glowed bright as t faded and was replaced. "Lightning Empress Armour!"

Erza's armour was light blue, and in her hand was a large spear. It crackled with lightning as she beckoned Kagura to attack. "Lets see what you have then."

Kagura gritted her teeth and dashed forwards, almost like a blur. Erza had a second to admire her speed, before lifting her weapon to block the incoming blade. Erza redirected Kagura's blade, and let loose a bolt of lightning. While the attack made contact, Kagura didn't seem fazed by the strike. Instead she leapt high into the air, higher then any normal person, and then crashed down as if she was being dragged by an incredible weight. Erza barely dodged the attack, and cracks were left around where Kagura landed.

"Kagura is showing power and power in this battle. I don't think she's got that much weight to crack the ground. What is happening?" Lola called out.

"It's her gravity magic." Mest explained as Erza continued to dodge and parry the blows. "She's constantly shifting how gravity affects her personally. No doubt she's fast, but by weakening the affect that gravity has on her, she's able to move very quickly across the arena. That's why she could jump so high, because gravity wasn't too effective. Of course once it became more effective, she crashed down. And her body hasn't shown any signs of strain, so clearly she has gotten use to the different gravitational pulls from her magic, allowing her to adjust easily."

"Ah, so that's what's happening." Erza smiled as she dodged another swing of Kagura's sword. "Then I need to speed up as well. Re-quip!" Erza's armour changed again. "Celestial Armour!" Her outfit consisted of a revealing blue garb with a golden chain collar, with cape like garments around her arms. However this time she has two swords. "Let's see if you can keep up with my speed. Heavenly Body Magic!"

A golden glow surrounded her, and she burst forwards with incredible speed. She practically danced around Kagura, landing strike after strike with her twin swords, leaving cuts in Kagura's clothes and skin. However, Mermaid Heel's strongest mage stayed strong and managed to read Erza's attack pattern, finally catching her. She dodged the blade and gripped Erza's throat, stopping her in her tracks.

"She really is someone to fear." Lola cried. "Despite the speed boost from her armour, Kagura stopped Erza dead in her tracks. How will Erza keep up with her?"

"You've gotten... a lot... stronger." Erza gasped.

"Compliments won't help." Kagura finally spoke.

"You still haven't used for full strength, have you?" Erza asked. Kagura shook her head. "Then stop messing around. Let's finish this."

Kagura let go of Erza and jumped backwards, creating a gap between them. Erza changed her armour once again. She was in red trousers, with bandages around her breasts and twin swords, hair in a ponytail. She stared Kagura down.

"What's this? Looks they they've agreed on a clash. Could this be the final fight?" Lola questioned the audience.

"This won't be one big blow. Prepare for an insane amount of power coming from these two." Yajima said.

"Oh no..." Mest covered his eyes.

What seemed like an eternity passed. Kagura and Erza has their eyes locked onto one another, both tightening their grip on their swords. Once again, in the blink of an eye, they swapped positions, panting. Cracks appeared up both of their weapons, from hilt to tip. Both of Erza's swords shattered, as did Kagura's lone sword. They stared in shock at the broken pieces.

"What an outcome of the clash. The swords shatter in their hands, leaving them weaponless." Lola commentated. "What will happen."

"Erza still has the advantage." Mest said. "One set of swords broke, but she has practically an infinite amount at her disposal."

"As if I'd be so horrible." Erza said. She faced Kagura and raised her fists. "I'll fight with honour."

"Big mistake." Kagura told her, raising her own guard. "You'll regret that decision."

"Prove it." Erza challenged. Kagura narrowed her eyes, and charged at her. The two locked themselves in a stand off, mercilessly throwing punches at the other. Both had rock solid defences, with only a few punches getting through, yet even those only grazed the other. Sweat was dropping down their faces as neither backed away, neither slowly down by a second. Their gazes were focused on the other, hardly blinking as they battled it out. The people in the stands were in complete silence as they watched two of the most powerful women in Fiore go head to head.

Until one slip up ended the whole thing

Unnoticed by Kagura, Erza's body was leaning away inch by inch, ever so slightly. Kagura only realised when one of her punches reached short, and a small window gave Erza an opening. Taking her chance, she brought her fist upwards into Kagura's gut, winding her. While Kagura gasped for breath, Erza dropped her elbow onto the side of her head, knocking her down into the dirt. The combined attack dazed Kagura, who didn't even have the energy to get back up. She just laid there, struggling for air.

"Kagura is down, and looks to be having a rough time after that brutal attack." Lola called. "Actually, it looks like she isn't getting back up!"

Erza placed a foot onto Kagura, towering over her. "Well?"

"I... I yield." Kagura spluttered.

"She gives up!" Lola yelled. "The match is over. Titania Erza takes the win. She moves through to round two!" The crowd exploded with cheers, Fairy Tail being the loudest of them all. Erza raised her fist in victory, before leaning down and offering a hand to Kagura. The woman looked at her, before accepting the gesture. Pulling her to her feet, Erza placed a hand on Kagura's shoulder.

"I look forward to fighting you again in the future sometime Kagura." Erza smiled.

"You won't win again." Kagura smirked back.

 _I always loved the battle between Kagura and Erza. Had to revisit it. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	32. Chapter 32

_I'm having a blast writing this, cannot wait for some character development! Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 32: Talk

"Two dragon slayers and two sword fighters. A brilliant way to start off the day." Lola clapped. "But it's that time once again. Mest, how will Erza's sword skills fare against everyone else who has got to round two."

"Very well actually." Mest replied. "I can tell you now, we haven't seen anything yet. She has a lot of armour and weapons, and that'll help against certain opponents. Lightning Empress armour to defend against Laxus, Flame Empress armour to defend against Natsu, so on and so forth. Not to mention that her magic power and quick thinking is something worthy of praise from every mage. She's an S-Class mage, meaning only a few other mages are on her level. Jellal and Laxus are, and Jura and Kagura would've been if not beaten. I wouldn't be surprised if she got to round three, depending on who she faces of course."

"Thank you Mest. Now Yajima, what about Rogue. He certainly showed his talents today."

"Rogue's shadow form is effective indeed, with being immune to physical attacks. And having complete control over his shadow drives gives him advantage over his opponents. We saw the power dragon slayers have when facing each other. Rogue can still go against Natsu, Laxus or Gajeel in the tournament, and potentially Sting if he makes it through. All of them are above Wendy in power, which means we could see even more devastating attacks if a match up between them appears. But Rogue does keep cool under pressure, and his strategy may mean he can outwit his opponents. Rogue is a very strong contender in the tournament."

"So far, Natsu, Erika, Erza, Gajeel, Rogue, Laxus, Todoroki, Elemental, Jellal and Zarya. We still have match ups between Ghost and Sting, Sherria and Minerva, Rider and Mirajane, Ichiya and Sho-Ju, Gray and Juvia and finally Blackward and Ren. Another two today, and the final four tomorrow to see which sixteen will go into round two. Now, our next fight won't be for a little bit, we're having a short break. But I'm deciding to announce the fights now. It'll be Blackward vs Ren!"

* * *

"Damnit." He muttered after hearing his name called over the lacrima. He sat facing away from the door, his helmet being off for the first time in ages. "Hoping I wouldn't be called at all to be fair. Would make it easier hiding my magic." He sighed, running his hand through his shoulder length hair. Stretching out, he stood up.

"Well, guess I should get prepared at least. Ren huh? He's from Blue Pegasus, and actually isn't that strong. I could just end the fight quickly and hide my magic. Hmmm..." Thinking, he strolled over to his helmet, his metal leg clunking in the armour. He placed the helmet over his face. "Will they even be happy when they see me? I know who won't be, that's for sure. Oh well, seeing people fighting like Laxus and Elemental will be fun. I'm getting pumped up. I guess I should say all fired up. Haha, he won't like that." Chuckling to himself, Blackward left his waiting room, planning to wait at the end of the corridor.

* * *

"Blackward?" Cana muttered from the stands.

"Huh?" Lucy glanced over to her. Cana was glossy eyed, leaning in her arms and staring blankly into the stadium. "Hey, you okay?"

"Do we know him?" Cana asked to no one in particular.

"Blackward? No, I don't even think anyone has spoken to him." Lucy shook her head.

Cana shrugged. "But I feel like we know him. He's nice."

"You spoke to him?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. Cana shook her head. "But.. you just said he was nice. Are you okay?"

"Dizzy." Cana yawned.

"Drunk dizzy?"

"Head hurt dizzy." Cana said stupidly. "Might go to bed."

"Just be back before the fight after this. One of us could be fighting." Lucy told her. Cana nodded and began to stumble off. Lucy narrowed her eyes, before following her.

"Cana." Lucy grabbed her hand. "What's up? Are you okay?"

Cana put a hand on her head, almost as if she was suppressing something. "My memory seems hazy. Like something big happened and my mind can't remember what it is."

"Do you know when this thing happened?" Lucy questioned.

"Last night."

"During the party?"

"Might've been." Cana just shrugged. "Might've been after. I remember the party starting, then I remember waking up. Everything between is gone."

Lucy smiled weakly. "We were all pretty drunk, so maybe you just forgot."

Cana shook her head again. "No, even drunk I remember practically everything, which is why it's so weird."

"Go lay down, call me if you need. I'll check on you after the fight, okay. And I'll let you know if Blackward seems familiar in any way."

"Thanks Lucy." Cana smiled. Lucy nodded. "Now head back to everyone. Let them know I'm okay if they ask."

"Will do." Lucy smiled back. With that, she headed back to the rest of Fairy Tail.

Cana continued walking away, deciding the best place to stay would be the waiting room she had earlier. It was close by and she could call if she needed anything. Heading down, the noise of the stadium faded and it was quiet. As she walked, her head got more painful, causing her to clutch it.

"Something wrong?" Cana looked up to find the towering form of Blackward staring down onto her.

"Hey... Blackward right." Cana said.

"Pleasure." Blackward bowed slightly. "I would love to talk, but my battle is starting soon."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Cana slurred. "Hope you do well." Cana staggered past he into her room. Locking the door behind her, she collapsed into her bed, eyes closing instantly as she hit the pillow. The pain in her head faded, as well as the little interaction with Blackward.

 _More and more encounters with mystery man. I'm excited for that little plot. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	33. Chapter 33

_Time for talking is over. Another fight because I really like writing them! Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 33: Ren vs Blackward

"The break is over everyone, it's time for the third match of today!" Lola called to the roaring crowd. "Entering the arena first, from Blue Pegasus, is Ren!"

The dark skinned man walked from his side of the arena, instantly met with cheers and squeals of the many fan girls he had met over the years. His carefree attitude was there, his face showing no signs of not caring in the slightest. He ran a hand through his hair, and looked into the stands. In seconds, he made eye contact with his wife Sherry, who blew him a kiss.

"Judging by the audience cheers, he's certainly a fan favourite." Lola said. "Well, let's introduce his opponent. With no guild name given, we introduce Blackward."

The armoured wizard entered the arena, the metal around him clunking as he walked. He walked right up to Ren, who just raised an eyebrow. Blackward towered him, with Ren being unable tell what Blackward was thinking. Then, Blackward held out an armoured hand.

"Good luck." He told Ren. Ren glanced at the hand, before accepting it and shaking.

"You too." Ren nodded. Blackward walked back a little bit, leaving room between them.

"A friendly exchange between the two fighters before the match, always nice to see." Lola smiled. "But the time for friendliness is over. Ren, Blackward, are you ready? The Trial Of Magic begins in..."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"NOW!"

Ren moved his hands in a circular motion around himself, creating small cyclones. "Aerial Phose!" The cyclones dashed forwards, surrounding Blackward. The mage stood strong, the blasts of wind doing nothing against him. Blackward sighed, and extended his arm. The wind around him vanished instantly.

"What..." Ren gasped. Gritting his teeth, he attacked again. "Aerial!" This time, a dome formed around Blackward, and the oxygen within the dome began to lower. Blackward took a few deep breaths just to show that he was unaffected by the lowering oxygen, before dispersing the spell again.

"What's this? Blackward is shrugging off Ren's attacks with literal ease. Nothing seems to be working." Lola cried as blast after blast of wind was thrown towards Blackward from Ren, each one getting dissolved into nothingness. "What is happening down there."

"This reminds me of how Elemental wasn't fazed by Elfman's attacks from before. However, it is clear that the wind is striking Blackward full on." Mest muttered.

"It is certainly possible that Blackward also uses air magic like Ren, and is simply using his own to counter the attacks. If so, this could be a long stand off between the pair." Yajima said thoughtfully.

"Are my attacks not strong enough?" Ren grumbled and Blackward made another attack vanish.

"Not at all." Blackward told him. "Your attacks are strong indeed. I'm just better."

"Oh we'll see." Ren spat. He ran forwards, the wind helping him close the distance faster. Reaching Blackward, he delivered a powerful punch too his gut.

"Ooooooh, that didn't look good." Lola said, looking at Ren clutch his hand in pain.

"I am wearing armour." Blackward told him, pity in his voice.

"Shut up." Ren growled at him. "Aerial Shot!" The wind around them shattered the ground and picked up rocks, before hurling them towards Blackward. The man was engulfed in the debris, but simply shook off the attack.

"Impressive, your magic is certainly good, very useful and can easily adapt to the situation." Blackward complimented. "But my magic is something much better."

"So what is the magic you're using. Some nullification magic?"

"Huh?" Blackward tilted his head in confusion. "I haven't even used my magic yet." Ren's eyes expanded in shock. "I'm just a man of pure power."

Blackward raised a fist and let loose a harsh uppercut to Ren's stomach. The impacted lifted Ren into the air. As he dropped, Blackward lashed out with a kick, spending him spiralling backwards, crashing into the stadium wall, leaving a crater around him.

"Unbelievable folks!" Lola yelled, standing from his seat. "Two blows has sent Ren into the wall. They looked like they did a lot of damage as well. Is Blue Pegasus' mage alright?"

Ren stumbled from the wall, his hair and shoulders covered in dust. He dropped to one knee, clutching his stomach.

"That... hurt..." He grunted.

"Ready to give up?" Blackward called over to him, still in the exact same spot.

"As if." Ren yelled back.

Blackward sighed. "So be it." Everyone blinked and Blackward was behind Ren. He lifted both of his hands and brought them down onto his opponents back. A bone crunching snap was heard throughout the arena, and a painful cry of agony escaped Ren's lips. He dropped to the floor, eyes blank, unconscious.

"REN!" Sherry screamed from the stands. She pushed people out of her way and jumped into the stadium, running over to her husband. "Ren, talk to me, are you oka-"

"Apologies." Blackward said, stepping back to give them room. "I shouldn't have attacked so much, is he okay?"

"His back is at an awkward angle." Sherry cried. "Someone, help, quickly!"

It didn't take long for the Sky Sisters, Wendy and Sherria, to jump into the stands and use their healing magic. The motionless Ren groaned as he regain consciousness. Sherry's tears of fear turned into happy ones as she hugged her love. Blackward, feeling extremely uncomfortable after his actions, slowly backed away.

"Erm... I guess the winner of the fight goes to Blackward after that immense attack. Ren is being tended too now and looks like he'll be okay." Lola said awkwardly, unsure of how to commentate after the blow. "We'll have one more match today, before the final set happening tomorrow!"

 _You thought Elemental was strong. Blackward has made a grand enterance of his own! Both need eyes kept on them. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	34. Chapter 34

_Final fight of day three of the tournament. Super excited, think you'll enjoy this one! Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 34: Mirajane vs Rider

"After that devastating match, we have the final fight of the day!" Lola called to everyone, some still getting over the shock of the injury Blackward had accidentally given Ren. "This is sure to be a fun match. We have an S-Class mage from Fairy Tail, Mirajane!"

The silver haired bartender walked out into the arena, waving and giving everyone a sweet smile. She didn't look at all worried about the situation she was in, but also no magic power was sensed from her.

"And on the other side of the battlefield, we have a man who's made his name legend in the north of Fiore. It's the Taker, Rider!"

A man walked onto the field from the other side. Just like when he first entered the tournament, he had on the grey top and baggy, black trousers. The golden fang on his silver necklace sparkled in the sun, and he ran his hand through his short, brown hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you know what these two mages can do, then you know this fight can go either way in a second." Lola told them. "Rider, Mira, are you ready! The Trial Of Magic begins in..."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"NOW!"

"I hope you're doing well Rider." Mirajane said to her opponent in a sweet voice.

"I am thank you. Are you doing okay?" Rider replied, bowing slightly. His voice was cheerful and merry.

"I am yes. Wondering what your magic is however, seeing as your name is legendary in the north. Forgive me, I am not familiar with you."

"Ah, that's alright. After this tournament will be known throughout the land Mira. Oh, is it okay if I call you Mira, or do only your friends call you that."

"Mira is fine." Mirajane smiled sweetly.

"Perfect. Should we start then?"

"You can go first." Mirajane answered. Rider nodded. His necklace shone and he raised a hand into the air. "They call me the Taker for a reason. Grasp: Fire Dragon Slayer!"

From the stands, Natsu shuddered. A wisp of magic was expelled from his body, making its way towards Rider's outstretched hand. Rider grabbed the wisp, and it vanished from sight.

"What was that?" Gray asked Natsu.

"I'm not sure..." Natsu said slowly. "I feel... weak."

"Did you hurt my friend?" Mira asked, her sweet voice masking her annoyance. "Because that would be a mistake."

"Not at all." Rider laughed. "I simply took his power. For example. Fire Dragon Roar!"

A blast of fire shot from Rider's mouth, Mira narrowly avoiding the attack. She narrowed her eyes, staring at him.

"You can copy magic." She growled.

"Correct." Rider nodded. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He rushed towards her, throwing punch after punch. Mira dodged and repelled the blows, being careful to watch his every move as he fought. "Fire Dragon Talon." Extending his foot, he froze and Mira calmly grabbed it, stopping the attack.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Natsu hasn't actually managed to beat me in a fight before, so you picked the wrong magic to use." She giggled slightly, before an explosion of intense magic rippled around her. Within a second, she had changed into her Satan Soul, black wings sprouting from her back. Flexing her arm, Rider was sent spiralling backwards. He crashed into the ground, but jumped back onto his feet.

"Ahhh, you're the She-Devil." Rider smiled. "I've heard of you."

"And what have you heard?" Mira asked.

"A terrifying beauty with tremendous might sends those fleeing in fear, yet she can still hunt them just from their quivers. You are someone I've wanted to fight for a while."

"Well here's your chance." Mira said. She dashed towards him at a rapid pace, hand out. He let loose a blast of fire, propelling himself into the air to avoid the attack.

"Grasp: Heavenly Body Magic." A golden aura encased Rider, and the man launched himself at Mira with extreme speed, crashing into her. Mira dropped to the ground while Rider hovered above her. "Mira, it's hard to fight someone who's magic changes whenever he pleases. As long as they're in my range, of a few hundred miles, I can use whatever magic I like at will."

"Neat trick." Mira told him, standing up. "Soul Extinctor!" A dark orb gathered between her hands, then a beam was launched at Rider, growing in size as it did so.

"Grasp: Teleportation!" Rider vanished in a blink, avoiding the devastating blow. He reappeared behind Mira. "Grasp: Ice-Make!" His hands had a layer of frost over them. "Ice-Make: Knuckle!" A large fist of ice was created, and punched Mira back into the ground. She growled again and used her wings to take flight, high above Rider.

"This is tedious." She muttered. "Demon Blast!" A dark purple beam was fired towards Rider, who created a wall of ice to block the attack. However, his view was blocked from the follow up attack. He dropped the wall just for Mira to grab hold of him. "Evil Spark."

Lightning travelled down her arms and electrocuted Rider, making his hair stand on air. He staggered backwards, wiping his forehead.

"Okay... that wasn't fun. Grasp: Takeover, Iron Dragon Slayer!" This time from the stands, both Gajeel and Elfman shivered as magic was released from their bodies. Rider took a deep breath as he absorbed the magic. "Takeover: Beast Soul." Rider's body morphed into Elfman's most powerful takeover, the Beast. "Iron Dragon Club!" Rider's fist turned to metal and he extended it towards Mira, hitting her across the jaw. She flew backwards, dizzy from the blow.

"Well that wasn't expected!" Lola shouted. "I knew his magic, but I had no idea Rider could steal magic from two people at once!"

"That's... dangerous." Mest growled, still slightly recovering from when Rider stole his magic. "Rider could take magic from say, Jura and Laxus and be done in an instant."

"Two people." Rider laughed, removing the magic he'd stolen. "Don't make me laugh. I'm the most powerful user of Grasp magic in the world. Two is child's play. Grasp: Lightning Dragon Slayer, White Dragon Slayer, Requip, Sky God Slayer, Giant, Earth!" Magic swarmed around him as he stole the magic, and it seemingly pulsed from his body. He took a step forwards, and the ground around him cracked.

"Do you understand the devastation I can cause? Do you see why my name is legend? I'm winning this tournament. And I'm crushing anyone who gets in the way." Rider boomed, his voice sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"W-What a display of power. We've seen Laxus, Elemental and Blackward show insane feats of magical potential and power. But this is on another level to it all." Yajima said, a hint of fear in his voice

"I'm sorry Master." Mira sighed. "But I must use this if I want to beat this guy. Satan Soul: Halphas!" Mira transformed again, with light blue, scale like patterns appearing on her arms, legs and face, with the same patterned wings sprouting from her back. Magic expelled out from her, and she glared at Rider.

"Oh, that looks a lot more interesting. You like cosplay and cleavage don't you?" Rider raised an eyebrow. Mira clicked her fingers and a blast of darkness magic surrounded Rider, knocking him down. He began to splutter and clutch his chest. "Ow..."

"Cosmic Beam!" A beam of energy was launched towards the downed Rider, who attempted to block the attack with a wall of earth, only for it to shatter and strike him.

"Okay, I get it!" Rider shouted, standing up. He took a deep breath, drawing in air from around him. He wounds seemed to heal in front of everyone's eyes. "Right. My turn. White Dragon Roar!" A blast of white energy was fired, but Mira easily dodged it. However, Rider wasn't done. "Re-quip: Flame Emperor Armour! Giant!"

Rider began to grow in size, easily towering Mira. His clothes had changed and was replaced with armour, and well as giving him a sword. Fire swirled around the sword as he swung for Mira, making contact and sending her pummelling into the ground. He raised a foot and stomped on where she landed. Removing his foot, he found her crumpled, bruised, struggling to move.

"Mirajane, you are something else, I'll tell you that." Rider laughed, his voice booming over not the arena, but all of Crocus. "However, this battle is mine. Grasp: Giant, Fire Dragon Slayer, Sky Dragon Slayer, Iron Dragon Slayer, Shadow Dragon Slayer, White Dragon Slayer, Lightning Dragon Slayer!"

The arena shook as magic was gathering up in his mouth and he aimed at Mira. The takeover mage brought up a protective barrier, hoping to block the extreme attack she could dodge.

"Grasp Dragon Roar!" Rider bellowed. The attack cut through the barrier in a second, and a tremendous explosion happened, firing Mira's unconscious body into the air. She hung their for a second, before falling at a rapid pace towards the ground.

"Mira!" Lisanna jumped from the stands and transformed into a large bird, catching her sister as she fell. She gently landed and turned back to normal, tears streaming down her eyes as Elfman ran to their side.

"Mira, are you okay?" Elfman shouted, reaching the pair. Behind him, Rider's magic died down and he returned to normal, a cut on his chin.

"Mira, please, wake up." Lisanna panicked, gently shaking her older sister.

"Hey..." Mira stirred. She looked up to see her siblings crying. "Don't cry... I'm... fine."

"What... what an incredible battle!" Lola shouted. "Mira has been taken out, leaving Rider to be the winner of the final fight! Such an impressive showcase of magic. Ladies and gentlemen, day three of the Trial Of Magic is over. Four more fights coming tomorrow to decide who will be joining Rider, Blackward, Laxus, Zarya, Erza, Todoroki, Elemental, Natsu, Erika, Rogue, Gajeel and Jellal for round two!"

 _And you all thought Blackward and Elemental are strong characters I made up! Just you wait. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	35. Chapter 35

_Three days one to go. But first, an explaination. And some unfamiliar faces... Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 35: A Threat

"The third day of the Trial Of Magic is over. Those going through are "Salamander" Natsu, "Meteor" Jellal, "Titānia" Erza, "Taker" Rider, "Black Steel" Gajeel, "Lightning" Laxus, "Mixed" Todoroki, "Shadow" Rogue, "Champion" Zarya, "Little Knight" Erika, "The Strongest" Elemental and "Mountain" Blackward!" Lola yelled to everyone. "That leaves only Sting, Gray, Juvia, Sho-Ju, Minerva, Ichiya, Sherria and Ghost fighting for the final four spots in the tournament. However, before tomorrow's final fights, Mest and Yajima will help us break down both Rider's and Blackward's magic to see how they'll fair in the upcoming fights. Mest, if you would."

"I'd like to break down Rider. He's someone... scary. I have heard whispers of his power, again, up north he's very famous, but I never knew the full extent of what he could accomplish. Now, as for his magic, Grasp, it's obviously very effective. He did take my magic during the fight, which left me feeling a lot weaker than normal. However, once he stopped using my magic, it's like it returned and restored that weakness. Obviously taking from many mages is a dangerous power, but, I did notice he never took from Mira. Her being an S-Class mage in the strongest guild means he probably should've taken her magic along with Erza's and Laxus'. Maybe that's just me, but I think he can't take magic from those he's in combat with. Of course, with over a thousand mages in the stands and the city or Crocus alone, I don't think that'll be an issue for Rider."

"Interesting, but it's also good to know you feel back at full strength. Now Yajima, what do you have to say about Blackward?"

"Honestly, I don't have much, if anything. According to him, we haven't even seen him use any form of magic. His armour prevented Ren from landing physical attacks, and he shook off magical attacks like it was nothing. All we've seen is him move very quickly to get behind Ren in an instant, delivering a powerful blow. I don't even believe that speed magic is his magic, just that he's very fast."

"That leaves us with how they'll fair against others. Rider is obviously looking to be one of the top fighters here, his magic being incredibly versatile, and him changing battle tactics in literally seconds. Blackward is the dark horse here, with no one actually knowing what he would be able to accomplish in the tournament. He could be really weak and Ren just got unlucky. Time will tell." Like smiled. "Everyone, the third day of the tournament is over, thank you for joining us.

* * *

"Have you heard?" She asked the man as she approached.

"What is it?" He groaned, turning to look at her.

"Some sort of tournament going on in Ishgar."

"And I care because?"

"Because the winner would claim the title of strongest mage."

"Which is a load of crap." The man yawned, running a hand through is messy, brown hair. "Ishgar's strongest mage is here in Alvarez. And anyway, I doubt God Serena would appreciate someone else taking his title. He'd kill them in seconds."

"Not that point Ajeel." The woman muttered. "More of the fact that I want a tournament too."

"Really. Brandish, you can't be serious. We don't hold tournaments here. It'll be boring to watch."

"We wouldn't watch it, we'd join in, stupid." Brandish sighed. "A tournament between the twelve, not random people in the country."

"You really want a tournament? Emperor Spriggan is planning something big and you want to mess around?"

"Emperor Spriggan is in Ishgar at the moment, in contact with a few followers of his. He won't be back for a while."

Ajeel shrugged. "Still, we need to prepare that revival thing in case his plan does work. We could do it without him, but I still respect his leadership."

"Fine... whatever..." Brandish grumbled, turning and walking away. "Just wanted some fun."

"Have you heard from anyone else recently?" Ajeel called to her, making her stop.

"Last I checked Wall was roaming the perimeter of the whole empire, August was practising magic and... that's it. I don't know about the rest."

"Why is August practising magic?" Ajeel questioned.

"He likes learning." Brandish guessed.

"He's learnt like, everything. Might as well send him alone to do Emperor Spriggan's plan."

"Don't you want to have some fun?"

"Fun?" Ajeel laughed, almost as if it was a joke. "Fun? You know how boring the whole thing would be. Ishgar is so weak it would be pathetic."

"God Serena is from there and he's on the twelve."

"Yeah but he's number one over there. Number two doesn't even come close to his power. Don't get my hopes up with this whole thing, it's a joke."

"It needs to be done Ajeel. Stop complaining." Brandish walked away again.

"Whatever. I promise Ishgar won't know what hit them."

 _Alverez have been introduced in the anime, so I'm following suit. Don't get your hopes up just yet though. That was just a teaser. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	36. Chapter 36

_Another break chapter, I know, two in a row. But it can't all be punches and kicks can it? Reviews and constructive critisicm is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 36: Feelings

"Well, certainly didn't expect people like that in this tournament." Erza sighed. She was up in her dorm room which she shared with Wendy and Carla. "Rider and Blackward. Their magic worries me."

"Being able to steal magic at will and have full control over it... it's certainly impressive." Carla muttered. "How do you feel Wendy?"

"Better. When he took my magic, I felt lightheaded and weak, but it's returned and I feel completely normal." The bluenette answered.

"I felt the same." Erza nodded. "Do we know if Rider is part of a guild?"

"Nope. All we can assume is that he's a lone wizard. Then again, we don't know much about what's up north." Wendy shrugged.

"Blackward is also interesting. Shrugging off magic? I don't care how strong he is, magic should affect him somehow." Carla thought.

"At least we know physical attacks don't work. His armour seems to be very durable." Erza placed a hand on her chin.

"Well we also know a very strong armour wizard." Wendy smiled at Erza.

"Thank you Wendy." Erza smiled back. Carla looked between the two.

"These two have such a close bond, it's amazing. I'm so glad Wendy is happy." Carla thought to herself. However, despite the happy image in front of her, it became cloudy, foggy, warped. It twisted and melted away in front of her and was replaced with a dark image. A huge, looming empire, buildings stretching to the sky, with a force of magical power unmatched. The sky above it was blood red, and standing at the gates of this indestructible force of magic, was the Black Wizard himself.

"Carla?" Wendy's voice brought Carla back to reality. Both Erza and Wendy were staring at her. "Did you hear us?"

"What? Oh... um..." Carla placed a paw on her forehead. "Sorry. I'm just exhausted after just watching the fights take place."

"It's alright. To be honest, watching the fights are draining to say the least." Erza chuckled. "Come on, let's get into bed."

"I'm... going to get some water first." Carla said. "Don't wait up for me, get some rest." The pair nodded and waved Carla out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind her, it happened again. The corridor twisted and morphed into something new. Wendy was in front of her, battered, bloody, bruised, face to face with a man of unspeakable might. Wendy's magic was low and she could barely stand, yet this man strolled towards her without remorse or hesitation. He towered over her, his magic almost suffocating.

"Carla?" A man's voice brought Carla back. She span around just to see Makarov looking at her with concern. "You're... sweating."

"Master Makarov. We... have an issue." Carla gasped. "I... I had another vision. Something, terrible is on the way."

"Calm down Carla, please, explain to me what you saw."

"A... a huge empire of buildings higher than the sky. A force so great it's crippling. At the head of it all, Zeref."

"Zeref... I see." Makarov muttered. "Hmmm. Thankfully, I don't know any buildings in Ishgar that match what you described. This is a vision, correct? Not just a day dream?"

"I... I believe it's a vision, yes." Carla swallowed thickly.

"I see... with no guess as to how far away?" Carla shook her head. "Right. Thank you for telling me Carla. I will look into what you have said. Please, try to get some sleep. Still one more day of round one to think about."

"Of course. Thank you Master."

The night went by peacefully, yet only one person couldn't fully rest. Sharing a room with Gajeel and Pantherlily, Gray laid awake, staring at the ceiling of the room. Being an ice mage, he usually never got cold, but thinking about the match up tomorrow sent a small shiver down his spine.

"Talk to me." Gajeel's rough voice rang through the room. Gray turned over to look at him. Gajeel was looking back, a somewhat curious expression on his face. "Why you still awake?"

"Just thinking about tomorrow." Gray muttered. "Nothing big."

"If it was nothing big you'd be asleep idiot." Gajeel chuckled. "You're worried about fighting Juvia aren't you?"

"Do you blame me?"

"Yes. If it was me or Erza or someone you'd be hyped. But you aren't. So, what's different about Juvia?"

"You, what, nothing." Gray stuttered. "It's just..."

"Don't ignore feelings Gray." Pantherlily's voice was then heard.

"I'm not ignoring them, I just don't want hers to get in the way." Gray snapped.

"I'm not talking about hers." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up." Gray groaned. "Look, I just don't want to hurt her."

"Not hurting her would offend her stupid." Gajeel told him. "It's a fight. You give your all, no matter the opponent. Look at me. Lucy is weaker than me, by far. I didn't hold back at all because that would be disrespectful. In the same way I wouldn't want anyone holding back against me. It's rude. If you can kick my ass, damn well kick my ass. Then I learn and grow stronger from it."

"So if you fought Levy you'd beat her up?" Gray asked quietly. Despite the dark room, Gajeel turned slight red.

"Not the discussion!" Gajeel snapped. "I... I would beat her. I'd feel bad for the Shrimp, but yeah I'd beat her. She would be mad if I went easy..."

Gajeel rolled over, clearly not wanting to discuss the matter any further. Gray looked over at Lily, who shrugged.

"The best outcome of this is playing fair and not giving any advantages Gray." Lily said. "Just imagine you're fighting Erza or someone."

The final day of the tournament arrived, with the stadium just as full as the first day. The final eight fighters were waiting in their separate rooms, anxiously waiting for the names to be called forwards.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the exciting final day of the Trail Of Magic is finally here!" Lola called to everyone. "As usual I am joined by Mr. Yajima, but today's special guest is Fairy Tail's Mirajane!"

"Pleasure to be up here." Mira giggled.

"Isn't it. A lovely view of the arena and the stands. Everyone, only eight people remain in round one, and only four will go through to round two. Those fighting today will be Juvia, Sting, Ichiya, Sho-Ju, Gray, Ghost, Sherria and Minerva. Yajima, Mira, any announcements before we reveal the first fight of today?"

"Good luck everyone." Mira smiled.

"I don't have anything to say except there has been some breathtaking battles, and I hope we see that today." Yajima nodded.

"Excellent. Now, enough waiting. Fighting today will be the ice mage from Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster, against the water mage from Fairy Tail, Juvia Lockster."

Gray heard his name over the lacrimal and took a deep breath. His fists were clenched as he left his waiting room, strolling down the corridor, the only sound were his footsteps and his swirling thoughts.

"First into the arena, with a body made completely of water, it's Juvia!" Gray heard Lola call Juvia forwards, as well as cheers, and a few wolf whistled, from the crowd. While he cold see out of the tunnel leading to the arena, he couldn't make Juvia out perfectly.

"And now, the icy wizard who had proved himself time and time again, it's Gray!" Gray swallowed thickly, before walking out into the arena, a fist held high above his head. He quickly glanced around the stands, before his eyes laid themselves upon Juvia standing opposite him. She has ditched her usual clothing. She wore a black tank top with a dark blue, knee length skirt. Her hair was down with no hat.

"Despite these two being guild mates, it's a battle of the strongest. They can't afford to go easy on each other." Lola said. "Well, it's time. Gray, Juvia, are you two ready?" The Trail Of Magic begins in..."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"NOW!"

 _I love cliffhangers. Hope you all enjoyed!_


	37. Chapter 37

_I've been worried about writig this fight for a while. Hope it meets expectations. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 37: Juvia vs Gray

"Well, it's time. Gray, Juvia, are you two ready?" The Trail Of Magic begins in..."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"NOW!"

Neither Gray or Juvia moved, they just stared at each other. Gray wanted to talk to her, but also didn't want to start any conversation.

"I don't want you to go easy on me." Juvia's voice rang out. She had a serious look on her face. "I don't care that we're in a guild, or my feelings for you. Fight me with everything you have."

Gray swallowed, but nodded. "Then the same to you." He took a deep breathe, calming his nerves. He stepped back into his combat stance, ushering for Juvia to go first. "Lets go Juvia."

"As you wish." Juvia gave a small smile. Swirling her hand, a small spiral of water rose in front of her, which she launched towards Gray. The ice mage simply dodged the attack and waited for another, wanting to literally test the waters. Juvia fires two more at Gray, who dodged them both. Seeing that a basic attack wasn't going to do anything, Juvia stepped up her game. She brought an entire wave up, crashing it down onto herself and Gray. With no way to escape, Gray simply had to block. Covering his head with his arms, a dome of ice surrounded the two. Gray, no close range, dashed forwards and threw a punch at Juvia. The girl dodged the attack, gripping his wrist. She lifted her knee into his jaw, making him stumble. He staggered back, but Juvia still had a strong grip on his wrist. Instead, Gray used his other hand to create an axe, which he mercilessly swung towards Juvia. However, the axe just passed through her water body, being unaffected.

"Interesting." Lyon said from the stands, looking at the lacrima that showed the inside of the ice dome Gray created.

"What?" Jura asked him.

"Gray used one hand to make that axe. He hates doing that, preferring both hands for his magic." Lyon placed a hand on his chin, watching Gray and Juvia throw attack after attack at each other. "If he's doing that, he's not afraid of cheap strategies to win this."

"Water Slicer!" Juvia yelled, sending the harsh attack towards Gray. The mage barely had time to dodge the blow, which cut open the ice dome around them, making it crash to the ground. Gray had more breathing space to use larger attacks.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray hurled a huge lance towards Juvia, who effortlessly avoided it. But she was too preoccupied to notice what else came her way.

"Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!" Gray bellowed. A large tiger made of ice crashed into Juvia, knocking her to the floor.

"What... was that?" Mira gasped.

"Hold up! It seems Gray just used dynamic ice make magic, a form of maker magic which creates moving objects. While we saw Lyon do this in his fight, Gray usually practises static ice make magic, immovable objects unless moved. Gray has taken a note from Lyon I see." Lola announced.

"Gray and Lyon had the same master when learning the magic, so I assume Gray just remembered what he had been taught and is using everything to win." Mira corrected Lola. "This fight just got interesting."

Juvia jumped to her feet. "Oh Gray, you are trying here. I was worried we wouldn't fight as hard, but you're pulling out everything!" She squealed excitedly. "Oh and you're shirtless!"

"What?" Gray looked down in shock, to indeed see that his shirt was gone. "Oh, wait, that doesn't matter! Course I'm fighting hard, I wanna win this. And going easy would be rude to you. So come on Juvia, show me everything you've got!"

"If you insist Gray. I won't go easy. You saw Natsu created some new moves while he trained, and you've practised a different form of ice magic. I've got some new stuff as well." Juvia smirked. "Water Bombardment!"

The clouds above them darkened and rumbled with thunder. A few drops of rain fell, followed by a few more. Suddenly, a large water drop crashed down next to Gray, making him jump. He looked up, and two more fell down on top of him, knocking him to the ground. The large water drops fell like bricks into the arena, some being heavy enough to crack the ground.

"Amazing. Juvia is literally raining chaos onto Gray with heavy water drops. Luckily she was kind enough so it's only raining in the arena itself and not the stands. We would certainly lose our audience." Lola chuckled slightly.

"Ice-Make: Umbrella." Gray growled. A small umbrella formed in his hands, and he raised it above his head. It did stop the droplets from hitting him, but only left him with one hand. "Ice-Make: Geyser!" The ground shook under Juvia, before a large pillar of ice blasted her upwards into the air.

"Ice-Make: Eagles!" A swarm of birds followed Juvia into the air, slashing and cutting at her body as she fell. She crumpled onto the ground, groaning.

"I'm sorry Juvia, don't make this any worse for yourself." Gray said apologetically.

"You said going easy would be rude." Juvia gasped, dragging herself to her feet. "We all know that's not what you've got. Come on Gray. Fight me. For real."

Gray sighed as the rain cleared. He dropped the umbrella, combat stance ready. "Fine Juvia. You wanted a fight. You'll get a fight."

"Good." Juvia chuckled. She sent a wave of water towards him, which he effortlessly froze. Creating ice daggers, he launched them at Juvia, who twirled to avoid them, yet one caught her foot. However, instead of passing through her water body, it stuck in deep. Attempting to shake it out, she found that she couldn't easily move her foot. It felt heavy and slow. Looking down, Juvia gasped as her foot slowly began to turn to ice.

"Your body is made of water Juvia." Gray said. "Which means it can freeze." Juvia gritted her teeth as her foot was fully frozen in place.

"I can still beat you!" She yelled, creating orbs on water. They spiralled towards Gray, who simply made a sword to cut them all down. Being unable to properly dodge, the sword landed deep in Juvia's arm. It too, slowly began to freeze.

"Water whip!" Juvia shouted. With her free arm, she sent a whip of water at Gray, which wrapped around his body easily. He struggled to free himself from the tight grip.

"What's his?" Lola gasped. "Despite having an advantage for a second, Juvia now has Gray all wrapped up! Can he get free?"

"I'm not losing to you Gray." Juvia told him. She dragged the mage across the arena, slamming him into the arena wall. Blood trickled from Gray's lip, but he refused to give up.

"Ice-Make: Wall!" Slamming his foot into the ground, a wall rose between the fighters, breaking the whip. "Ice-Make: Bow and Arrow!" Forming the weapon, Gray fired arrow after arrow at Juvia. She used the whip to deflect some, but one landed in her leg and free arm. Her limbs were completely frozen. Gray, gripping his chest, slowly walked over to her, a small dagger forming in his hands.

"Good fight Juvia." Gray chuckled. "I'm impressed. You're strong, stronger than I believed. Thank you."

"It's... not... over." Juvia struggled to move her limbs to no effect.

"Sorry." Gray said. He lightly tapped Juvia's chest with the dagger, and ice slowly encased Juvia, leaving nothing but her head free.

"Gray... has completely immobilised Juvia." Lola said. "It's over. Gray moves onto the next round!"

The crowd erupted into cheers. Gray raised his arms in victory, before turning back to the bluenette. Tapping her shoulder, the ice began to vanish, yet Juvia's legs were still numb. She collapsed, just for Gray to catch her in a hug.

"Awesome fight." Gray whispered into her ear.

 _God I had no idea how to encorporate feelings into this fight. Uhhhhh, was it good? Hope you all enjoyed!_


	38. Chapter 38

_Another break chapter because I can. Close to finishing the first round, only 38 chapters in. This is gonna be a long story. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy_

Chapter 38: Spy

"What a brilliant match between the two Fairy Tail wizards. And they seem to be walking off without any hard feelings." Lola smiled as Juvia and Gray both left the arena. "The first fight of the final day sure was a fun one. But, we still aren't done. First a little break, then we'll see Ichiya going against Sho-Ju!"

"Coming to an end soon." Erza smiled, looking at Lucy who was sitting next to her in the arena. The rest of Fairy Tail was in the row behind them, with Natsu, Happy, Gajeel and Pantherlily in the row in front. "It's certainly been a wild ride."

"It has, I'm just wondering how Ichiya got into the tournament." Lucy replied weakly.

"Ichiya is... a unique wizard for sure. My guess is that he stayed hidden for sometime, fighting off weaker opponents. Of course his magic can render wizards immobile if the stench of his parfume is enough."

"In a fight like this the troll will be crushed." Gajeel chuckled from in front of them. "He's very situational, he can either dominate or be in the way. One on one about a wizard we don't know anything about, he's screwed."

"I'm not so sure." Erza placed a hand on her chin. "Again, he's unique. Unpredictable. He could have a master plan up his sleeve to help him win."

"I just hope he doesn't get beaten too badly. His pride gets hurt pretty badly when that happens." Lucy sighed.

"He'll be crushed." Gajeel repeated. "Just watch. The idiot won't know what hit him."

* * *

"You sure about this?" Rogue whispered. They were standing a few feet away from Elemental's room. They didn't know if he was in there yet, but still needed to find out.

"It's against the rules to attack members outside of the tournament." Sting replied, waving a hand. "Even if he finds out, he can't hurt you. I'll be right here, ready to burst in at a moments notice."

"This is so dumb." Rogue groaned.

"You said you'd help!"

"And I'm regretting it!"

"Shut up and go."

"Fine." Rogue's body collapsed onto the floor, sinking into it and turning into a shadow. He moved across the floor, approaching Elemental's room. He slightly peaked under he door, to find Elemental's exceed, Tyler sitting on the bed, Elemental nowhere to be seen. When Tyler turned away, Rogue moved forwards, hiding in the shadows under a desk of draws. He heard a toilet flush and a door open.

"God I miss having actual toilets." Elemental muttered, scratching his head as he sat down on the bed.

"Soooo, day one is almost up. What do you think?" Tyler asked.

"Honestly, some strong wizards I didn't expect to see. Erza, Rogue, Blackward, Laxus, some very powerful competitors." Elemental sighed. "But of course some I'd be sad to face in round two. Erika, Natsu, Zarya. They just don't seem as fun to face."

"Well you've already beat Natsu so that's probably why." Tyler said.

Elemental shook his head. "Eh, I know Natsu can do better than what he showed when I fought him. That I could see in his battle against Mest. Natsu wasn't exactly full force. Yes, he was trying." He added when he saw Tyler's confused face. "But he certainly could've done more. If I face him, I beat him again. If I don't, I'll fight him after I win."

"What about Sting and Rogue. Hoping you face them both? Or just one?"

"Eh, from what I'm aware of, Sting might be slightly stronger." From the shadows, Rogue frowned. "So if I beat him I should be able to beat Rogue."

"I wouldn't say so." Tyler shrugged. "They could have very different fighting styles."

"True." Elemental nodded. "I hope someone pushes me to use my full power though. One of them would be nice."

"Didn't you use it against Elfman for a second?" Tyler questioner.

Elemental sighed. "It was noticeable?"

"Well, not the magic, but from the effect it had on Elfman, I knew what you did."

"The man just kept coming for me." Elemental groaned. "I'll say it now, Elfman isn't weak, but he's not near my level. But he is persistent in his fighting, he wouldn't of stopped if I broke his arms or something."

"Well whoever you have next might let you reveal it."

"Eh, I still don't want to yet. I still kind of want to keep messing around with it."

"Elemental, this is a tournament." Tyler said seriously." Round one is to weed out the weak. Everyone who's gone through are the real competition. If you mess around too much, you might not actually win."

"You don't think I can win?"

"Believe me, no one believes in you more than me. I know you can win this. Just keep focused. Pushing your luck could ruin everything."

While Elemental didn't like what he was hearing, he did agree with Tyler. He knew he was overconfident and cocky, he kind of had to be. But everyone in the tournament weren't a joke, he had to take them seriously. As he thought his, his eyes trailed around the room, until they settled on the desk of draws opposite the door. Underneath, the shadow was almost perfectly normal. Expect for a small section, where the shadow wasn't straight, but instead curved, like it was the shadow of the top of a head.

Elemental raised a hand towards it, sending a gust of wind towards the draws, shattering it and sending pieces of wood spiralling everywhere. Rogue leapt from the shadows, fading behind Elemental and delivering a strike to him. Tyler jumped off the bed and into the air, looking down at the pair. Elemental lashed out with his foot, catching Rogue's side. Rogue grunted, then fell into the shadows, reappearing at the door, which was suddenly blown down. Sting was standing there, hands aglow with his white magic.

"What do you two want?" Elemental snarled, glaring at the pair.

"I want to know your secret." Sting snapped. "What you did against Elfman isn't just wind magic. What did you do?"

"I'm sorry, is it strange to hid magic power so not to give your opponents and advantage? Shouldn't you be hunting Blackward instead?" Elemental smirked.

"Shut up." Sting growled, walking towards him, before being stopped by Rogue.

"Let's go." He said quietly. He glanced at Elemental and Tyler, before walking out of the room. Sting stayed a little longer, debating whether to listen or not, and then followed his partner out of the room.

"What did they want?" Tyler asked slowly.

"They know my magic is more then wind." Elemental muttered. "Probably wanted to know what."

* * *

"After that exciting matchup between Gray and Juvia, the second fight of the day will now commence!" Lola welcomed everyone back. "Starting of from the guild of Blue Pegasus, it's Ichiya!"

The small man walked into the arena confidently, a smirk on his face. Everyone from Blue Pegasus cheered, but Erza just looked on in disgust at the man when he winked at her.

"He's certainly well known in the magic world." Lola chuckled. "But now, his opponent. The strongest mage from the Etherion Wolves guild, it's Sho-Ju."

The small mage walked out, wearing the same cloak Erza saw at the start of the tournament. His eyepatch was still over his left eye, his pure white hair still messy. In comparison to Ichiya, there were about the same height.

"Strongest?" Gajeel snorted. "Never mind, Ichiya has this, look at the guy!"

"I haven't heard of that guild, but if he's the strongest then Ichiya should be somewhat weary of this man." Erza said slowly. "Let's keep an eye on him."

"Well, looks like everyone is ready. Ichiya, Sho-Ju, are you two ready? The Trial of Magic begi... Ichiya?"

In what seemed to be a second, Ichiya was surrounded by his guild mates Ren, Eve and Hibiki. All four of them looked to be sparkling.

"Man." Ichiya said, winking at Sho-Ju, giving him a shiver. "My guild member Ren may have been defeated earlier, but I, Ichiya, will carry on Blue Pegasus' strength through the tournament, until the end. I will claim victory, all while spreading my sweet parfume along the way."

"Well said Sensei." Eve, Hibiki and Ren said, all posing behind Ichiya."

"I change my mind again, he's gonna lose." Gajeel sighed.

"Make up your mind..." Lucy groaned behind him.

Sho-Ju looked at the four in disbelief, before turning to Lola. "I wanna fight them all." He croaked out, his voice raspy."

"You want to... what?" Lola tilted his head in confusion.

"I want to fight all four of them." Sho-Ju raised a trembling hand, pointing at the members of Blue Pegasus.

"I... erm... well? I guess... if you lose, only Ichiya goes through. Right?" He looked at Yajima for conformation.

"I see no issue. It could be fun." Yajima replied.

"Okay then... Sho-Ju, er, Blue Pegasus, are you ready? The Trail of Magic begins in..."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"NOW!"

 _Ichiya always needing to sparkle and show off. But did Sho-Ju bite off more then he can chew? Hope you all enjoyed!_


	39. Chapter 39

_Another fight. Almost at the end of round one, so let's end strong! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 39: Sho-Ju vs Ichiya & Blue Pegasus

"Prepare yourself Sho-Ju, for you face the great Ichiya and Blue Pegasus!" Ichiya shouted. "Now, my attacks shall commence!"

Ichiya ran forwards, pulling vials of perfume from his pocket as he did so. "Thunder Parfume!"

Popping the cap off the vial, Ichiya inhaled the smell inside. As he did so, lightning began to crackle at his finger tips. Aiming at Sho-Ju, a bolt of lightning was let loose. Sho-Ju jumped upwards to avoid the blast, landing back down with a curious look on his face. A gust of wind blew his way, as Ren launched an attack.

"And now, Pain Parfume!" Popping the cap off another vial, Ichiya hurled it at Sho-Ju. It fell to the floor in front of his opponent, doing nothing.

"He's dead. Him and his guildmates." Gajeel snorted from the stands.

"What... was that meant to do?" Sho-Ju asked in his raspy voice. "That was pathetic."

"Don't underestimate me, I'm more than just a handsome face." Ichiya smiled. The perfume from the vial began to rise into the air, and Sho-Ju unknowingly breathed in it. He clutched at his nose after inhaling the smell, pain coursing through is veins. He screamed in pain, wildly looking around to see what was happening.

"Painful, isn't it." Ichiya smiled again. "This particular parfume takes away the will to fight, sending pain all throughout your body. I wouldn't breathe it in if I was you."

"Well done Master." Ren, Hibiki and Eve clapped.

"Stop... saying... parfume! It's perfume you idiot." Sho-Ju growled. "Enjoy. Let's see what you're hiding."

In an instant, everyone in the arena stopped moving. Despite Sho-Ju writhing in pain seconds before, he was now motionless, as if he was frozen in time. Blue Pegasus looked the same, and they all have glossy looks in their eyes.

"W-What's happening?" Lola asked in confusion. "The fighters have just, stopped. Completely stopped. Is it one of them? Or some other magic?"

"Hmmmm." Mirajane placed a hand on her chin. "Ichiya's magic is perfume magic, relying on smell to attack and defend. We never saw him use anything that could potentially freeze them both, nor do I know of him possessing that power. Same with the boys from Blue Pegasus. Eve controls snow, Ren controls wind, and Hibiki has archive magic..."

"I believe Sho-Ju has done something. Possibly a way to stop the pain?" Yajima raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, everyone jolted back into movement. Ichiya and the boys fell to the floor in shock, visibly quivering as he looked at Sho-Ju, who was no longer in pain.

"How... how did you do that?" Hibiki gasped, droplets of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"Wow, all of that inside your heads? Must be hard to keep going." Sho-Ju giggled. "What a mess you guys are."

"That... that wasn't real." Ichiya told himself. "That wasn't real. It was a trick, yes, a trick!"

"Hey buddy." Sho-Ju called to him. "Pop Rats."

"NO!" Ichiya yelled, scrambling back from him. "You... you couldn't possibly know that!"

"Um... what?" Lola looked at the others, his confusion becoming more clear.

"Pop Rats, a magical creature that inhabit mountains, very territorial." Mirajane explained. "Although why Sho-Ju is bringing them up, I have no idea."

"Just imagine, hundreds and hundreds of them." Sho-Ju cackled. Ichiya seemed paralysed at his words, unable to speak, let alone move, while tears began to form in Eve's eyes. "Perfect." Sho-Ju hissed under his breath. He raised a finger towards Ichiya, and a dark green orb was fired from it. It collided with Ichiya, knocking him back a few feet.

"Sho-Ju finally fires an attack, a direct hit as well." Lola called, finally being able to understand what he's seeing. "Ichiya couldn't even move out of the way of the attack!"

"So... so many of them." Ichiya mumbled to himself.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Ren cried out.

"Wow, you certainly have a weak mind, especially for being a guilds ace." Sho-Ju teased. "But, you don't seem hurt. How about some more?"

Blast after blast, the dark green orbs spiralled towards Ichiya, hitting him again and again. He fell to the ground repeatedly, but didn't show any signs of stopping.

"Stop it!" Hibiki called. Sho-Ju glanced him a look, and fired the same shots towards him.

"You... what's your magic?" Ichiya questioned, staggering to his feet. He had snapped out of his thoughts, his mind now focused on the battle once again. "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know just yet." Sho-Ju sighed. "You seem to be fine at the moment, right? So come at me."

"You'll pay. How are you hurt my comrades." Ichiya threatened. "Get ready! Power Parfume!" Ichiya pulled two vials from his pocket, flipped the cap off them both, stuck one in each nostril, and inhaled deeply.

Ichiya's body almost glowed with magic energy. His muscles bulged against his shirt, growing in size, before his shirt ripped completely. His leg muscles also grew in size, making the tiny man taller than before. He stomped the ground as he looked at Sho-Ju, who's face twisted into one of interest.

"Get him boss!" Eve yelled.

"And there's Ichiya's Power Perfume in action." Yajima said. "Increasing his muscles for greater strength and speed."

Ichiya rushed forwards, his target barely managing to avoid the impact of the attack. Ichiya twisted his now massive body, swinging a heel at Sho-Ju. The mage's arm swirling with the green orbs. Raising his arm, he blocked Ichiya's dangerous blow, a scowl now on his face.

"Fine, you want to play like that?" Sho-Ju snarled. "You aren't too much of a push over, I guess. But, your mind is crippled."

A dark aura fell over the arena. The air got cold as a purply, black haze settled into the arena. Ichiya backed away from his opponent, weary of what was going on.

"What is this?" He asked, turning to face his guild mates, but they had vanished.

"Your nightmare." Sho-Ju sniggered. The haze fell over the stadium, hiding the audience from view. Ichiya watched as Sho-Ju began to laugh, starting with a chuckle, before it became sinister, loud, maniacal. His limbs began to morph and twist, becoming larger, talons sprouting from his fingertips. His face extended outwards, eyes turning red and bulging. His hair retracted into his scape and his skin turned a pale pink colour. His teeth jutted outwards and he fell onto all fours. Ichiya quivered in horror as a large, hideous Pop Rat loomed over him. Ichiya couldn't call out. He couldn't move his feet. He just shook and he laid eyes upon the horror in front of him.

"What's... going on?" Wendy asked from the stands. Everyone looked at Ichiya, who was quivering for no apparent reason, while Sho-Ju just watched him. Sho-Ju even yawned, waiting for Ichiya to do anything. Ren, Eve and Hibiki seemed frozen like before, not reacting to anything.

"It... it seems Ichiya is paralysed on the spot... for some reason?" Lola scratched his head. "I... honestly have no idea what's going on."

"Play time." Sho-Ju said, the green orbs surrounding his arm. He rushed forwards, delivering a stomach churning punch to Ichiya, sending him backwards into the dirt.

Ichiya groaned as he sat up, but the Pop Rat continued to move towards him, saliva dripping from it's misshapen teeth. There was no escape for Ichiya, no help, no sound, just him and the rat. The Pop Rat leapt forwards, landing on top of him, and swiped again and again and Ichiya's face and stomach, wounding him. The rat spat in his face before jumping backwards off of him. Ichiya had no energy left. He raised his head, just to find the Pop Rat gone, the stadium looking down onto him, and Sho-Ju smiling happily.

"It's... it's over!" Lola yelled and Ichiya's unconscious head fell back into the dirt. "After seeming to give up, Sho-Ju comes out as the victory of the second fight today, moving forward to round two!"

"Hold on!" Hibiki staggered to his feet. "We're still fighting."

"I let you play too to see if you could all beat me. My opponent was him, not you three." Sho-Ju smiled. "So, I win."

"You'll pay!" Eve yelled. "Blizzard." A blast of snow encircled Sho-Ju, making it hard for him to see. Ren ran up to him, throwing a magic enhanced punch at his target. Despite it being hard to see, Sho-Ju raised an arm in time to block the attack.

"Fine." He growled through the snow. "You'll end up like your friend."

This time, purple orbs spouted from his arm. He punched Ren back, knocking him out of the snow and into the dirt. The force was so strong, he was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"Get ready!" Eve shouted.

"Bored." Sho-Ju yawned. The purple orbs on his arm fired off in different directions, one each impacting Hibiki and Eve. Their eyes bulged at the pain, before also collapsing onto the floor. Four members of Blue Pegasus were out cold.

"I... I don't believe it. Sho-Ju has singlehandedly taken out Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren and Eve. All four are down. If you weren't convinced before, this shows that Sho-Ju definitely goes through to round two!"

 _I'm just introducing all sorts of OP characters. Be boring if they were all weak and easy to beat. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	40. Chapter 40

_Chapter 40 already? It's arrived quickly. I don't even have a rough idea how long the story will be. 100? 500? Who knows! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 40: Worries

"What incredible power." Erza gasped as the arena was cleared. "Sho-Ju, strongest of Etherion Wolves..."

"I can only imagine what power they have in their guild." Lucy whispered.

"Well, after that matchup, we have another break. Mirajane and Yajima will help us analyse Gray's and Sho-Ju's magic, and how it'll effect them coming into round two." Lola said. "Mira, you know Gray well. What do we expect from the ice maker?"

"Honestly, watching the fight between him and Juvia has taught me a lot, and his approach is vastly different from what I expected." Mirajane sighed. "He came in with both single handed ice make magic, and dynamic ice make magic, very different from his usual techniques. And while this style got the upper hand against Juvia, it could prove to be a disadvantage, depending on who he's against. It's been argued who's a stronger maker mage, Lyon or Gray. The definition of stronger is debatable, as dynamic against static have different uses and drawbacks. Gray has certainly mastered static maker magic, so his dynamic maker magic is a lot weaker compared to Lyon's. Maybe it'll prove to be weak, especially against Zarya, who fought Lyon earlier and managed to win."

"People should certainly stick to their strengths during the tournament, that's a given." Lola agreed. "Yajima, were you able to break down Sho-Ju's mysterious magic?"

"Sadly not, I have no idea what he was doing down there." Yajima said honestly. "Although I have some ideas. He said the boys from Blue Pegasus have weak minds, and he called himself their nightmare. My guess is that he got in their head, a form of memory magic perhaps. Ichiya certainly seemed terrified when Pop Rats were mentioned. Sho-Ju could see his fears. Powerful indeed. However, people like Erza have a very strong mind, she could be able to resist his magic, if I'm correct in guessing what it is."

"Magic like that will certainly beat those with weaker minds. Of course, without knowing the name of his magic, Sho-Ju still have an advantage in that category. Ladies and gentlemen, two fights left before everything is over. Coming up, Sting is against Ghost, while Minerva is against the adorable Sherria. I'm sure these matchups will be just as exciting as the ones before, so stick around. The fights will begin shortly."

* * *

"What else could his magic be... why is he so strange..." Sting was pacing around his room, scratching his head in thought. "Come on, think Sting."

"Sting." Yukino quietly said.

"Elfman's body was battered, bruised. It was a forceful or explosive impact..."

"Sting."

"Or maybe..."

"STING!" Yukino shouted at him. Sting jumped, snapping out of his trance.

"Huh?"

"What's you issue?" Yukino asked, concern in her voice. "Elemental hasn't done anything wrong, that we know of. Why are you so obsessed with him?"

"Obsessed? I'm not obsessed? Am I obsessed?" Sting shot towards Lector, who was on the bed.

"You have been going on about him a lot buddy." Lector said quietly.

"He's not right, he different." Sting sighed.

"Different? How?" Yukino questioned.

"He's... I think he's a slayer." Sting finally said.

"What?"

"Look, I don't have evidence or anything yet. But I'm a slayer myself, I can sense them. Rogue, Wendy, Gajeel, all dragon slayers have a unique smell to them. Even god and devil slayers, like Sherria or Gray. They all have a smell. Elemental has that same smell."

"But he uses air magic, you think he's like a Sky Devil slayer?" Yukino thought. "Wendy and Sherria are already Dragon and God slayers, so maybe he's the slayer counterpart to them?"

"I don't know and that's what's bugging me." Sting collapsed onto the bed.

"Listen to me Sting. Let it go. You can't know what other magic he has, he was even talking about it privately in his own room. You just need to wait until he reveals it in the tournament. Besides, you still need to fight."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been so focused on whatever Elemental is hiding that you haven't focused on the task in front of you. Passing round one. Ghost is someone that has came out of nowhere from what I've noticed, and him getting in to the top thirty two shows he's strong. If you get too distracted with Elemental, Ghost could win and you'd be out. Do you want that?"

Sting froze and he listened to her words. She was right, he knew nothing about his opponent. In fact, he hadn't seen Ghost since the matchups were originally shown. He was too preoccupied with Elemental and the feeling you had about him.

"You're... you're right Yukino. I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "I'm focused. I'll deal with Elemental later. Right now, my fight is with Ghost."

* * *

"So... how do you think this'll go down?" Makarov asked.

"No idea, but I hope Sting will be okay." Mavis sighed. "The energy coming from Ghost is unlike anything I've felt before. It's dark magic for sure, that's all I can say."

"And you're sure? It's not like, potentially dark magic?"

"No, it's dark. I know magic doesn't have a state, it becomes what we make it. But Ghost has made his magic very scary indeed." Mavis replied. "I did say before that his magic didn't seem strong, but something must have changed."

"Also..."

Mavis looked at Makarov, who had a serious look in his eyes.

"Carla told me she had a vision."

"Oh?"

"Zeref. Him, and an empire of a building behind him. Intense magic power. Something dangerous."

"I see." Mavis looked at the ground. "Carla's visions don't prove to be wrong, especially about these subjects. I understand. Maybe I'll try to contact Zeref..."

"You can just go talk to him?" Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"We have a connection, of sorts." Mavis admitted. Suddenly, cheers were heard from the nearby stadium. "Looks like the tournament is back. Go up and see what's going on. Again, be weary of Ghost. I'll see about Zeref."

"Thank you first master."

 _Next two chapters, the final fights of round one. Hopefully you all enjoyed!_


	41. Chapter 41

_Coming to the end of round one. Let's make these fights fun. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 41: Sherria vs Minerva

"Ladies and gentlemen we are back for the final fights of round one." Lola announced. "I am very excited for these ending matchups. Let's jump straight into it. First of all, we have the adorable sky god slayer from Lamia Scale, it's Sherria!"

In the arena, the pinkette skipped into the area, waving at the crowd. She was in her usual light blue mini skirt with her pink and blue sleeveless top. She had a confident smile on her face as well.

"Good luck Sherria!" Wendy called from the crowd.

"And next up, one of the strongest from the number two guild, it's Minerva from Sabertooth!"

Minerva confidently walked out. She was in her tight blue dress with fur trimmings along the edge, her left leg revealed.

"Both of these ladies look ready to fight, but as you know, only one is coming out on top. Minerva, Sherria, are you two ready? The Trial Of Magic begins in..."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"NOW!"

In a second, Sherria's surroundings seemed to have exploded, launching her into the air. She twisted her body to regain a sense of direction, just to find Minerva hurling two orbs at her. Sherria covered her face just as the orbs exploded around her, knocking her back to the ground.

"And Minerva'd Territory magic is already knocking people around!" Lola cried and the crowd erupted into gasps and cheers.

"If you don't know, Minerva's magic allows her to manipulate space in her line of sight, including the properties of space, creating the explosions we see here." Yajima commented. "It's truly a unique form of magic."

"Please don't make this boring for me, little god slayer." Minerva yawned.

"I'll show you what a "little god slayer" can do!" Sherria jumped to her feet. She rushed towards Minerva, dodging another one of her magic orbs. "Sky God Dance!" Rotating her torso and arms, a gush of wind blasted Minerva into the air, while causing her body to flip onto its side. Sherria used the wind to fly up next to Minerva, releasing another full force attack. "Sky God Bellow!" A blast of black wind was expelled from her mouth, directly clashing with Minerva's body and struck her to the ground. Sherria smirked as she lightly landed on the ground, a few metres away from Minerva.

"Impressive. It looks like you can fight." Minerva admitted, dusting herself off as she stood up.

"Plenty more where that came from." Sherria grinned. "Sky Dragon Bellow!" Another roar of energy was released from Sherria's mouth, but Minerva simply smiled at the attack. Raising her hands, the space in front of her swirled with magic like a barrier. The attack collided with it, but vanished within seconds.

"What?" Sherria gasped.

"Can't penetrate through my spacial magic girly. Bending the components of space is pretty amazing isn't it." Minerva laughed. "Let's see how you enjoy this."

Minerva threw a large orb into the air, directly over herself. Sherria watched as it fell back down, gaining speed as it rushed towards Minerva. Then in a second, Minerva and Sherria had switched positions, and the speeding orb landed on top of Sherria.

"Amazing!" Lola called out. "Minerva used her magic to manipulate where they were standing, switching their positions and causing Sherria to be hit. How can Sherria fight back when she isn't even in control of her own location?"

"That... was a dirty trick." Sherria groaned as staggered to her feet. Cuts were along her body and her cheek showed signs of a bruise. "But still... I'm here fighting. Do your worst."

"If you insist." Minerva said. She flicked her wrist and a dome surrounded Sherria, almost like a bubble. Sherria raised her guard as she looked at it, waiting for a stroke to happened. Instead, the dome slowly began to shrink.

"It seems Sherria has been trapped by Minerva's magic." Mira said. "This could be a quick ending."

"This is nothing." Sherria smirked. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, letting magic swirl her body as she inhaled the air. Black wind covered her fist as she rushed towards the shrinking dome. "Sky God Crushing Blow." Punching the barrier with all her might, the dome shattered, making Minerva's jaw drop in surprise. Sherria crossed the distance between them in second, her magic power engulfing the surroundings. "Second Sky Arrow!" She swung her leg into Minerva's stomach, winding her. Sherria then jumped backwards into the air, wind gathering at her side. "Sky God Sword!"

The air around her formed into a great, black sword. Sherria hurled it at Minerva, who used her magic to deflect it into the stadium wall.

"I seriously underestimated you." Minerva smiled. "You have spirit and talent. Want to join Sabertooth?"

"I'm happy with where I am." Sherria answered, landing lightly on the ground. "This has gone on too long, I'm ending this."

Sherria took a deep breath, inhaling the air once again. She took a stance, staring out Minerva, who just looked at her with curiosity.

"God Slayer Secret Art: Heavenly Gathering Of Clouds!" A dark, serpentine mass of air approached Minerva at an incredible speed. A large boom ripped throughout the stadium, sending dust high into the air, covering Minerva and Sherria, leaving the results of the impact unknown.

"What... what an incredible display of power. Shattering territory magic and releasing a secret art in the span of seconds, little Sherria is something else!" Lola yelled. "Surely that attack did something."

The dust began to settle, and the resulting scene was shocking. Minerva stood just behind Sherria, while Sherria was still. She had a hole in the back of her shirt, with the skin underneath being bruised and burnt. Minerva was wide eyed, looking at Sherria in horror.

"You're magic... how are you so strong?" She whispered to Sherria.

"That... was a dirty trick." Sherria repeated, eyes slowly shutting as she fell to the ground.

The stadium was silent.

"I... I'm not entirely sure what happened. But if I had to guess, Minerva once again swapped the positions of herself and Sherria, making Sherria hit herself with her own secret art. Sherria is down! Minerva moves through to round two!"


	42. Chapter 42

_Last fight. Hope I made it interesting. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy_

Chapter 42: Sting vs Ghost

"We've reached the end. The final fight or round one." Lola called. "Minerva and Sherria gave us one hell of a fight, so now we come to the final two. Only one will be joining the rest in round two. Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to give you all a warm welcome to our first challenger. With no guild, it's Ghost!"

"You feeling okay?" Yukino asked him. She was with Sting, just as Ghost's name was being called.

"I'm fine." Sting replied.

"You're focused?"

"Yeah. My target is Ghost, Elemental has been forgotten about."

"Good." Yukino smiled. "And Sting-"

"Yeah?" Sting turned to face hug, before being caught in a tight hug.

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

"He's looking ready, but now it's time to introduce the other of the twin dragons. The leader of Sabertooth, it's Sting!"

Sting pulled away from Yukino and walked into the arena, confidently raising his fist to the sound of cheers. He saw his guild in the front row of the stands, Lector happily bouncing on the wall. Looking dead ahead, Ghost was staring back.

He was wearing the same as before, a glimmering white cape with navy blue top and trousers. His blue eyes bore drilled into Sting's one, and he had a bright smile on his face.

"They both look ready. It's the final fight. Sting, Ghost, are you two ready? The Trail Of Magic begins in..."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Sting bellowed, rushing forwards and crossing the distance between him and Ghost. "Holy Nova!" Sting's fist was covered in a column of light, and he let loose a devastating punch, with Ghost barely having time to raise his arms in defence.

An explosion ripped across the arena, with Ghost being flung into the air. He had a look of shock on his face, and twisted his body to land back on the ground. But Sting wasn't done. He rushed forwards again, his hands covered in a blinding light. A barrage of punches came from him, Ghost having no other option then attempt to block the blows that were coming at an incredible speed.

"Sting had decided not to hold back for a second. Starting off with one of his stronger attacks, he throws a barrage of punches at Ghost, who I don't even think has had time to blink. Sting is certainly being aggressive." Lola yelled.

"Dragon Slayers are known for being full force. Think back to Laxus and Rogue during their fights. They have the ferocity and potential of dragons after all." Yajima said.

"White Dragon Holy Oblivion!" Sting yelled. A white sparkle appeared underneath Ghost, before a pillar of light erupted from below him. Ghost screamed out in pain as the pillar grew larger and larger, before it suddenly vanished. Ghost dropped into all fours, gasping.

"Well that sucked." He panted, starting at the ground.

"I've still got plenty of energy left." Sting told him.

"We'll bring it." Ghost taunted, slowly getting to his feet.

"White Dragon Claw." Sting shouted, striking at Ghost. Ghost jumped out of the way, and swung his leg round at Sting's head. Sabertooth's leader blocked the attack, gripping his targets leg tightly. Raising his other hand, a blast of white energy was released and struck Ghost. With his leg caught, Ghost could only raise his arms in defence, but it was clear the attack did damage.

"You... certainly are a pain." Ghost chuckled as Sting let go of him.

"I'm just warming up. You haven't seen anything yet." Sting retorted.

"I've seen enough." Ghost smirking. "It's my turn."

"You won't have a chance. White Dragon Holy Breath!" Sting yelled. The breathe attack spiralled towards Ghost, who finally released his magic.

"Black Vortex." He shouted. A black circle appeared in front of him, and swallowed Sting's attack completely. Ghost smiled at the look on the dragon slayer's face.

"Amazing. Ghost fully just countered Sting's attack, nullifying it completely. What magic is this?"

"Black Spiral!" Ghost shouted. Multiple spirals of dark energy shot from his body, slashing and slamming into Sting. He attempted to use his holy magic to repel the darkness, but was quickly overwhelmed.

"This is concerning." Mirajane stated "Sting uses holy magic, which, in theory, does better against types of dark and black magic. It's what makes the Twin Dragon duo so unique, opposites working together in unison. But, this black magic Ghost is using is beating Sting at this moment."

"And now, Black Realm!" The same black energy began to surround Ghost and Sting, forming a dome around them that they couldn't see out of. Sting glanced around, looking for any sort of escape.

"What magic do you use then?" Sting asked in annoyance.

"Me? I use Pure Black Magic, found and learnt from one of the Books Of Zeref!" Ghost yelled. "Similar to Zeref's very own Black Arts Magic. Behold the magic that plunged the world into darkness. Black Silence!"

Blades of black energy formed around Sting, and rushed towards him. Sting dodged and blocked the blows, but wherever they landed, a burning sensation like none he's ever felt before inflicted him.

"I'll wipe this darkness in an instant. Holy Ray!" Sting bellowed. He extended his hands, just for nothing to happen. "What th-"

"You weren't listening." Ghost cackled. "Pure Black Magic. I don't care how bright and holy your skills are, they've been swallowed whole." Sting couldn't help but stagger back at Ghost's magic. "I thought you were the top in Sabertooth? Come on, show me your power."

"I was gonna save this." Sting sighed. "White Drive."

"Oh please, you can't use your mag- what?" Ghost gasped. Pure light was radiating from Sting's body as white scales covered him. His lips formed a smile, revealing his sharpened teeth.

"You think I'm done?" Sting shouted. He dashed forwards, delivering a punch to Ghost's gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Black Arrow!" A large arrow was formed above Ghost, who fired it at Sting. It missed by a hair, allowing Sting to get up close.

"This was going to be against Elemental, but you deserve this. Dragon Slayer Advanced Secret Art: Holy Extermination!"

Sting held up a blinding white orb above his head, before suddenly bringing it down.

"Black Vortex!" Ghost raised his arms in defence, the black circle reappearing. Instead of Sting's attack being swallowed though, it crashed against it, creating a devastating explosion that shattered both the vortex and the dome surrounding them.

"A-amazing! The black dome Ghost created has broken. Did Sting manage to finally win?" Lola asked.

Sting stood panting, a lot of magic energy had been drained from his body. He could still possibly fight, but not for much longer.

"You've made me mad." A voice growled. Sting raised his eyebrows as Ghost got up from the ground. His once blue eyes had become completely black, as well as his waist length hair. Ghost took off his white cloak and ripped his shirt off, showing black vein like lines going along his body. "I'm ending you now."

"So... so you still stand?" Sting said, a smile on his face. "I'm still good... to... go..." His voice trailed off as he looked into Ghost's soulless eyes. It was abyss black, no colour whatsoever. Ghost clenched his fist.

"Black Domination." In a flash, Sting was flat on the ground, a deep gash across his chest. He screamed in pain, unaware of what had just happened.

"Zeref sends his regards." Ghost growled. He slashed in the air, and Sting went silent.

"Sting? Sting!" Yukino yelled from the tunnel. She ran out on to the field, rushing towards Sting's side. Rufus and Rogue jumped down as well, hurrying to their friend.

"Huh?" Ghost looked at Yukino running towards him. "Get lost." With a flick of his hand, a blast of energy was sent her way. She raised her arms in defence, knowing she wouldn't be able to block the attack as well as Sting did. However, contact never came. Instead, two pillars of earth were in front of her. She looked up at Jura to thank him, but he seemed just as confused, and Toph was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright everyone, it's getting slightly out of hand now. Ghost, you've won. Please refrain from attacking others while not in battle." Lola said sternly. Ghost sighed but nodded, and proceeded to leave the arena. "And with that, our final fighter is in round two. Let's have Mira and Yajima go over what Ghost and Minerva have shown here today, and then we'll announce the matchups."

 _I need to stop adding overpowered characters to the story. Hope you all enjoyed!_


End file.
